Inner Demons
by KaliAnn
Summary: Based on Agent G's characters from his AGU. Danielle is eager to get control of her powers. When an experiment leaves several students in a nightmarish sleep. If not awakened soon they could die. Danielle feels responsible and vows to save them. Now she and a select few, will risk their lives to help out by waking them up from their own personal hell.
1. Nightmares

It was nighttime and all was quiet. Nothing could be heard except the noises of night. Surrounded by a huge fence with a high-tech security system and a ton of guards stood a military base. There was a huge sign on the fence that read RESTRICTED AREA. KEEP OUT. The facility was keeping mutants captive on the grounds that that they had betrayed their country. They were scheduled for execution tomorrow. They needed to be rescued tonight.

The guards patrolling the perimeter kept in contact with one another. Each one informing the next of what they had seen. Each guard carried an automatic rifle and several other deadly weapons. One guard stood in place and scanned the area for trouble. Touching his headset he checked in. "All's quiet at the north end. I'm going to continue patrolling this side. Keep a sharp eye out for trouble. Those mutants could be anywhere," He said before moving on. He didn't notice his shadow detach itself from him and jump over the fence.

Shadow used all of his ninja training to creep swiftly and silently to the base. Using his powers over shadows he entered the base. Locating the security control he used his shadow weapons to knock out the guards. He quickly accessed the controls shutting down security in certain areas while at the same time running a search for the prisoners. He then spoke quietly into his communicator. "Area secured. Bring them in Blink."

A portal appeared behind him and out stepped Blink along with Mirage, Havok, and Sunspot. All of them looked ready to go. "Have you located the prisoners cell block yet?" Havok demanded.

"Yes, there on level three section A. There are at least six of them. But there are also over twenty guards down their with an assortment of weaponry to take us out if we try to rescue them." Shadow informed him.

"We'll never be able to get to them if we take the long way. I suggest using my portal to appear just outside the room. That way we can prepare ourselves for a fight." Blink suggested

"Were going to need some kind of distraction to keep the rest of the soldiers occupied outside so they don't come in trying to help their commerades. Any ideas?" asked Sunspot.

"Magma, Husk, and Wolfsbane are waiting outside for us along with Forge who is piloting the Velocity. They could create a distraction that will keep the guards busy long enough for us to free the prisoners." Mirage said. The others nodded and few minutes later their plan was put into action.

Outside Magma began burning down fences, while Husk ripped off her normal skin to revel a metallic one underneath that she used to take out the security cameras. Wolfsbane transformed and took after the guards in an attempt to herd them away from the base. In a matter of minutes everything had gone crazy.

Inside the base the four mutants were in the middle of fierce battle as they tried to free the prisoners and not kill anyone. They were greatly outnumbered but that didn't stop them from trying to complete their mission.

Havok fired energy blast from his hands forcing the guards back while Blink used her lances to send the soldiers to other parts of the base where they couldn't cause any harm. Sunspot and Mirage were tag teaming together. While she laid down a barrage of arrows he used his powers to cage in the remaining soldiers. "Were running out of time. We need to get out of here now! Shadow free the prisoners. Blink; get an escape route prepared for us. Sunspot, Mirage, help me keep these guys back." Commanded Havok.

"Will do boss. Hope you guys like a little sun because here it is!" Sunspot yelled flaring up brightly as flew at them disarming them of their weapons. Havok fired a shot to knock out their communications keeping them isolated a little while longer.

Creating a sword out of shadows Shadow slashed opened the cages and stepped inside to survey the prisoners. They were a sorry sight to see. They were seriously malnourished with restraining collars on them to prevent them from using their powers to escape. "Come with me. I'll take you to safety."

They followed him through the portal and the rest of the team was almost out. Havok had called ahead to inform the girls to have Forge get the Velocity ready. Mirage was covering their backs to make sure no one came after them. She turned to leave when someone grabbed her wrist hard.

"Your not going anywhere you little freak." The soldier informed her pulling her away from the portal.

Mirage screamed and pulled hard but couldn't break free. The portal was closing despite Blink's attempts to keep it open. The soldier was forcing her to her knees. "Let go of me right now. I said let go!" she yelled loudly

Suddenly the guard fell to ground in pain as nightmarish visions filled his head, but he wasn't the only one. All the soldiers fell to the ground. Mirage kept screaming and trying to break free and soon her teammates were on the floor in pain.

That's when everything disappeared and the smooth walls of the Danger Room appeared. Wolverine stepped through the doors. "Enough Mirage. The simulation is over. What happened? Your rescue mission would have been a complete success if you hadn't gone crazy."

"I'm sorry Mr. Logan. I just panicked when he grabbed me and I lost it. I really am trying to control my powers. Why do you think I volunteered for extra Danger Room time?" Dani told him as she looked down at the floor upset.

"You need to try harder daydreamer. With everything we faced plus the dangers yet to come we need you and the rest you to have complete control of your powers. Hit the showers. Will try it again tomorrow." Logan told them gruffly as they trudged away to the showers.

"That was one of the most strenuous sessions yet. I can't believe we have to continue with all this extra training now that school's back in session." Amara complained as she got into the shower.

"Well after th' summer we've had do ye really want tae be got unprepared? I mean we've Magneto's group somewhere out there ready to attack us. Th' Neyaphems, who are also preparing for a global mutant takeover of the world. Not tae mention our friendly Hellion neighbors who can't wait to eliminate us. I say tis good think we are practicing so hard." Rahne replied.

"Well its nice to know that we can do something relaxing after these sessions to unwind. I'm going to join Ororo in the gardens does anyone want to join me?" Clarice asked as she finished putting on her clothes.

"No thanks. Jamie and I are going to go work on our science project for school. We've decided to do it on the human body. I can't wait to till we start explaining about the skin. That's going to be so much." Paige said running out of the locker room as fast as she could go.

Danielle waited till the other student's left before changing out of her uniform. She slammed the locker door angrily. This was the fifth time her powers had gotten out of control. She had been at the Institute for a few months now. Why hadn't she gained any control over her powers?

Sighing she left the locker room with her uniform and bow in search of her best friend Kitty. Kitty was always someone she could talk to about anything that was bothering her.

She knocked on Kitty's door hoping that Kitty was there. "Kitty are you there? Its Danielle I need to talk to someone."

"Come on in. Watch it though Lockheed is in a cranky mood this morning." Kitty told her as she entered the room. Kitty was on her bed with her pet dragon Lockheed next to her. Small flames were issuing out of his nostrils indicating he was in foul mood. "So what's up?"

Danielle sat down at the desk and looked at Kitty. "Its nothing really. I just got out of Danger Room session and I'm feeling kind of upset."

"Why what happened? You didn't get hurt or anything. Hey wait a minute why were you in the Danger Room just now? You weren't scheduled until tomorrow." Kitty asked confused.

"I volunteered to attend the Danger Room sessions seeing as how I needed the extra training. The thing is Kitty the whole session was going perfectly until I tried using my powers. I lost control and everyone ended up on the floor in pain. We failed because of me." Danielle said miserably.

"Danielle you have to give yourself a break. It was just a training exercise. Your still like learning how to use your powers and control them properly. It just takes time. I mean when I first got my powers I was phasing through everything. Now like look at me. Near perfect control." Kitty tried to tell her.

"Time? Kitty I wasted two years of my life in hibernation because of my powers! I know that they somehow saved me but I don't know how. I liked to know how my powers worked and I would like to have some control now not later."

"If you're worried about it maybe you should talk to Beast of the Professor about it. Maybe they can help you. Look I have to go. I promised Piotr that I would like pose for him in his room. We'll talk some more later." Kitty said getting up to leave. Both girls left the room and headed their own directions.

Danielle went to her room to try and relax. She didn't feel like talking to any of the other students. She knew that she shouldn't be feeling like this. Every student had their own difficulties with their powers. That's why they were here to learn how to control them. Still it would be nice not to feel like a failure.

After a few minutes she picked up a book she was reading about dreams. Her grandfather had taught her that dreams had special meaning and that they were images reflecting ones innermost self. She hoped that was true for her. She was on the chapter explaining about what certain images meant when she heard a voice inside her head. "_Danielle could you please come to my office right now? I have something I like to share with you." _

"Sure Professor I'll be right there." Danielle thought back to him marking her place. "I'm never going to get use to that. It's so creepy. I wonder what he wants with me." She asked herself as she walked towards Xavier's office.

When she entered his office Xavier was sitting behind his desk talking to Beast and Forge. Forge was holding something in his hands. All three of them looked up when she entered the room. "Ah Danielle please take a seat."

"Thanks Professor. I'm not in any kind of trouble am I?" Danielle asked nervously.

Professor Xavier smiled warmly at her. "No you're not in any sort of trouble. Danielle, its come to my attention that you might be pushing yourself to hard to control your powers. Logan has notice that you have been volunteering for extra Danger Room sessions and you have been training extra hard before and after school as well. I'm concerned that your studies will began to suffer and you might hurt yourself."

"No Professor I promise I've got everything under control. Really I would have thought that Logan would have been happy that I was training so hard. I just want to have some control over my powers sir." Danielle protested.

"I understand that Danielle. Your mutation is a difficult one to master. And I admit I admire your commitment to bettering yourself. However I would feel better if someone was helping you. That's why I've asked Beast and Forge here to come up with a way to help you out." Xavier explained.

"The best way to learn how to control your powers is to figure out how they work then see what's triggers them. Your powers are mental in some ways but work on a different level then telepathy. I would like to monitor you while using your powers to see what we can learn." Beast told her gently.

"But if I use my powers I could harm someone. Besides I don't have much control over it. I can't just make it work always. Usually I have to be frightened or something." Danielle pointed out.

"That's where my newest invention comes in. It monitors mental powers while the subject is asleep and then projects them onto a computer screen where we can analyze them. Since you create nightmares its reasonable to assume that your powers have something to do with your subconscienes mind when you reach REM sleep. So where going to put you in a controlled sleep and see what happens." Forge said excitedly holding out his helmet, which looked like a bike helmet with lights, glued on it.

"Well if your sure nothing will go wrong then I'm game. When can we start?"

"It will take us at least a half an hour to set everything up in the infirmary. So why don't you go get something comfortable to wear and join us in a few minutes. Will meet you there in a little while." Beast said.

"Thank you Mr. McCoy. Thank you Forge and thank you Professor. You don't know how much this means to me. After spending two years in hibernation as a result of a mutation catch up is hard." Danielle told them all before hurrying to her room

"Are you two sure that nothing can go wrong with this experiment? I don't want any harm to come to her. I'm only allowing you two to do this because Danielle really needs the help." Xavier said.

"Don't worry Charles. She'll be safe. I'll have her monitored the whole time with the latest medical equipment and if I see the slightest sign of danger I'll end it." Beast assured him.

"I've tested, retested, and triple test my device. I've run every possible scenario and ran every kind of check I could think of. This device is perfectly safe. Nothing can go wrong. It will do exactly what I said it would do. Monitor her powers and project them on a computer screen so we can see how she does what she does. From the result we get we can help her find a way to control her mutation." Forge reassured him.

"In that case you better go set up. I have some work I need to get done, but I'll be down later to check on your progress. Call me if there is any trouble." He told them as they left his office.

Danielle was so exited she could hardly stop from trembling. Finally she was going to get the help that she came to the Institute for. She was a little scared by the procedure that Beast and Forge had described, but she was sure that nothing serious would happen. It had been a while since any of his inventions had malfunctions. Grabbing her uniform she rushed to the infirmary impatient for them to get started.

Meanwhile the rest of the student and staff were busy with their own things. Since school had started not that long ago many of the students were busy trying to balance their social life with their school and training.

Rouge was working on her Calculus assignment while Vincent was trying to write a paper on World History. "Man I hate doing math. Why do we hav to know this stuff anyways?"

"Its important to be well rounded. You never know when Calculus might save your life. Besides I think I have it worse. I have to write a report on the history of the British and how they still have an effect on the world today in other countries."

"Sounds lahkes fun to me. You want ta a break?" Rouge asked stretching and yawning. They had been working all morning and had skipped lunch in order to get caught up with their homework. It was time to relax.

"Sure why not? We can take a quick nap, that is if you don't mind sharing a bed." Vincent said with a grin. Rouge smiled and pushed him on top of the bed. They started to make out but soon both of them were fast asleep.

Kurt teleported into his bedroom and collapsed onto the bed exhausted. He had just spent the last two hour giving fencing lessons to some of the other students. It was hard work and many of the students required a lot more training before they were ready to compete in a competition.

He changed from his fencing cloths and put on something casual yet fun. He was going out a little later with Amanda and his friends and he wanted to look his best. He started brushing his fur nervously and making sure everything was just right. "Why am so nervous? It's not like anything bad is going to happen? Man my shoulder really aches. Maybe I should rest for a bit. There's plenty of time before my date." He said as he stretched out on his bed falling fast asleep.

Scott and Jean were currently occupied with other matters. Ever since they been found out about having sex with one another Logan had made sure that they didn't do as often as they had before. Between collage, teaching, and training with their team there hadn't been a whole lot of we time. Now they were making up for lost time.

"Jean you're a wonderful person you know that?" Scott asked in between kisses.

"You're sweet to Scott. I'm so glad that we've finally had sometime to ourselves. It seems like ages since we've had sex." Jean moaned pleased.

Their private moment was ruined by a knock at the door. Untangling themselves quickly from each other they both hastily put their clothes back on. "Yes who is it?" Jean called out.

"Its Tabby and you have a call from your family. You want to take it or should I have them call back later." Tabby yelled through the door.

"No I'll be right out. Sorry Scott about this. I'll be back in a few minutes just wait here okay?" Jean said hurriedly rushing out the door and hastily closing it before Tabby could see who was in there.

"Great Jean just leave me alone here. Well I guess I could get the bed ready for her return. I hope its nothing serious." Scott mumbled to himself as he straightened the bed. The scent of sex overpowered him and soon he was asleep on the bed.

Others were also falling asleep in the mansion and on the grounds. Kitty who had just finished modeling for Piotr had returned to her room to check on Lockheed before checking on Danielle. Her friend seemed so sad last time she saw her. But modeling had taken a lot out of her and she soon was sleeping peacefully with Lockheed curled up next to her.

In the gardens Clarice and Ororo had just finished planting some new plants and watering the more exotic ones. The sweet smells of all the plants put them in light slumber while out on the mansion grounds both Logan and Sarah had fallen asleep under a tree after an extremely hard workout session. In the entrance hall Ray had dozed off in a chair after coming home from a date with Pam. Each person was having a peaceful dream.

Danielle was strapped upright to a table with sensors all over her body and the helmet on her head. Machines were hooked up to her monitoring her vitals and an IV was hooked up incase of emergency. After sedating her they were watching her brain activity waiting for her to enter REM sleep before switching on the helmet.

"Alright she's just entered REM sleep and she's sending out brainwave patterns. That must be her powers. Lets turn on the computer and get ready to monitor activity and analyze the results with the helmet. Hopefully we can come up with a way to control her powers." Forge said with a serious tone of voice.

"All vital signs are normal. No sign of distress. The computer is ready to receive images and see what we get. Turning on device." Beast said flipping the helmet on. The device light up and hummed quietly. Soon images began to appear on the screen along with information on brainwave activity.

"Hmm according to these tests it seems that her power works by projecting REM brainwaves into a conscience mind. It then triggers something that causes a nightmare to form." Beast said after looking over the results.

"I think your right, but we still don't know how she was able to manipulate her powers in such a way that it kept her alive for two years while trapped. The only thing I can tell by these images were viewing is that her mind searches out the closest conscience and then manipulates it to her own benefit. That would explain how she found Kitty while in hibernation." Forge pointed out as he worked on the computer.

Suddenly they both heard strange noises coming from somewhere in the infirmary. They both looked for the source of the sound and were shocked to discover it was coming from the helmet. "It's overheating itself! The power coming from Danielle mind is too much for it. We got to shut it down now!" Forge yelled scrambling to turn off the device.

But sparks of electricity held him back for several minutes. The lights were going crazy flashing all over the place. Suddenly a loud crack was heard as the device simply shut down from all the power coursing through it. No one notice when a pale blue energy stream shot out of the device. Beast and Forge were more concerned for Danielle safety.

The energy surge pulsated through out the entire mansion searching for something. When it located anyone sleeping it passed through them causing them to glow for several seconds before moving onto the next one. It finally died after going through Sarah. The expression on the sleepers face changed from content to extreme pain as soon as the energy surge was finished going through them.

Warren was walking briskly through the halls of the mansion heading for Vincent's room. Vincent and Rogue both had promised to join him for an afternoon flight an forty minutes ago. It was unlike either of them to miss a flying session. Warren wrapped hard on the door. "Vincent, Rouge you in there? Come on you two you promised to join me for an afternoon of flying. Guys I'm coming in so you two better have a good excuse for me."

He flung open the door angrily and was startled by the sight that he saw. Both Vincent and Rogue were lying on the bed wrapped in each other's arms. That wasn't surprising. What was that both of them had extreme looks of distress etched on their face and were mumbling incoherently. "Wake up guys your having a bad dream. Come on you two wake up." Warren said shaking them hard but nothing he did could awaken them. "Professor we have a problem!" he shouted in his head.

Amanda was just putting the finishing touches to her makeup and checked her outfit one last time. She looked beautiful. Today's date was a special one because it would be a double date with her best friends. She hoped Kurt would relax long enough to have fun.

Wanting to make an entrance she teleported into Kurt's room. "Surprise Kurt! I hope you like my new outfit. I bought it last week for just such an occasion. Kurt? Kurt!" Amanda shouted racing towards his bed.

Kurt was screaming and clawing his sheets, his tail was twitching all over the place. "No get away, stay away from me. I'm not a demon! Leave me alone!" He shouted.

"Kurt wake up your having a nightmare. Its not real Kurt wake up. Someone help me please!" Amanda shouted. The door burst open and in walked Piotr holding a trembling, babbling Kitty who was flailing all over the place.

"So its not just my Kayta. I went to her room intending to show her my newest sketches and found her like this. I have tried everything I can think of to awaken her, but she won't. What about Kurt?" Piotr asked

"He's exactly the same way. I don't know what's the matter with him. He seems to be trapped in some kind of nightmare. Can you help me get him up so I can teleport us to the infirmary." Amanda asked struggling to prop Kurt up. Piotr complied and soon the four of them were gone in flash of light.

"Yes, Mom I'll call more often. No nothing is wrong everything is completely under control. Tell Dad I love him. Okay bye." Jean said smiling as she hung up the phone. She loved talking to her family, but she needed to get back to Scott.

Humming to herself she approached her room when she stopped cold. Something was very wrong. She couldn't feel Scott through their bond. Rushing into the room she gasped as she found her lover in a deep sleep trying rip his sheets to his pieces. "Scott! Scott wake up. Come on Scott you have to wake up. Wake up!" Jean said franticly. She tried using her telepathy, but was thrown clear across the room by some sort of mental barrier. There was no way she could get through.

"Don't worry Scott I'll get you some help. I'm taking you to the infirmary now. Maybe Mr. McCoy can figure out what's wrong with you." She said hurriedly. Clearing her mind she used her telekinesis to float his slumbering body through the hallways.

Amara was on her way out of the mansion when she tripped over something on the floor. "Okay who was the jerk who left their stuff all over the floor where someone could trip." She grumbled standing up. When she turned around she spotted Ray sprawled all over the floor.

"Man if your tired go to your bedroom and sleep. Get up before someone else sees you." Amara said kicking him hard in the stomach. When she didn't get a reaction she got concerned. She looked him over trying to find out what was wrong but didn't find a cause for him to be sleeping like this. Hauling him she dragged him to the infirmary.

Professor Xavier was listening to everyone's stories about finding people in a deep sleep that they couldn't awaken from. He watched as the last victims were brought in. Gale and Jubilee were bringing in Clarice and Ororo after being located in the garden. Bobby and Sam were hauling Logan and Sarah onto a medical bed. The two had been given quite a scare when they accidentally hit Logan with a ball of ice and didn't get attacked by him. "What do you make of it Hank? All of them are in deep sleep and experiencing some type of nightmare yet we can't wake them up."

"I've run several test and I'm confused by the results. When we sleep we go through four stages of sleep experiencing a change in are brainwave activity. We reach stage three, that of REM, after sleeping for about thirty to an hour and half. But then we enter stage four after two hours. For some reason their stuck in REM sleep with no way to pass to the next stage so they can't wake up." Beast explained to him.

"Hmm that is disturbing. Are they in any danger of never awakening?" Xavier pressed. Beast shook his head indicating he had no idea of when or if that would happen. Sighing loudly Xavier spoke, "Very well then I'll try awakening them using my powers. I don't know how successful I'll be, but I must try. Jean was not able to reach Scott through her bond with him. That concerns me the most."

Placing a hand on Scott's forehead he concentrated hard gently probing his mind. He found considerable resistance, but he continued to push. Finally he managed to enter his mind. "_Scott can your hear me? Scott_?" The Professor called out in his mind. But he didn't hear any response from Scott and all. He looked around trying to decipher what was going but all he saw was fire and the sky falling rapidly around him. Finally he was forced out of his mind. "Ahh!"

"Professor! Are you okay? Did you discover what's wrong with Scott? Can you wake him up?" Jean asked anxiously

"No I haven't Jean. I found the same resistance that you did when you tried to enter his mind. I couldn't reach him at all. In fact it was like Scott didn't know me at all. One thing is certain whatever happened to them was not natural and I can't wake any of them up with my powers." Xavier said sadly

"Professor! Beast! Come quick please!" Gale yelled from across the infirmary. The three of them hurried over to Gale who was standing over Vincent taking his vitals when a large bruise formed on his arm. "I was just checking to make sure he was okay when I heard him screaming. Before I could calm him down this bruise formed on his arm. I don't understand why."

"I do. Its my fault their like this. Danielle and mine." Forge said coming over with Danielle carrying the helmet. "My device malfunction when it overheated. Instead of projecting a control nightmare into the computer she sent a controlled REM wave throughout the mansion. Anyone who was sleeping was instantly placed in a hibernation state only their stuck in their nightmares unable to awaken."

"Also it seems that they have no idea their sleeping. To them whatever their experiencing is so powerful it's tricking their minds and bodies. Remember the mind is powerful thing. If it believes its been injured it will respond to it if has been." Danielle pointed out.

"That would explain a lot especially their injuries. Professor if any one them gets mortally wounded or even dies there's nothing that we can do to stop it from happening for real. We have to wake them up soon." Gale insisted

"Yes of course, but how? We can't wake them up by the usual means and mental powers don't work either." Professor said at a loss.

"No choice then. We have to wake them up one by one by going into their mind and defeating the nightmare. Forge can you fix the helmet so that I can enter their nightmares?" Danielle asked

"Sure, but you can't go alone. It would be suicide. I think I have more plausible idea. I could rewire the helmet to interface with the Danger Room and transport you and a select few into someone's mind via an electronic link. I've perfected these armbands that will keep a team in tune with one another for just such an occasion. It would take about half an hour to set up, but we be ready to go for it. I'll need someone helping me monitor the Danger Room." Forge told them.

"I'll help you. With my powers I can keep a better eye on the away team so we can pull the plug if there's trouble." Jean said quickly.

"Will need some people to stay behind and help with the victims. Beast and I can't keep them alive all by ourselves." Gale pointed out.

"Then I shall select the teams. One to stay here and help you with the patients and the rest will go." Professor Xavier said

"Professor I don't think you'll have to do that. Several of us have already volunteered for the mission. I want to go with Danielle and help save my friend. Whatever she's experiencing she doesn't deserve it." Paige said definitely.

"Count me in to. No way can I back down from something as fun and dangerous as this." Tabby added

"I'll go to Professor. Kurt needs my help and I think my powers might be able to assist us in our mission." Amanda told him.

"The night is when a ninja is most comfortable. Fear is our ally. From my training as a member of the Shadow Clan I believe I am a good choice for this mission Xavier san. I gladly volunteer for this mission. I considered it a great test of my skills." Kai informed Xavier.

"Don't forget either of us. Were both ready to lend a helping hand." Roberto expressed excitedly. Amara nodded in agreement. Both teens were ready and rearing to face the unknown.

"Professor the rest of us don't mind staying here and helping Gale and Beast out. Who knows maybe our presence alone will help them out someway. They say that coma victims can hear the voice of their loved ones." Piotr said taking up a seat next to Kitty.

"Scott's has always been there for me. Now I'm going to be here for him." Alex told them. The rest of them all took up positions near the sleeping mutants. They were ready to do whatever it took to help.

The Professor looked at each of them one by one. He thought hard about what they were asking. What Forge was proposing would place them all in considerable danger. But if they didn't asked they risked losing their friends. They had no choice. "Suit up and prepare for departure. Forge, Jean get to work on those modifications at once. Gale, help Beast prepare the victims for the procedure. Everyone else start getting ready for an emergency." Professor Xavier ordered.

Everyone nodded and rushed off to where they were supposed to be going. Danielle paused for a moment gazing at her unfortunate victims. This was all her fault. If she hadn't been in such a hurry to gain control of her powers this could have been avoided.

It was too late for regrets now. There was only once course of action and she needed to focus if she was going to lead the team to victory. "Professor."

"Yes Danielle what is it? I know that you think that this was all your fault, but I assure you that there is no reason to blame yourself." Xavier tried to tell her.

Danielle shook her head and gave him hard look. "No it is my fault Xavier. This mission is my responsibility to make sure that nothing happens to any one on the team or the sleepers. I promise you that will make you proud. No if you excuse me I have to go meet the others in the Danger Room," And without so much a backward glance she left.

Twenty minutes later the modifications were all done and everyone was suited up. The sleepers had electrodes attached to their heads connected them to the helmet which was plugged into the Danger Room controls. Jean was passing out armbands, which everyone slipped on. The bands would keep them all together in the same dream and work as their connection to the real world.

"Okay I've modified the helmet to process one dream at a time and project it around you. Remember that whatever happens in the dream world is real. If you get injured or mortally wounded you could die. Also your powers might not work in the dream world because the person who's in charge of the dream has complete control. You have to earn their trust. My last reminder is try to wake them up as quickly as possible. You understand all that?" Forge said over the loudspeaker.

"Understood Forge. Were all ready. Fire away." Mirage said in a command voice.

"Okay I'm placing you in Vincent's dream. Once your done with him I'll send you to someone else. Good luck." Forge said. Pressing some buttons the entire board lit up. In a flash of light they were sent on their way.


	2. Vincent

I don't own Agent-G's characters. If you want to know more about them read about them in Agent-G's AGU. I would also like to correct a mistake. Shadow's clan is the Kodo clan not the shadow. This story takes place a month and half after school starts. Well onto to the story.

The flash of light disappeared and they found themselves in a dim, dank, corridor. The lighting above was poor and the entire place smelled of chemicals. It was very creepy. Shaking off a wave of nausea they each checked in to make sure they were okay. Mirage tapped the X on her armband. "Jean this is Mirage. Can you hear me? How are the armbands working?"

"This is Jean. I can hear you loud and clear. The armbands are functioning quite adequately. I'm monitoring your vital signs making sure that each of you are okay. So far everything checks out normally. Remember be careful." Jean told them. She looked down at the Danger Room from the control center biting her lip.

What she saw did not fill her with confidence. Black swirls had encased the group and she could barely make them out. Sparks of energy were seen as they worked their way through the nightmare. Switching off the communicator she turned to Forge, "Is there any way to pull them out of there incase of an emergency?"

Forge shook his head. "The only way they get out of there is if they complete the mission. There _is_ a fail-safe, but I rather they not use it seeing as how it hasn't been fully tested. If they removed the armbands they're returned here but I don't know about their minds. They could be lost forever"

"Let's hope that it doesn't come to that. I wish Wanda were here to help them, but she's visiting Steve at SHIELD headquarters and can't be reached. Bobby is sick in bed with a huge cold so he's no use to us either. Can you tell at all what he's dreaming about? Maybe we can offer some helpful suggestions." Jean asked anxiously.

"I've managed to isolate the dream wave patterns and figured out where they are. There stuck in a memory of his past during Project Prodigy. They're going to need every ounce of training to get out of this mess." Forge said

Meanwhile back down on the floor Mirage was leading her team quietly down the corridor. They stuck to the shadows and kept an eye out for any sign of trouble. They had already spotted several security cameras and alarms and didn't want to alert whoever was in charge of this place that they were there. "Shu. We can't be seen or heard. The slightest noise could give away are position so be quite and watch where your going."

"I don't understand why were creeping around like this. I mean this is a dream right? Nothing can hurt us. In fact I bet we can just think were we want to go and we'll be there." Sunspot said starting to pull away from the shadows. He was intent on helping his friends that he was forgetting their warning.

Shadow grabbed him by the back of his uniform and slammed him into the wall. "Remember our warning. This may be a dream, but the danger is very real. I will scout on a head. You stay here with the rest of the group." With a nod of his head he disappeared on ahead.

"I hate all this waiting. I want some action. Besides does anyone have the slightest clue how were supposed to end this nightmare? How do we rescue Vincent and the others anyways? The Professor assumed that we know how and I like to point out we don't." Boom Boom said with edge to her voice as they waited for Shadow to return.

"Well when I have a bad dream there's only one way I wake up. That's if I find someone or something I trust and it helps wakes me up. We have to find Vincent and convince him that all of this is nothing, but a bad dream. That's the only way we can save him." Husk pointed out.

Shadow suddenly reappeared and bowed. "I have scouted the entire level out. I have determined that we are in the Prodigy Lab before SHIELD attacked it. I saw things no person should have to see. Horrors that make my home being attacked seem like a simple attack rather then the slaughter it was. I now understand why Vincent san rarely likes to talk about this place. It is an unspeakable evil."

"No wonder I was getting deja ve. Since these are nightmares were probably going to be facing a whole lot of evil so we better prepare ourselves for the horrors. Where you able to find out where their keeping Vincent?" Magma asked determined to complete her mission.

"Yes. I found a map of the place stating that the holding cells are three floors up. We will most likely find Vincent san there if he isn't there he is somewhere else in the building. It is completely inhuman here. I can't understand how something like this could exist. I can take everyone to the holding cells, but we must be very quiet and be careful to avoid the security system." Shadow replied.

"Maybe I could teleport us there a few at a time. And if I can't at least we know for sure that our powers don't work here." Daytripper pointed out. She placed a hand on Mirage and Husk and concentrated. She waited for the familiar sensation of teleportation to come over her, but nothing happened.

"Okay team it seems that we don't have our powers for the moment. That doesn't mean that we can't get them back. Remember Vincent's in charge here. So we find him and we rescue him. Shadow and I will take the lead. Husk, you and Sunspot take the middle while Boom Boom, Daytripper, and Magma take up the rear. Watch each other's back and be ready for anything." Mirage ordered. Nodding their heads they moved out.

They had only gone a little way when they heard a noise. Quickly each of them hid either against the wall, on the ceiling, or in a supply closet. Two scientists in white lab coats turned the corner. Both were talking adamantly back and forth. "Its amazing how much progress we've made in such a short amount of time. The test subjects that have survived so far have far exceeded our expectations. I can't wait to start the alpha level experiments." A scientist with mousy brown hair said.

"A pity only six subjects remain. I had hoped to create an dozen perfect mutant soldiers fit for combat. Dr. Essex will be most pleased with the progress we're making. I say Prodigy 10 will be ready for the final testing phase in a few days. I'm most anxious to improve upon Prodigy 6 and 7. In fact I'm having my assistant prep them now for testing as we speak." Replied an older man who was almost bald.

Suddenly they both stopped near the supply closet. "I have to get more syrigens for my upcoming experiment. I plan to inject Prodigy 6 with a new growth formula. She's so much smaller then the rest I feel that it's stunting her development of her mutant abilities." Mousy said reaching for the door.

"Good idea. I wouldn't want to have Essex breathing down my neck if anymore of the Projects fail to pass inspection. What are you planning to do with the money you've made off of this anyways? I plan on retiring in the Bahamas. Enough cold weather for me." Baldy said shivering in the cold.

"No clue. One thing for sure, I plan to be as far away from here as possible in the next six months. Nothing is going to ruin my holidays. What the hell? Hey come here you. Look what I have here a little intruder." Mousy said as he dragged a kicking and screaming Husk out of her hiding place.

"Let me go you jerk. I swear if you try anything on me I'll kick you so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week!" Husk swore at them.

"They got Husk! We got to do something before they call for backup!" Magma said urgently.

"We can't come out of hiding just yet. These two might be our ticket to locating Vincent. Didn't you here what they were discussing a moment ago? Prodigy 6 and 7. That's April and Vincent!" Boom Boom said excitedly.

"Yeah and if these two idiots work with them we can pump them for information. Like how to circumnavigate the security and free the prisoners." Sunspot said catching on.

"Good idea. Okay lets do it. Shadow, you and Amanda create a diversion to get the guards attention. Magma get ready to grab Husk. Boom Boom and I will take care of the scientist. Everyone know the plan? Okay get into position and be ready to move on my go." Mirage ordered as they crept out of their hiding places and got into position.

The two scientists were having fun with Husk. They were pulling her hair and poking her hard. Mostly they were interrogating her, "What's a little girl like you doing here anyways? This place is top secret no one is suppose to know about." Mousy said as she continued to struggle in his arms.

"Maybe she's a new test subject or she could be even used for pleasure. I mean look at her. She's very well developed for a kid." Baldy suggested running a hand through her hair.

Husk nearly bit his hand in two. "You two are going to regret this. I'm going to shut down this awful place and when I do I'm going to enjoy seeing you two rot in prison for all the hideous stuff you've done. What you have done to those kids is beyond human. Its pure evil! You're the freaks!"

"Watch your mouth you little lady. There's nothing you or anyone can do to stop us. In fact I think its time you met our boss. Lets see how brave you are when you meet Dr. Essex." Mousy said starting to pull her down the corridor.

That's when they heard the sounds of footsteps racing towards them followed by a crash indicating precious and irreplaceable medical equipment had been broken. Mousy shoved Husk into Baldy's arm and ran ahead to check it out.

He didn't get far before someone tripped him. He fell flat on his face. Before he could get up someone pinned him to the ground and quickly tied and gagged him. "Now that reminds me of when I was a Siren. Rest up boy your going to need it by the time were done with you." Boom Boom whispered leaning in for a kiss before slugging the guy in the face. "Man that felt good."

Meanwhile Baldy was getting nervous. His partner had vanished and he couldn't contact anyone. Also he had a squirming thirteen year old girl who was swearing her mouth off at him. "Shut your trap right now you little bitch. That's it I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." He whispered drawing back his fist ready to pound her.

An arrow zinged through the arrow and tore through the lab coat knocking Husk free. Someone kicked him square in the back slamming his face in the wall causing his jaw to break. Husk was hustled away just as a barrage of arrows tore through the air pinning him to the wall. He tried to break free, but was unable. When he looked up he saw a Native American girl in some sort of uniform with a bow filled with arrows aimed straight at his head. "I stay silent if I were you." Mirage told him icily.

"HELP! HELP! HELP!" Baldy shouted before Husk knocked him unconscious's. "I am _not_ some helpless child. I can't believe I was stupid enough to be caught by these two bozos. So what do we do with them?"

"I have a wicked idea. Hey Shadow you feel up to interrogating a bunch of losers?" Boom asked as the ninja.

Ten minutes later the two scientists woke up with the blood rushing to their heads. That's because they were bound tightly and hanging upside down from the pipes. Glancing around furiously they saw seven teenagers in different uniforms that all had some sort of X on it surrounding them. "What is the meaning of this? Who are you people and what are you planning on doing to us?" demanded Baldy.

"I hold your tongue if I were you. You're not in a position to be demanding anything. You're going to help us rescue our friends and shut down this living nightmare." Daytripper told them.

"What makes you think will tell you anything anyways?" Mousy challenged.

"I don't know maybe if you want to avoid getting an arrow through your head? I have a good aim and this close I can't miss right guys?" Mirage said lazily aiming her bow at them.

"Forget it we don't talk. You're nothing but a bunch of stupid kids. What's the worst you can do? There's no way the police or the government are going to believe a thing you say." Baldy shot at them.

"Tell us how to disarm the security system so that we can get through this place undetected now. You two have to know something. We heard you to talking about the Prodigy Subjects. We want to find them now. So start talking amigos." Sunspot demanded.

"Why do you care about a bunch of test subjects? There not worth anything at all." Mousy asked

"Can't you see what were trying to do here? We're trying to improve the test subjects. If they hadn't been found and brought here they never would have been able to maximize their fullest potential. What's so wrong with that?" Baldy challenged.

"How delusional are you two? Only a complete moron would deny the truth that's going on here!" Husk muttered angrily.

"Those 'test subjects' as you call them are people. They had names; families, lives and you took that away from them. You kidnapped, tortured, and experimented on them. Strip them of their dignity and took away their identity. What you have done is such a heinous crime against humanity there isn't a punishment sever enough for it." Boom Boom snarled.

"You're the freaks. Trying to justify what you've done in the name of science. If you're human at all you'll tell us how to find our friends and rescue them from this terrible place. Now will ask once again how do we disarm the security system and were are the prisoners." Magma said in low tone of voice.

Both scientists looked at the kids one by one. They had never encountered a group like this before. They were well organized, well trained, and had a command and uniform style all their own. Whoever this team was they meant business. But Essex was paying them to ignore their conscience and keep their traps shut so that's what they were going to do.

"We like to help you kiddies we really would. But our hands are tied as you can see and we just can't help you out." Mousy squeaked.

"So why don't you let us go and you can try to find your way around by yourself." Baldy said snippily.

"I rather we didn't have to do this the hard way, but you insist." Mirage said casually. She dropped her bow and motioned for Shadow to come forward. He did holding his katana and making the two scientists sweat like crazy. "There all yours."

"I have no objections to using my blade to get the answers I seek. So I suggest that you answer as truthfully as possible. Otherwise I might just slip and cut your throats." Shadow threatened bringing his blade up to their necks.

"You're bluffing. Your honor won't allow you to harm us!" Mousy squeaked.

"You're confusing me with my samurai friend Vincent san. Now I ask again what I want to know. Where can I find Prodigy 6 and Prodigy 7 and how to my friends and I avoid the security alarms?" Shadow asked pressing the blade against Mousy throat.

"Okay I'll talk just don't slit my throat!" Mousy pleaded.

"Will you shut up! If we talk nothing going to save us from Essex wraith!" Baldy shouted at his friend. He was about to yell more when an arrow whizzed pass his head. He gulped looking Mirage straight in the eye.

"Be quite and let your partner talk. If you talk again without permission again I'll have one of my friends make you regret it. Now you where saying?" Mirage asked sweetly. She was projecting a calm, cool, in control demonor. Inside she was a nervous wreck and was completely unsure of how to deal with this situation.

Shadow cut his blade lighting fast cutting Mousy down. Magma and Sunspot caught him before he hit the floor. Straightening up he pointed his katana at him. "Lead the way. Don't worry about your friend he'll be fine. Let's go." He said shoving him forward. Magma and Sunspot flanked him making sure that he didn't try to escape. The rest of them fell behind the two of them in a quiet march.

"You shouldn't doubt yourself so much." Shadow remarked casually to Mirage as they watched Mousy type in the access code to a restricted area. They were all ready incase they where betrayed.

"What? What do you mean?" Mirage asked being caught off guard. Was it possible that the ninja mutant knew how she felt inside and what was going through her head? He might seeing as how he was going to be the next leader of his clan after his sensei. But that was a long time ago.

"You're doubting yourself and your afraid to look weak in front of others. You also blame yourself for what's going on and that's eating you up. You need to relax and try to concentrate on doing one thing at a time. Trust yourself and everything will work out." Shadow told her reassuringly. The door buzzed open and he bowed to her before slipping through.

"Your crush certainly has a way with words you know that Magma. I'm beginning to see why you like him." Mirage whispered to Magma as they continued on their way. Magma blush, but didn't comment.

It felt like forever before they finally reached the level with the holding cells. What they saw broke their hearts and made them gasp. On the far wall were cells that were dirty, tiny, with no privacy at all with coded doors. There was an operating table with all kinds of surgical equipment nearby. There were all sorts of recording devices and computers lined the room with unbearable lighting. Huddling just outside a cell door where two small children. One was a little girl with long dirty black hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing an orange jumpsuit with a small black 6 on the front. Lying on top of her protecting her from a man with a razor sharp whip was a small boy with long messy black hair and hard blue eyes. His jumpsuit had a 7 on it. It was Vincent and April!

Back in the real world Gale was doing her rounds among the patients. Each patient had someone checking on him or her and talking to them encouraging them to wake up. She could feel the worry and anguish among them, but tried to remain positive. Suddenly she heard angry shouts and turned around.

Warren and Piotr were trying unsuccessfully to hold down a panicked Vincent. He was shouting, "Stop! Don't you hurt her! Leave us alone. Someone help me please!"

Blood began to appear on his right arm and his vitals were off the chart. Some of his old scars had begun to split open and he cried out in pain. "Warren strap him down! Piotr make sure he doesn't start firing energy blast! Beast, get over here. I don't have a clue what to do." Gale ordered about as she tried to get close enough to calm him down. "I can't get him to calm down from this distance. He's to scared."

"Move aside boys let me see what we have here. Hmm I don't want to give him a sedative incase that has some negative side effects. I'm going to try and stabilize him. Gail, could you please heal the wounds that have opened up?" Beast asked

"Sure thing Mr. McCoy. I don't think I can calm him down at all though. My empathic abilities are failing to reach him at all. The others should hurry or he might just die of fright." Gail said as she healed his arm up.

Meanwhile both Jean and Forge where looking frantically at the readouts on the team. The team's armbands have been continuously sending out transmissions on the team. A moment ago all was fine, but now alarms were going off as the armband reported that the team was in trouble.

"This is not good, this is not good at all. According to these diagnostics readouts the team has been injured severally. Sunspot and Magma just received nasty blows to the head. Daytripper's ankle has been twisted and Boom Boom took a blow to the abdomen." Jean said frantically

"Shadow, Husk, and Mirage seem to be holding off the majority attacks, but the stress is becoming to much for their body. I wish there was something we could do to help them, but we can't." Forge said angrily.

"I really hope that no one gets shot. Are you sure you can't manipulate Vincent's dream enough to send them some medical aid?" Jean inquired

"Don't you think I would have done that already if I could? Sorry Jean I shouldn't have yelled at you. The best I can do is try to create a stronger connection so they can convince Vince that it's not real." Forge sighed typing as fast as he could

"You better hurry. I'm receiving the teams thoughts and its not good news at all." Jean replied.

In Vincent dream world things had gone from bad to worse in a blink of an eye. Mousy had managed to wiggle free and hit the alarm. Now hundreds of armed men were pouring in trying to capture them. Daytripper, Boom Boom, Magma, and Sunspot had formed a perimeter around the room trying to keep the guards back. Shadow and Mirage were using their weapons to keep the creep with the whip away from Vincent and April while Husk checked them over.

"Hey its time to go. Come with us where here to set you free. Come on I'm not going to hurt you. Its me Paige, Vincent you and April can trust me." Husk said offering her hand. Vincent slapped her hand away and drew a crying April closer to him.

"Get away from us I don't know who you are or why you call me Vincent. My name is Prodigy 7 and she's 6. You're just here to transfer us to another lab to be experiment on. I won't let you hurt me or six!" Vincent said angrily. It was obvious he didn't know her.

"I'm not lying Vincent. I'm here to help you. You have to believe me. Where you're friends and your having a nightmare. None of this is real. Its your own personal nightmare. The only way we can help you is if you believe in us so we can use our mutant powers to rescue you." Husk insisted

"Why should we believe any thing you say? Your scary looking and your friends too. " April cried. She glared angrily at her then thrust her hands forward as if to push her away. Husk stumbled backwards as a graviton force sent her sprawling into the middle of the attack.

"Nice that you could join the party. Where you able to convince him that where here to help him? More to the point do we have our powers back yet? We can't keep this up much longer." Mirage said shooting out the lights leaving the enemy in confusion.

Emergency lights came back on and that's when the guns started firing. The members of the New Mutants and X Factor team members dove to find cover. Husk crawled over to Mirage. "No go. Vince doesn't even regonicize me at all. He won't listen to me. I can't convince him to trust me so I can't get him to allow us to use our powers."

"Well we have to do something. We can't just sit here waiting to be killed by a stray bullet. We have to take some action now." Boom Boom pointed out. She stood partway up. "Come on where the New Mutants and X Factor. We can do anything. Now lets go kick some butt!" she yelled before charging back into the fight.

"She's insane! What in the world does your brother see in her anyways?" Sunspot asked. Husk shrugged her shoulders before rejoining the fight.

Vincent and April were scrambling for the exit. This was there one chance to get out of here without being caught. They were racing for the door when a sharp crack filled the air and razor edged whip hit April on the back. "Ahh!" she screamed falling to the ground.

"SIX! Leave her alone you big bully!" Vincent yelled speeding at him in a short burst of super speed. The man with the whip just grinned and flicked the whip. He wrapped it around Vincent ankles causing him to trip. "You really think you can beat me? That's a laugh. Your punishment for trying to escape will be most sever." He laughed maniacally stepping closer. He drew back the whip and tossed it forward.

Vincent closed his eyes waiting for the unbearable pain to hit him, but if never did. He heard a sharp gasp of pain and drops of blood fell on him. Opening his eyes he saw the strange girl that the called Husk crouching over him. The man in the gray ninja suit slashed his katana cutting the wicked whip and the girl with long light brown hair chopped the guy down with a movement of her hand.

Vincent gaze fell on Husk who had sunk to her knees in pain. Her exposed midriff had taken the brunt of the assault. There was very deep cut opened with blood dripping down her sides. "You really are trying to help us aren't you?"

"Yes we are and we can beat the bad guys with your help. This is your dream Vincent. What you want to happen happens. If you want us to have our powers then will have them. Together we can end this nightmare once and for all."

Vincent took a look behind her at the desperate plight of the other teenagers who were fighting for him. They where hopelessly outnumbered and outgunned. They needed help if they where to survive. "I believe in you Paige. Help save me and my friend."

Husk felt her powers come rushing back to her. Ripping of her damaged skin she let out a shout of joy seeing an undamaged metallic one underneath. Smiling she watched in delight as the others got their powers back. "Now lets get this party started!"

Daytripper began firing force bolts from her hands taking out soldiers left and right. Magma turned into her fire form and melted the keypads that opened the doors to the room. The rest of the guards couldn't get through. Sunspot was flying all over the room snatching guards off the grounds and hurling them into the cages. He slammed the door locking them inside. "Lets see how much you like being trapped in a cage." He told them angrily.

Shadow was using his increase speed and strength to help him take out the security system that had just turned on. Using his katana to block several laser beams he created ninja throwing star weapons and tossed them at the laser guns successfully taking them out. When a guard tried to sneak up behind him he just became one with the shadows and then attacked him in his shadow form. "We better get out of here fast! The backup system will be operational shortly."

"Then what are we waiting for an invitation? I'll cover us just get Vincent out of here!" Boom Boom yelled as she threw several time bombs to cover their rear ends as they made their way towards the back of the room where a secret door was hidden. Press a tiny switch they descend into the bowels of the Prodigy Lab.

Husk picked up Vincent and Mirage carried April out of the room as they all raced through the maze of secret passageways and endless twist and turns. "Is everyone okay?" Mirage asked as they took a short breather.

"Mostly minor injuries and some deep cuts. Nothing that we can't fix up with the proper medical care and some time to heal. How are you holding up?" Daytripper asked

"I'm fine don't worry. My main concern now is how come were still here. I thought that once we rescued Vincent that the nightmare would be over and we jump into someone else's dream. That hasn't happened why?" Mirage mused.

"Maybe there's still something that we have to do left or maybe we have to get out of the building for this nightmare to end." Sunspot suggested to the group.

"Why don't we ask Vincent if he's ready to wake up." Boom Boom said with attitude.

Husk shifted the little boy in her arms so she could look him straight in the eye. "Hey Vincent you wouldn't know how to get out of the building or be ready to wake up would you?"

"I'm ready to wake up. If I wake up will April be there with me?" Vincent asked innocently.

One by one the looked at each other wondering how they were suppose to answer his question. "Um Vincent the thing is this is your dream and whatever you want happens in here. But in the real world you're not a little boy and your friend April over there. Well she's not there." Husk said carefully

"What do you mean I'm not there? Am I still stuck in this awful place or is there something your not telling me?" April asked hesitantly. She looked over Mirage's shoulder and at Husk. "Please you must tell me."

"April we can't. It would just be wrong." Magma said

"Try to understand will find a different way out if we have to. We won't give up." Shadow quietly added.

"If there is no other way to escape from here without 7 I mean Vincent waking up then tell me now." April screamed starting to kick and screaming like a baby.

"Calm down April. The thing is in our world you died. You died a very horrible and pointless death by the hands of the man who create this place. He used you against Vincent and us. And I'm guessing Vincent has never been able to get over the guilt of feeling he let you down. If we leave here you'll stay because your nothing but a memory of the person Vincent once knew. Do you understand?" Daytripper asked her gently.

Both little kids looked at her with dismay written all over this place. They didn't want to lose each other, but they had to escape this place. "I guess you better get going then. I'll stay here. I can take care of myself." April said bravely sliding out of Mirage's arms.

"Six no! I won't abandon you to this place. You're coming with us. Lets go." Vincent said

Suddenly the air was filled with gunfire and the shouts of angry voices. They had been discovered. When they peeked out of their hiding place they saw to their alarm Sinister leading the charge. They couldn't beat him in the real world there was no way they would here. "Move, move, move! Boom Boom use your powers to block their progress. Lets move people!" Mirage ordered.


	3. Rogue

Vincent looked up alarmed at the Professor words. "What? There inside Rogue's mind right now. I want to join them." Vincent said standing up only to be forcefully pushed back down by Warren. 

"Vincent you're in no condition to be going anywhere. You're barely able to stand on your own let alone fight." He told him sternly.

"Besides we need to keep an eye on you. We don't know if there is any nasty side effects because of the induced nightmarish sleep. Now get back in bed where I can keep an eye on you." Beast told him. 

"But Mr. McCoy I have to do something! Rogue is stuck in dream she can't awaken from. She could get hurt or even die! At least let me stay by her." Vincent insisted.

"Alright my boy. But only if you stay in bed and don't try anything funny. Jaime will you please roll the gurney over here next to Rogue's bed. Rahne please bring the monitors over here as well." Beast told him.

"Sure thing Mr. McCoy. Come on Rahne help me." Jaime said eagerly. Rahne and him went over and collected the monitors placing on the bed. Both of them started pushing the bed over to where Vincent was sitting. Once there they both helped Vincent into bed and hooked up again to the device. "Don't worry Vincent I'm sure that everything will be all right." Assured Jamie.

"I hope your right Jaime. But I still worry. Rogue has had such a terrifying life. Not to mention the horrors of other people's lives. Whatever she's experiencing right now must be truly terrifying." Vincent told him.

"I've got him covered for now. Why don't you two go check on the others," suggested Gale as she and Beast begin to run routine test on Vincent's.

The two young mutants wandered over to Sam who was sitting next to Ray talking to his buddy. "Come on buddy time to wake up. I promise that whatever you're experiencing right now isn't real. If you can hear me respond."

"Nothing yet?" Rahne asked gazing down at the sleeping mutant. 

"I can't get through to him. I'm really worried. Not only about him and the others, but also my sister. This is her first real mission as a member of the X-Factor team. What if something serious happens to her? How would I explain it to my parents? And what about Tabby? Is she okay?"

"Hey I'm sure that their both okay. Both of them have faced some pretty tough opponents and they've come out okay. I mean when the Acolytes kidnapped Paige and me held her own ground. And let's not forget that Tabby lived with the Brotherhood for a while. Anyone who can survive them has to pretty resourceful." Jaime pointed out. He was trying to convince them that everything was okay, but even he didn't know that.

"Maybe I could go check on Forge and Jean. They could tell us what is happening with how our friends are doing. You two stay here I'll be right back." Rahne said hurrying out of the infirmary. 

She transformed into her werewolf self and ran full speed to the elevator. Hitting the button with her paw she waited impatiently for the door to open. Finally she arrived at her destination transforming back she knocked on the door. "It's Rahne. Can I come in?" 

Jean opened the door and smiled. "Hi Rahne come on in. Here for an update? Forge and I are just about done with our status check on the team."

Forge turned around and waved. Rahne smiled seeing as how Forge was finally wearing his X-Factor uniform. It resembled a New Mutant uniform with the sleeves missing and a tool belt on it. "I've checked the latest readings from the armbands. They're all in tune with Rogue's dream pattern so they should be in her dream right now. Communications are working fine. Health readouts indicated that they all are suffering from serious injuries. They need medical care, but I can't think of how to get it to them."

"Have you been able to determine where and when Rogue's dream is taking place?" Jean asked him. She looked down at the floor below and shivered. The black cloud had disappeared being replaced by a greenish and purple one.

"Not really. Her dream wave patterns are slightly erratic so I can't get a definite reading on where they are. However I think that this dream takes place in the not so distant past so Rogue should recognize them."

"Does that mean that they will have their powers?" Rahne asked urgently.

"Most likely yes. Time to check in with the group. Jean you want to do the honors?" Forge asked her.

Jean nodded her head and turned on the speaker. "Shadow come in please. This is Jean, can you hear me?" All she got was static. Concentrating she used her telepathy to strengthen her message. 

"This is Shadow. I hear you Jean. We made it safely into Rogue's dream. We're currently outside the mansion assessing our injuries. Will proceed inside to try and find Rogue."

Rahne whispered something to Jean who relayed the message. "Is either Tabby or Paige badly injured? Sam is anxious to know." 

"Tabby took a blow to the abdomen but she's fine. Paige had some injuries, but they healed when she ripped herself a new skin. Don't worry everything will be okay." Shadow replied.

"Alright proceed with caution. You don't know what you'll find in there." Jean warned him.

"Will do. Contact you once we've found Rogue. Shadow out." With a click he was gone. Jean looked up at Rahne who was standing still. "You can go back up there and tell them that everything is going as smoothly as possible. Don't worry Rahne everyone will be okay." Jean said placing a comforting hand on the Scottish girl's shoulder.

"Thank you. I shall go tell the others what I heard. Please inform us of any news at all. Bye." Rahne said disappearing. Sighing Jean turned back to the Danger Room with a look of concern on her face. 

"So what do you want to do? Should we enter the mansion or stay out here?" questioned Sunspot.

"We need to attend to our injuries. This may be a dream, but it's likely the medical equipment will heal us. We should at least see if we could find something to heal us. I'm not going to be much use if I have to keep limping." Daytripper pointed out. She winced in pain as she put her weight on her bad ankle.

"Well there is a plus side to being in Rogue's mind. We all still have our powers." Magma stated forming a fireball in her hands and then extinguished it.

"Alright will go in. But be alert for the slightest sign of danger. We have no idea what kind threats are in this dream. Lets go." Mirage said bravely. Checking to make sure she still had enough arrows she walked up the stairs and pushed opened the doors to the lobby.

"Hello? Is anyone home? HELLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Boom Boom yelled. Her voice echoed across the room. It looked exactly like the real lobby except the colors were faded, it was colder, and there was no sign of life anywhere.

"Where is everyone? Hey you don't think that Rogue's worst nightmare is being alone in the mansion do you?" Husk asked as she brushed a light layer of dust off a table.

Shadow raised a hand to silence the chatter. Instantly it was silent. He raised a finger to his lips and whispered, "We are being watched. Act naturally." They all started milling around. Suddenly Shadow struck fast with his katana ready to inflict harm when he halted a bare millimeter before his victims. Everyone gasped as they saw who it was. It was Kitty!

"Kitty! What are you doing here? You're suppose to be asleep?" Husk exclaimed.

"Guys I don't think that's Kitty. At least not the real Kitty Pryde. Look at her outfit. Its different then the one she had on back at the infirmary." Mirage pointed out.

Kitty or whoever she was giggled. "You're like right! I'm not your Kitty. I'm more like a distant echo a ghost if you had to label me. I'm like what's leftover after Rogue absorbs someone. You should be careful. There are a lot of dangers around here." 

"What kind of dangers exactly? Whatever it is we can handle it. Where not afraid of anything and we have our powers this time around." Sunspot assured her crossing his arms defiantly. 

"What are you mister macho men? Never mind I guess I can answer your questions. You won't find many others around here who will like help you out." Ghost Kitty replied.

"Others? You mean there's more like you in this place?" Magma said intently. She started glancing around furiously.

"Yeah. Everyone Rogue's ever absorbed lives here. Most of the time we get along fine. But right now it's chaos. The only way to restore balance if you like find Rogue and get her back in charge. But in order to do that your going to need to be fixed up so follow me. Come on I'll take you to Beast. He'll help!" Ghost Kitty said excitedly as she started phasing through the ground.

"Kitty we can't follow you through the floor." Mirage reminded her best friend. Kitty quickly fixed the problem by phasing Mirage and Husk. Daytripper teleported Magma and Sunspot while Shadow traveled through the shadows to the infirmary.

When they arrived they found Ghost Kitty talking to a Ghost Beast. "Well it seems we have some new arrivals. You don't seem to be like the rest of us."

"We're not Mr. McCoy. Where real and where here to help Rogue wake up from this horrible nightmare. But right now we could use some medical aid. Think you could fix us up?" Mirage asked hesitantly. 

"Of course. Everyone hop on top of a table. I'll get some things to help you guys. Just weight a moment." Ghost Beast said. Taking his advice they all sat down and waited to be attended to. A few minutes later they where all healing much better then they had been feeling. It was like their injuries had magically disappeared. Wondering about this they inquired why they felt so good.

"Hard to explain. It could be an infinite number of reasons. The dream itself, an unexpected side effect of Forge's machine, who really knows. The point is for now you feel better. Now you best be off before someone else finds you down here. This isn't the best place to be right now." Ghost Beast warned them as he finished treating Daytripper's ankle.

"Why? I don't understand why we have to be careful. According to Kitty the only people who live here are the ghosts of the people Rogue's absorbed. The majority of the people that Rogue's absorbed are friends not enemies." Boom Boom pointed out. 

"Like you don't get it do you? Most of the time where faint whisperers in her head, but right now where full-blown people fighting for control of this place. And where all acting like the way we where the moment she absorbed us or even just acting like crazy. If you don't watch yourselves you'll all get hurt." Ghost Kitty tried to explain.

"Hey we've dealt with the Acolytes, magical threats, Hellions, Neophraym, and the Friends of Humanity. I think we can handle a couple of ghosts." Sunspot said arrogantly.

Ghost Kitty shrugged her shoulders. These people weren't her responsibility. If they wanted to walk through the mansion with dozens of dangerous super powered beings that was their concern. Still she couldn't just leave them alone could she? "Look I'm just trying to help. I don't want to have see you guys end up as permanent residences here because someone screwed up. Just find Rogue and get her back in charge fast."

"We will Kitty. That's a promise. Now before we go do you have any idea where Rogue might be hiding?" Mirage asked her friend. 

Ghost Kitty shrugged her shoulders. "The last time I saw her she was like in Professor Xavier office. But that was a long time ago. Sorry I can't be more help to you. Good luck."

"Thanks. All right team grab some medical care to take with us. We have no clue when where going to be able to heal ourselves next. Lets search the mansion from top to bottom. Remember anyone we see is not the real person and their highly dangerous." Mirage ordered. After one final check they headed out ready for anything.

They had only made it halfway down the hall when a flaming horseman stopped them. They heard a crazed laughter and peered through the flames to see Pyro standing with his flamethrowers ready. "Howdy mates. Funny running into you here. I've been bored out of my mind trying to find something to do. Now you guys have provided me with the perfect entertainment. Burn baby burn!" Pyro screamed loudly. He manipulated the flames till they encased the boys in a fire cage and leaving the girls vulnerable to attack.

"Just you and me Shelia's. Just the way I like it. Time to roast some X men." Pyro laughed manically.

"Get behind me girls. This Acolyte is mine! Hey Pyro guess what? You know that old saying about never play fire? Well here's why!" Magma shouted turning into her lava form and began firing molten lava straight at the crazed Aussie.

Pyro blocked her attack with a flame monster of his. He then turned up his own attack pushing back against Magma. "You're my kind of Shelia. Full of burning passion! But you made a mistake attacking me with your fire powers. After all I control fire!" Pyro reminded her.

"I know, but I'm betting you can't control lava! Its not true fire so I give up now!" Magma told him. Drawing back her hands she began hurling fireballs at high speeds at him while at the same time sending a stream of fire from her feet.

Pyro was unable to defend against the simultaneous attack. He dropped to the floor trying to put out flames that had engulfed his supposed fireproof costume but was just making it worse.

"Let's put an end to this now. Daytripper if you be so kind?" Magma said stepping back. Daytripper nodded and raised her hand. Focusing all her powers she zapped the convulsing man with a very powerful force bolt knocking him out.

"That should keep him out of our hair for awhile. Shadow, Sunspot you okay?" Daytripper asked turning to face the boys who had been freed from their fiery prison.

"Yeah were fine. Why do you think he separated us? I mean he went after you girls specifically." Sunspot said gravely.

"Who knows why he does anything? This guy is insane. One thing is certain though. We shouldn't underestimate anyone in here. Now let's move on. We have a lot of ground to cover in a short amount of time." Shadow pointed out.

"Maybe we should check in with Jean and Forge first. See if they have anything that could help us locate Rogue." Husk suggested. 

"It couldn't hurt. Mirage to Jean come in Jean. Jean if you can here me we need to know if you can help us locate Rogue in this dream and if there's any change in Rogue's condition at all." Mirage said.

"Negative Mirage. I've tried using my telepathy to locate her for you guys, but nothing. Forge is unable to pinpoint her either. Nothing from the infirmary yet on Rogue's condition. Vincent is awake and fine. He's also complaining about being stuck in the infirmary. Please hurry." Jean said before cutting the connection. 

"Things must really be tense for her to hang up like that on us. We better get moving." Husk said urgently. She started running down the hall before anyone could stop her. They others ran after yelling her to get back to him.

Husk entered the kitchen warily. She ripped her skin revealing a metal one underneath. She began scanning the place searching for a sign of life. There was none. Hurriedly she opened the fridge hoping to get a snack when she was lifted into the air and hurled against the stove. "Ahh!" she screamed collapsing to the floor. She looked up and snarled. Standing over her smirking was Magneto. 

"Well if it isn't one of Charles misguided X-men. I'm afraid I don't recognize you. Who are you my dear?" Ghost Magneto asked gliding over towards her.

"My name is Husk bucket head! You must be from before Rogue met me because we have met and it sure wasn't a pleasure." Husk growled raising her fist to hit him. Magneto merely waved his hand halting her in the middle of the air.

"You are such a child. As you must know I control all things that are metal. And that includes your metallic skin my dear." Ghost Magneto said as he used his powers to hold her prisoner.

Suddenly a brilliant red beam hit him in the stomach sending him careening through the window. Husk dropped to the floor and was immediately surrounded by her friends who had finally found her. They looked up to see who had saved her. They smiled as they saw it was the ghost of Scott. "Thanks Scott! I owe you big time!" 

Scott who was wearing his uniform tuned to face him. His expression was that of pure rage. He didn't know them at all. The others started to back away as he brought his hand up to his visor to blast them. "Say good bye freaks!"

Right before he fired his beams a very angry Magneto who came flying through the broken window knocked him off balance. He wasn't alone. Sabertooth ripped open the back door and came charging at him ready to tear out his throat.

In mid leap he was halted by Jean's phantom. She looked exactly the way she did when she had been under Mesmero control. Cold, serious, and deadly all wrapped in one package. She brought her hands together and made motions to rip Sabertooth apart.

"What is going on with them? What are do they think their doing?" Daytripper yelled over the roar of the fighting. They scramble to hide behind some broken furniture and avoid being hit in the crossfire.

"I think its some sort of power struggle. Remember what Kitty said. Without Rogue in charge its total chaos. This must have been what her mind was like when she lost total control. That must be her worst nightmare." Sunspot said ducking as the kitchen sink was thrown their way.

"I think it is more then that. Her fears run deeper than this. I can feel it." Mirage said.

"One thing is certain we need to get out of here now. I'll create a diversion. The rest of you crawl out of here as fast as you can. I'll be right behind you. Go!" Shadow ordered creating shadows to cover their departure. Soon they where out of the kitchen and in the rec room locking the door behind them.

"We have to find Rogue soon. This is getting out of hand!" exclaimed Magma.

"How do we do that? With all those ghost out there fighting for control we have no way of safely exploring this place." Daytripper pointed out.

"Not all of us are fighting for control. I watch out for Mystique though. She's on the warpath upstairs. That's why I'm hiding down here with Jaime." A voice said. Whirling around and they saw Kurt hanging from the ceiling while Jaime hid under the pool table. "Hello my friends."

"Kurt! Do you recognize me? It's Amanda, you're girlfriend." Daytripper asked intently running over towards him. Kurt let go of the ceiling and landed in front of her. He looked her over slowly and carefully.

"I'm sorry I don't know you. I must have been absorbed before I met you. I wish I did. You're very beautiful. I'm surprised that a beautiful person like you would go out with a freak like me." Ghost Kurt told her looking down at himself sadly.

Daytripper tilted his head up and looked him straight in the eyes. "You're the most handsome guy I know Kurt. We all could use your help. Have you or Jaime seen Rogue?"

"I haven't seen Rogue at all. She went into hiding when the darkness came and surrounded the place." Ghost Kurt told them. 

"Darkness? You must mean the nightmare. Do you realize that this is a dream?" Mirage inquired.

"Yeah we know. Right now we have to move. I don't want to be here when Juggernaught comes tearing through here. I think I can help you guys. Come on follow me." Ghost Jaime said leading them upstairs to the bedrooms.

"We have to be very quite. Several of the more hostile ghosts have been running loose around here. Early today I spotted Rogue hiding up here. I think she locked herself in her room to try to block out all of us. Usually she stays in the Professor office keeping us in line. But when the darkness appeared around this place something freaked her out big time. She ran screaming out of the office and into her room. I was all alone up here when it happened." Ghost Jaime explained as they crept through the hallways. They paused at corners to check to see if anyone was coming.

"Why didn't you try and find out what was going on? You could have helped her." Shadow pointed out.

"Hey give the kid a break. The moment Rogue lost control I bet all hell broke loose. Hiding was the smart move." Magma snapped at him. 

"Uh you guys better stop arguing and start running. We got trouble!" Boom Boom said pointing down the hall. They all gasped seeing Vincent flying towards them hands charged. Boom Boom threw some time bombs down on floor to block Vincent path. "Come on guys lets move."

"Whoever that guy is he's been really hot tempered since Rogue disappeared." Ghost Kurt said. "We need to get out of the halls. Can any of you teleport?" he demanded angrily.

"I can take two with me. Shadow can move through shadows. I hope the layout of the mansion hasn't changed or where going to end up in a wall." Daytripper said grabbing Magma and Husk. Ghost Kurt grabbed Mirage and Boom. Sunspot charged up and started flying down the hallway at full speed as Shadow jumped from shadow to shadow. Ghost Jaime stayed behind to distract Ghost Vincent.

A minute later they were all outside the bedroom door of Rogue. They could here the sounds of someone crying inside. "This is where I must leave you. I will try to buy you some time my friends. Please be careful and good luck." Ghost Kurt said and in puff of smoke he was gone leaving nothing but the scent of sulphur.

"Well we've made it this far. Might as well go in. Everybody ready?" Mirage asked bravely. The others nodded their heads. Grasping the doorknob firmly she twisted the knob and opened up the door.

The room was pure white. There was minimal light. Their footsteps echoed across the walls. The room seemed huge compared to the real one. They looked all over, but they couldn't spot Rogue. "Fan out. Find her. When you do try to comfort her. Convince her this is nothing, but a dream."

A few minutes later Sunspot called the others over. He found Rogue curled up on the floor crying. Her Goth makeup streaked her face. Her clothes where ripped and torn. Her hands weren't gloved. She looked like she had been in a fight because her lip was bloody. When she saw them she tried to back away from them, but was trapped. "Get away from me! Leave me alone. I don't want you in my head." 

"Rogue it's us! We are your friends and where here to help you out of this dark place and back to the light. You have to trust us when we say none of this is real. Take my hand and let's go." Magma said holding out her hand.

"No! Don't touch me! No one can touch me!" Rogue said desperate to get away. She struggled to get to her feet. Drawing on her strength she tried to flee from them, but just fell to the ground. 

"Here let me help you up." Husk said already leaning down to pick her up.

A chill ran down Mirage's spine. A vision flashed through her head. It was like she could predict what was about to happen in the nightmare. "Husk don't touch her!"

To late Husk touched her and both girls started screaming. Rogue was absorbing her and she had no way to stop herself from doing so. 

Meanwhile in the real world Xavier, who had been trying to reach Rogue telepathically, heard Mirage's warning screaming in his head. "Vincent get away from Rogue!"

Too late she had already started absorbing him. Vincent screamed and tried to break contact, but was unable to. No one could get close enough to separate the two. "Stand back I have an idea. Shield your eyes Vincent!" Jubilee ordered lowering her glasses and shooting a bunch of fireworks straight at him.

The fireworks broke the connection and sent Vincent gurney spinning right into the Professor. Sam and Jaime ran to check on him while Jubilee tossed her coat over Rogue. "What happened Professor? Why did Rogue suddenly start absorbing Vincent like that?"

"I don't know and neither does Forge. Jean and him just heard from the team. They found Rogue, but experienced the same thing. They are unsure how to proceed."

"We should have known that her worst nightmare would be that she could lose the ability to touch and be overrun by the personalities in her mind." Rahne said.

"What is done is done. We must focus on what is going on right now. Vincent are you okay?" Xavier asked concern in his voice. 

"A little drained, but otherwise I feel fine. Nothing a quick nap won't cure. I'm more concerned about Rogue. A moment before she started to absorb me I thought I heard her say no. Do you think that means she can be reached?"

"I don't know. I myself had a warning that something bad was going to happen. It might be that since Danielle caused the nightmares in the first place that she can manipulate better while inside one. That might include being able to sense what will happen next before it occurs." Xavier mused.

"Whatever it is let's hope that they save Rogue soon. She's not going to last much longer." Vincent said evenly.

Meanwhile back in the dream they had managed to free Husk from being absorbed by having Sunspot blast them apart. Magma was looking her over while the others discussed how they were going to help Rogue. She had retreated to a corner and was muttering under her breath. 

"This is an unexpected setback. How do we help her if we can't get anywhere near her?" demanded Boom Boom.

"I don't know. But somehow we have to convince her that she dreaming and I don't think talking is going to help at all. I'm open to suggestions of how we convince her to wake up." Mirage stated.

"Perhaps the answer is staring us straight in the face. When she was absorbing Husk I notice that she seemed confused. It was almost like she knew from her memories that she was dreaming. If we hadn't broken contact we might be out of here." Shadow explained to the group.

"You want one of us to be absorbed by her so she can learn this is a dream? What if she holds on to long and we end up vegetables! Have you thought of that?" Sunspot demand of her.

"We really have no choice. It's our only option. So who is going to be the lucky person who has their life force drained?" Daytripper asked everyone there on the team.

"Let me do it. She already has absorbed me. If she touches me again she might get all my memories." Husk volunteered stepping forward. 

"Forget it Husk. You're too weak. I'm the leader of the group so I'll do it." Mirage informed them.

"Mirage we can't guarantee your safety. We don't even know the effects of her absorption powers inside this nightmare. Are you really willing to put your life on the line for a theory?" Daytripper asked her.

"There is no other option. Take a look at her. She can't last much longer in here. If we don't take action now she could withdraw permanently into her mind. Or worse. Die because none of us where brave enough to take the risk. I don't know about you guys, but I sure don't want that on my conscience." Mirage replied. 

"At least let us run this by Forge and Jean so that they know what going on. Jean come in this is Shadow. I need to talk to you come in."

"I can barely hear you. Were experiencing some sort of static here. Forge is trying to fix it, but it might take some time. Think your question to me." Jean told them through a bunch of static. 

"Jean we think we found a way to wake Rogue up. It involves having her absorb one of us so she obtains the knowledge that this is nothing, but a bad dream. Our problem is we don't know what will happen to the person who's absorbed. Any ideas?" Shadow thought to her.

Jean relayed the message to Forge who was in the middle of repairing the com system. "The Danger Room has been converted into a portal to the dream world. My device interphase can only keep them safe from harm for so long. As long as Rogue doesn't touch the person to long they should be okay. But to be on the safe side I'll stand by ready for the fail safe."

"You got all that? I've informed the Professor. He doesn't sound to happy about it, but he says you should go for it. Just be careful and be ready for the next jump." Jean thought to them. 

"Okay we got approval. Its up to you now." Shadow told Mirage. She nodded and removed her right arm grip so she could make better contact. She slowly approached Rogue.

Rogue saw her and scampered under the bed. She was whimpering like a little baby. Sunspot and Boom each grabbed a leg and hauled her out. She resisted all the way clawing at the carpet desperate to get away. "Go away! Leave me alone! I don't want you or anyone to touch me. My mutation isn't a blessing it's a curse. Don't you get it I'm poison!"

"Your not poison Rogue and your certainly not cursed. You more than anyone else in the entire world deserve the ability to touch without fear. I want to help you Rogue. Take my hand and I'll show you a place where you don't have to worry about personalities or curses at all." Mirage said softly. She held out her hand, but Rogue refused to take it.

"I know you're scared. Believe me I know what its like to have a gift you don't want. I mean my powers just seem to cause trouble. But I do know my life wouldn't be worth living if I didn't have my friends to help me." Mirage told her kindly.

Rogue still looked at her hand suspiciously. "Why? Why do you want me to touch you? I'll just hurt you. I'm tired of hurting people."

"Because if you don't you'll remain here forever. Is that what you want? To be locked up her all alone for the rest of eternity? I don't think so. Take my hand and let me show you the truth about this situation."

Rogue hesitated for moment. Glancing at each one of them she felt that she could trust them. Reaching out she took Mirage's hand firmly in hers and let her memories flow into her. It was chaotic for a moment. So much detail so many emotions. But the knowledge that this was dream stood out clearly. Jerking away she broke her connection from Mirage who looked seriously drained.

"I know the truth now. I guess it's up to me to wake up. Thank you for the help. I'll see you back in the real world." She said smiling. Closing her eyes she wished herself awake.

In the infirmary Rogue let out a groan and pushed Jubilee's jacket off of her. Sitting up she shook rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. Vincent was resting in the bed next to hers and everyone was smiling. "How long was I sleeping?"

"A little over two hours. You had us worried there for a moment. We thought we lost you. Here put these on until we know for sure you have control again over your powers. No need to take a chance." Beast said tossing her a pair gloves and a long sleeved shirt. Graciously she put them on.  
"How's the team doing? Did they get out of my mind in time?" Rogue asked.

"Yes they did and except for a little fatigue they seem to be holding up pretty well. Forge has informed me he placed them in your brother's dream. If you like you can talk to him, but you must stay in bed. Do I make myself clear?" Beast told her.

"Crystal. Man that was the strangest experience of my life. For a moment there I thought I was going to be lost forever. I hope that they get through to the others soon." Rogue said gazing fondly at her little brother.


	4. Kurt

Rogue looked at her little brother with concern and pity in her eyes. While she was overjoyed to have woken up from her own personal Hell, she was equally concerned about everyone who had been caught by this nightmarish plague. Sighing loudly she looked at her boyfriend for support. "Oh Vincent I feel so helpless. I mean look at everything that's happened today. We both barely survived our nightmares and we both know what Kurt's worst nightmare is. He fears being burned at the stake alive more than anything! If they can't save my brother in time I don't know what I'll do." She nearly cried on his shoulder.

"It will be okay Rouge. I mean look at the whole situation. So far Kurt has managed to stay alive despite being under for more than two hours. He has you here to help him find the way back to the real world and do you really think that Amanda is going to sit by and let her boyfriend be barbecued?" Vincent said trying to convince her that everything was going to be okay.

"No, but that doesn't mean that he won't die. No one can guarantee that everything will be all right. I mean you still have no idea what effects the nightmares have had on your powers or if I'll ever regain control over mine. Even if Kurt survives what will he have to face?" Rogue demand

"Rogue, please calm down. You must have faith that everything will be all right. Right now you need to stay in bed so that Beast and Gale can monitor your health. I don't want any of my student's to be injured by side effects." Xavier told her kindly.

Rogue relented and settled back down in bed, but she refused to leave her brother's side. She held his hand in her own gloved one and squeezed. "Come back to me little brother. I need you more than anything."

Kurt just shuddered and continued muttering under his breath. He kept switching from German to English and back to German. What he was saying didn't make a whole lot of sense to them at all. But they got the feeling whatever he was saying it wasn't good.

Jean and Forge where both working furiously on the control panels in the control room, trying to fix the communication array. Down below on the floor the images had changed to show a landscape surrounded in a blue cloud.

"Come on Forge we have to reestablish contact with the team. My telepathy is getting weaker the more involved in a dream they are." Jean told him urgently  
"Hold your horses Jean. This isn't as easy as it looks. I have to be careful or I risk losing permanent contact with the team or worse, stranding them in someone's dream forever. Okay just need to connect this wire to that port and all done. How's it look from up there?" Forge asked, hopeful that he had corrected the quandary. 

"Forge you did it! I'm receiving a signal again from the armbands. Everything seems to check out just fine." Jean told him ecstatic.

"Make sure the helmet is working properly. I don't want it overheating or something like that. The link between their minds and the Danger Room is very fragile. If anything blocks the corresponding signal we could have trouble on our hands." Forge reminded her as he got up.

"I don't think we have to worry much about that. The helmet is receiving the electrical impulse from the infirmary and then transmitting them into imagery in the Danger Room without problem." Jean replied smoothly.

"That's fantastic. Let's see if I can figure out where and when the team is shall I? Okay running analyzes on the image. Cross-referencing with Kurt's past and I have it. They're in his hometown of Germany before he came to America. I believe that they will have their powers, but Kurt won't know them at all." 

"Let's hope that little detail doesn't hinder them. Or that fact that the dream will probably have everyone speaking German." 

In the dream world the team was busy trying to figure out their situation. "What is this place? Does anyone have a clue where we are or more to the point whose dream were in now?" Mirage asked confused.

"Well I would have to guess where in Blue's dream. I mean look at this landscape. Nothing around here even remotely looks like what we have back home." Boom Boom stated.

"I think that Boom Boom is right. It would also explain why we seem to be speaking with a German accent. Haven't you noticed a certain edge to our voice?" Shadow asked them.

The others nodded their head in agreement. "Does that mean we can speak and understand German?" Husk wanted to know.  
"Its more likely that Kurt's mind is translating everything we say to other people into German and what they say to us English. It must be the brains way of coping with his bilingual skills." Mirage surmised.

"Are we going to stand here or are we going to search for Kurt? We all know what his worst fear is and how much do you want to bet that it's going to occur in here. For all we know it could have already happened." Daytripper alleged, anxious to get going. 

"I thought I saw a town a little ways that way. It could be Kurt's home. We should probably start looking for him there." Sunspot declared.

"Then let's start walking. It's going to take us awhile to get there." Mirage said already marching dutifully towards the town. The others followed her intent on finding Kurt before he got hurt. 

Magma was walking next to Shadow and asked him a question. "How are we going to explain away our uniforms? In the last two dreams our attire didn't matter much, but around here I'm sure it will get us in trouble."

"I'm sure that we'll think of something. We have already proven ourselves capable of figuring out ways of tricky situations. The solution to the problem with present itself at the right time." Shadow advised her.

"I hope your right. If we lose just one person because we were unable to come with a solution to a problem, I don't think I could live with myself. The guilt of messing up would haunt me for life." 

"Its best not to think of failure or it will certainly happen. By concentrating on the task at hand and visualizing you winning, you can't be beaten. My sensei taught me that."

"Your sensei was a wise man Shadow. Let's hope his ancient wisdom serves as well in the dream world as it does in the world of the ninja."

They finally reach the outskirts of the town and looked it over. It looked a lot like any other town in the world except the buildings seemed a little older and there where a few things, like a brewery, that you wouldn't find in any American town.

"So now what do we do? Stroll into town and tap someone on the shoulder and ask them if they've seen a blue furred demon?" Boom Boom demanded her hands on her hip.

"I suggest that we seek out the Wagner's. We know that they accept people who are different and they will be able to lead us to Kurt." Sunspot advocated.

"For once you're using your head. I think I can lead us to Kurt's home. He's told me about and shown me so many pictures I feel like I've grown up in Germany." Daytripper allotted.

"Alright, but try to stay out of sight. We don't want to be seen till we know for sure what's going on." Mirage told them. Nodding their heads they entered town and started walking through the back alleys and side streets.

After awhile they came to rest behind a small grocery store. Husk stomach rumbled loudly and they all laughed. They hadn't had anything to eat since before they started on this adventure. That was hours ago. "I guess where all a little hungry. Do you think dream food is real enough to eat?"

"If it's like everything else here it should be. But how do we get some food? We don't have any local currency and I don't care if it's a dream where not stealing." Mirage said.

"But were starving! If we don't eat something soon where going to collapse and then will be no use to anyone. Come on Mirage be realistic for once. We need the food and it's not like we can be put in jail for a crime that's not real." Boom Boom told her. 

"As much as I hate to admit your right. Okay here's the plan. Boom Boom, while your outfit is anything, but modest, it's the only uniform that could pass as normal clothes. So you're going to go inside and distracted the shopkeeper. Then Shadow will slip inside and lift some food. The rest of us will be waiting here. Try not to do anything stupid that could get you caught. And remember no powers." Mirage said staring straight at Boom Boom.

"Don't worry so much. Everything will be fine I promise you. Come on Ninja Boy let's get going. I hope that foreign guys love a sexy women." Boom Boom laughed crazily as she slipped out of the alley and headed for the door.

"Why in the world did Sam fall in love with her?" Husk asked rhetorically.

Boom Boom sauntered into the store shaking her body around. She loved being the center of attention, but at the same time she felt guilty. She was involved with a great guy and she shouldn't be acting like this. Sucking in a deep breath she approached the counter. "Hi. My name is Tabitha Smith and I'm a little lost. I'm trying to figure out my way to the train station. Can you help me?"

While Boom Boom distracted the clerk, Shadow materialized from one of the shadows on the far wall. He crept silently and swiftly through the store. He scanned the shelves looking for some fruit or snacks to take. He looked up and saw that Boom Boom was still distracting the clerk, but she couldn't keep it up much longer. He snatched some snacks off the shelves and stuffed them down his uniform. As he turned to leave he heard someone shout angrily at him. Busted. 

"Hey put those down punk! Come back here right now!" the clerk shouted. He grabbed a bat from behind the counter and started after him when Boom Boom tossed some of her bombs. The explosion sent him crashing into the counter.

"Come on! We have to get out here!" she shouted already racing out of the store. Shadow followed her and soon the seven mutants were racing down the streets with the police hot on their tail.

"I thought I told you not use your powers! How hard is that to remember?" Mirage shouted angrily as they jumped a fence and ran towards the forest.

"Well what was I suppose to do? Let him bash Shadow on the head with a bat? Besides I didn't think my bombs would cause this much damage. Man do they ever give up?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

"I don't think so. They must not have a high tolerance for thieves. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." Husk said panting.

"We may not have to. I think I know where we are. Cut through the next glade." Daytripper commanded. The others followed her through the glade and spied a small house near a river. They saw a couple standing by the river. They looked alarmed at the sight of seven teenagers running at them in strange costumes.

Daytripper tripped and sprawled out in front of them. The couple started to back away, but she quickly said something in German that the others didn't hear. The couple's eyes widened, but they helped Daytripper up and motioned the others to follow them inside their house. They just made it in as the police passed by.

"Are you children okay? Why in the world were the police chasing you?" Mrs. Wagner, Jimane, asked as she went and got some snacks for them.

"To be honest Mrs. Wagner they where chasing us because our friend there used her powers in the open." Mirage said. She glanced over at Daytripper wondering what she had told them to convince the couple to shelter them.

"So it's true then. You have powers just like our son. We always wondered if there were others like Kurt. Here have something to eat. You kids look famished." Mrs. Wagner told them.

"Thank you. We haven't eaten in hours." Shadow said politely taking some fruit and taking a huge bite.

"So what brings you to our town and how do you know our son?" Mr. Wagner, Stephen, asked curiously watching the seven mutants devour their food.

"It's kind of a long story. Will tell it to you in a moment, but for now I was wondering if you might have some spare clothes for us to wear? If we need to go back into town we need to fit in." Mirage asked politely.

Mrs. Wagner nodded her head and went upstairs to fetch some of hers and Kurt's old cloths. She returned a few minutes later with a large bundle in her arms. "I hope that these fit you. I know the girls clothes are slightly out of date, but they'll do fine. Here you go." She said handing them each an outfit.

A few minutes later they had put on their outfits over their uniforms and were laughing at how silly they all looked. Kurt's clothes were not the right size at all for Shadow and their girls were stuck in dresses. Finally they rejoined the Wagner's at the table and introduced themselves.

After finishing their tale they could see the scepticism on their face. It was one thing to accept mutants into their house. But to hear they were nothing but a figment of their son's imagination was an entirely different story. "Do you have any proof of what you claim?" Mrs. Wagner wanted to know.  
"I'm sorry that we don't, but you have to trust us when we say we want nothing more then to help your son. Kurt is in very real danger here. If he doesn't wake up he could stay asleep forever or even die. I don't think you like that much." Daytripper said, her voice betraying the concern and love she felt for her boyfriend. 

"We know what its like to be misunderstood because you're different. In the real world there are people who try to kill us for what we are. What we really want is to be accept and work together with humans." Mirage explained.

"Yeah and it wouldn't be the same without the Wild Blue Yonder. So can you help us out?" Boom Boom asked

"I can sense that you're telling the truth. It's nice to know that Kurt has made such wonderful and loyal friends. He's always been ashamed of the way he looks. He always thought that people would never accept him for who he truly is. But I'm glad to see he was wrong." Mr. Wagner said.

"And that he has such a beautiful girlfriend. Don't try to deny it I could tell the minute you said his name that you cared for him. You must really love him." Mrs. Wagner told Daytripper who blushed. 

"Kurt is the kindest, gentlest, most wonderful person I've ever met. We've been through a lot together. It means the world to me to help him out." Daytripper replied blushing a bit.

"So can you tell us where Kurt is? I mean its obvious he isn't here and we didn't seem him when we ran through the woods. So do you have any idea where we could find him or if he's okay?" Sunspot asked.

"We haven't seen Kurt since he left the house this morning. Usually he sticks close to home, but now I'm concerned. If what you told us is true then we have to find him quickly!" Mrs. Wagner exclaimed.

"We'll set up a search party. I'll take Shadow, Sunspot, and Husk with me and will check in the forest by the river. You take the rest of the kids and search the town. Keep in touch with those fancy communicators of yours. We will meet in the Town Square in two hours. Let's go." Mr. Wagner ordered.

"And remember, no powers unless you absolutely have to. We don't need to cause another scene like we did at the grocery store. Remember if you find Kurt don't be surprised that he doesn't know you. He has met us yet. Just talk to him and keep him safe. Everyone got that? Good." Mirage said. She was starting to feel more confident.

They split up and began searching for the fuzzy elf. The team by the river scoped out the entire forest and even searched on the other bank for any sign of him, but they didn't have any luck. The same went for the team who searched the town. They asked everyone they could find if they had seen Kurt, but no one had. It was like he vanished off the face of the Earth. Finally they all met up again in the town square exhausted and unsure of what to do next.

"I don't understand it. Kurt's has to be somewhere in this dream. Why haven't we been able to find him yet?" Husk demanded angrily.

"It does seem strange. Maybe we were wrong about his worst nightmare." Speculated Magma.

"No, I'm sure that we are right. Kurt is avoiding us for a reason, but he is somewhere around this place. We just have try harder." Daytripper insisted

"I think I might have a solution to our problem. What if I try to take control of this dream? I mean I was able to sense in Rouge's dream that her skin was dangerous. What if I try to lead this dream so it takes us to Kurt?" Mirage contemplated

It's the best chance we got. None of our other ideas have worked. I say go for it." Shadow told her. The rest of the group nodded in approval. It was their best chance at succeeding.

"Thanks for believing in me guys. I hope I don't let you down." Mirage said blinking back tears of joy. Closing her eyes she cleared her mind of any doubts and fears of failure. She reached out and let the dream world filter inside. Slowly she concentrated on one thing and tried to mold the dream world so it would obey her wishes. 

At first nothing happened and everyone just stared at her anxiously waiting for some sign that her powers were working. Suddenly they could hear angry shouts and cries for help coming their way. Mirage eyes flew open and she let out a gasp as she fell to the ground. "I think it worked." She said weakly.

"I think you're right now come on. We have to find the source of this disturbance." Shadow said helping her up. Mirage nodded and they took off running as fast as they could the Wagner's following them.

At the edge of town they found what they were looking for. An angry mob had surrounded a frightened and helpless Kurt who was desperately trying to get away. They kept shouting things at him angrily in German waving around pitchforks and torches. It was something right out of the Middle Ages.

"Kurt! Oh no, my baby. What are they going to do to my son?" Mrs. Wagner said clutching her husband's hand. She was desperately trying not to faint. Her face was etched with worry and concern for her son.

"I can't hear them clearly enough to decipher what their saying. But whatever it is it can't be good. We have to stop them before they harm Kurt." Mr. Wagner said.

"Question. Why hasn't Kurt just teleported away from them? Why is just lying there curled up in a ball?" demanded Boom Boom. 

"I think it's because he's to afraid to concentrate or maybe he doesn't know about that power. Whatever the reason we have to stop them now, because they look like their ready to barbecue him." Mirage pointed out as the townsfolk tied Kurt to a stake and began to carry him away.

"Come on before it's too late!" Daytripper shouted already racing after her boyfriend. They followed the townsfolk till they reached a clearing. From there hiding place in the bushes they watched in horror as they began to get ready for a huge bonfire. They had to act soon or risk losing him.

While everyone conversed with one another about a plan of action, Daytripper watched the angry mob as they finished getting the logs set for the bonfire. They disappeared for a moment behind some trees, presumably to get some matches. This was her chance. She teleported from her position over in front of Kurt.

Hastily she began to undo the ropes that bound him to the stake. "Don't worry Kurt, I'll have you free momentarily. Just hold on." She whispered

Kurt looked up at her confused by the fact that she was helping him. "Who are you? Are you some kind of angle that protects demons like me?"

"I'm not an angle anymore then you're a demon. I'm a mutant just like you. I'm here with some friends and your parents to take you home. Just a few more ropes and you'll be free."

Kurt tried to help her out, but his hands were still bound. His tail blade wasn't sharp enough to cut through the thick ropes. Just as the girl was about to untie the last rope something hit her in the back. She cried out in pain and sank to the ground.

"What are you doing girl? Why are you trying to free that demon?" demanded one of the townsfolk.

"He's not a demon. He wouldn't hurt a fly. Leave him alone!" Daytripper said firing a forcebolt at him. It hit the guy right in the chest sending him crashing into two other people.

"Witch! She's a witch sent to set the demon free and take our souls. Stop her!" he shouted. The mob rushed her overwhelming her. She had no room to fire her forcebolts and her shape shifting wasn't going to hide her. Soon she was captured and tied to the same stake as Kurt was.

"Whoever you are. It looks like where in this together now. Thanks for trying to free me. Even if you failed."

"Where not done yet. I have some friends who will come through and rescue us. Neither of us is going to burn at the stake. You know you could set us both free right now if you wanted to." Daytripper told him softly as she tried to wiggle free.

"What do you mean I could free us? I can't undo these ropes or get us to safety."

"This is nothing more then a dream Kurt. It's your worst fear brought to life. To end it all you have to do is want to wake up and you will. Please you have to trust me when I say this isn't real." 

The mob was getting very angry now. They were shouting and pointing at them. Daytripper couldn't understand everything they were saying, but she got the distinct feeling that they weren't wishing them anything nice. One of the guys tossed a lit torch onto the wood and the whole thing start to blaze with a fury.

In the Control Room alarms were ringing as Daytripper health signs went ballistic. Jean winced in pain as she felt Daytripper's thoughts and emotions wash through her. "Something is seriously wrong. I can sense it. Daytripper is panicking and the others are unsure of what to do. Forge you got to get her out of there now!" 

"I'm trying, but the controls are jammed. I can't get the armband to unlock nor can I shut down the program. The dream has intensified too much for me to try and control it. They're on their own." Forge told her as his hands ran across the keyboard desperate to get things back under control.

In the infirmary things had gone from bad to worse. Rouge, who had been talking non stop to her little brother in an attempt to wake him up, was alarmed when his temperature started to rocket. "Mr. McCoy! Gale! Hurry something is wrong with Kurt!" she shouted, "Come on Kurt wake up. Can't you hear me? Kurt!"

"Move! This isn't good. His temperature went from 98.6 to 101 in just a few seconds. It shows no signs of stopping. We need to get him cool down fast. Sam! Jamie! Get me some icepacks fast. Professor I need you over here now. You got to try and calm him down. He's terrified right now and I can't get him to relax." Gale ordered. 

The Professor rolled over towards Kurt who was starting to thrash around on the bed. Clumps of fur were being pulled out as he struggled to break free from his torment. Getting as close as he dared to him the Professor opened his mind up to Kurt in hopes of reaching him somehow. "Kurt you must calm down. Listen to me. You are having a nightmare. Whatever your experiencing it isn't real. If you continue like this you are going to die. Don't let the fear rule you. Take control of this nightmare and vanquish it." 

Kurt seemed to calm down. His temperature started to go down. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Everything was returning to normal. That's when is heart started to rate and suddenly he flat lined. "KURT! Oh God Kurt!" Rouge shouted trying to get to the bed, but Warren held her in place.

"No pulse. Starting compressions. One two three breath. One two three breath." Beast said starting CPR. He began chest compressions while Gail breathed into Kurt's mouth. They continued on for thirty seconds, but his heart didn't start again.

Grabbing the paddles they turned on the defibulater and charged it to 100. They shocked him, but still flat line. By now he had been flat lined for a minute. Time was running out. They recharged the machine to 150 and shocked him again. This time they got a rhythm. Beast wiped some sweat from his brow. "Its okay. We got him." 

"Thank you Mr. McCoy. Thank you. You just saved my little brother's life!" Rouge said crying tears of joy. She was so elated that her brother was safe.

"What I want to know is what caused his heart to flat line in the first place? I mean shouldn't the team have prevented this from ever happening?" demanded Gail angrily.

"I'm sure that their doing the best they can. Remember they have the hardest task of us all. We must have faith in them." Professor said as calmly as he could manage under the circumstances. Inside though he was greatly worried. He had nearly lost one of his students. He hoped he wasn't going to lose any of them by the time this was over.

Back in the dream world the Wagner's and the mutants were watching horrified, as Kurt and Daytripper were being burned alive. It was time to take action. "We don't have time for a plan. Will have to wing it. Shadow, you're the only one who can get remotely close to them and set them free so do it. The rest of us will run interference. Mr. and Mrs. Wagner you stay here. Okay team let's go for it!" Mirage ordered jumping out of the bushes and firing some arrows into the crowd.

The mob turned to face the intrusion. They weren't prepared for a flaming maiden tossing fireballs all over the place sending them running. Boom Boom tossed some bombs into the midst causing several of them to drop their weapons. Sunspot and Husk double teamed using their powers to knock the crowd out.

Meanwhile Daytripper was struggling to break free of her ropes. She was attempting to shape shift into Kitty so her hands could slip free, but the flames were licking her boots, causing her to panic. Kurt was doing his best to avoid the flames, but soon they would be engulfed. "We have to get out of here before we are burned alive!" 

"Really? I rather thought you enjoyed the idea of being roasted! I'm trying to loosen these ropes, but they're too tight. If only we had something sharp to cut them with!" Daytripper remarked sarcastically.

Suddenly from the shadows emerged a figure. In a blink of an eye a katana sliced the ropes apart. They started to fall into the flames, but both of them teleported out in the nick of time. They reemerged a few feet from the fire. Shadow materialized from the shadows and ran over to them. "Are you two okay? Did you get burnt at all?" 

"Where fine. The flames didn't have enough time to do any major damage. But will have to inform Mrs. Wagner I ruined her dress. Kurt are you okay?" Daytripper asked turning to face him.

"Shaken up, but none the worst for the wear. You really are an angle you know that?" Kurt said smiling. Daytripper blushed at his comment. Suddenly Kurt's eyes rolled back and he fainted into her arms.

"Kurt! Shadow what's wrong with him? Why did he faint?" she asked frantically as she cradled the blue furred elf in her arms. She was aware that the rest of the team had defeated the mob and it was time to go, but she was afraid to move least she hurt him.

"It's nothing to be concerned about. Probably just some smoke inhalation. He'll be fine when he wakes up. I suggest we start moving before the town wakes up and finds us here." Shadow said helping her to her feet. Together they carried their injured comrade to safety.

Kurt's mom was on them the second they brought Kurt over to her. "Kurt! Oh my poor baby. Is he okay? Why isn't he conscious? Did he get burned badly? What is going on with him?" she asked frantically.

"Jimane, please Kurt's fine. He just a little worn out. Right now we need to go home and make sure everyone is okay. Give him to me. I'll carry him back to the house." Mr. Wagner said picking up his son.

Half an hour later they were all back in the Wagner's house getting first aid for their injuries and waiting for Kurt to awaken. Mostly they all had cuts and bruises. Daytripper had been extremely lucky it was only her outfit that had caught on fire and her uniform underneath protected her from the flames. "I never want to go through that again. Being burnt alive is not an experience I would recommend." Daytripper said as Mrs. Wagner finished bandaging her arms and legs in protective bandages with a salve rubbed on. Thankfully they were only minor and would eventually heal and leave no scaring.

"I'm sure none of you would like to repeat that experience. Now you must be on your way to help the rest of your friends. How may this be accomplished?" He asked finishing up with the last bandage. 

"Only when Kurt accepts this a nothing, but a dream and wakes up, can we be on our way. And he better do it soon. I got a feeling the rest of our friends are in deep trouble." Boom Boom stated. 

Suddenly Kurt began to stir on the couch. They all rushed over eagered to see their friend awaken. His eyes blinked and yelped in surprise of seeing all these people crowding around him. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No, but would that have woken you up?" Husk asked innocently. 

"Woken up? What are you talking about? I am awake!" Kurt said defensively.

Daytripper sat down at the edge of the couch and took his hands in hers. She brushed back a strand of loose hair and spoke softly to him. "No you're not really awake. This is a dream Kurt. Nothing in it is real except my friends and I. You need to wake up so we can go help other people like yourself. Can you do that for me?" 

"How do I know I can even trust you? I don't even know who you are and you have to admit what your saying is kind of whack." 

At first she didn't do anything. She just looked him in the eyes sadly. Then she leaned in and gently planted a kiss on his lips. He was caught off guard by the kiss and almost forced her away. But he was intrigued by it and kissed her right back.

All around them the air shimmered. The house and everything in it stated to dissolve. The New Mutants/X-Factor team could feel themselves being pulled away. But something was different this time. They felt like they where literally being pulled apart.

In the infirmary everyone was waiting anxiously for news on Kurt's condition. They didn't want to experience another episode like they had earlier. Suddenly the monitors beeped showing signs that he was about to awaken. Slowly at first he opened his eyes. He opened his mouth and groggily said, "That was some kiss Amanda gave me." 

"KURT! Oh my God you're okay! I was so worried about you. Don't you ever scare me like that again ever!" Rogue yelled at him. 

"Good to have you back buddy. You had Rogue here in a panic." Vincent said from his bed.

"What happened to me? The last thing I remember was being back in my hometown being burnt alive. Then it all went dark and I woke up to Amanda kissing me. Uh guys what happened to my fur and why am I in the infirmary surrounded by ice packs?" Kurt asked confused. 

"We will tell you everything in due time. Right now you are going to lie down and let me examine you. Your heart stopped beating for a full minute and a half and that's not a good thing. I'm going to have to keep a close eye on you." Beast said already giving him an exam.

"Professor what's wrong? Why do you look so troubled? Did the others make it out of Kurt's mind okay? What's the deal?" Alex asked anxious for word on the team. He wanted his brother to be okay. 

"I'm afraid there was a slight malfunction in the Danger Room. The team is safe and the machine is still working."

"Then what is the problem Professor?" Piotr asked as held Kitty's hand.

"The malfunction caused the team to be split up. Half of them are in Scott's mind while the rest of them are in Kitty's mind. Forge has informed me that if they both don't wake up simultaneously we risk losing them all." The Professor informed them all in a grave voice.


	5. Scott

"Wow, hold on just a minute. I thought that they had to stay together in order to wake them up. Now that they're apart what does that mean exactly for my bro?" Alex inquired glancing over his shoulder towards Scott's motionless body.

"What about poor Kayta? She is in as much danger right now as your brother." Piotr responded angrily. He gazed down at his girlfriend with fear in his eyes. He couldn't lose her.

"Please both of you calm down. I'm sure that everything will be fine. I admit it would be better if the team stayed together, but right now they can't. We have to hope that they can deal with the situation at hand. I'm certain that Forge is doing his best to correct the situation. Right now the best thing you can do is comfort your love ones and try to help them wake up." Xavier told them. 

Both boys sulked back towards their loved ones bed. In the last two hours since they had been first found they had quieted down considerably. Neither one was thrashing around or making any sounds. Some how this wasn't very comforting to them.

"Come on Scott wake up. I need you bro. Things are getting a little crazy right now around here. You've got me and your girlfriend really worried. Listen man whatever is going on inside your head you have to know it isn't real. I'm here for you. Come on dude wake up." Alex pleaded to his brother. He got no response.

Jaime walked over and stood next to him. "Any change?"

"None at all. I don't understand it all. I mean when they first brought him in he was struggling and screaming so much I thought he was possessed. Now he looks like he's in a coma. You know he has been in a coma before, did you know that?"

"I heard a rumor about that. He doesn't like to talk about his past much. It must have been pretty painful. I mean losing your folks and thinking your brother's dead. Waking up to that nightmare must have been really difficult." Jaime consoled.

"It was for me too. I never imagined I see him again. When I found out he was alive I was so happy I felt like I was going to burst. I mean after all the craziness we've been through I hate to lose the one family member I have left to another accident." Alex confided in the younger boy.  
"Trust me Alex. Nothing is going to happen to Scott. I mean face facts. With Jean using her mind link and the rest of our friends risking their lives to help save him there's no way they lose." Jaime pointed. Alex smiled up at him before turning to face his brother again.

All was not well in the Control Room. Jean was yelling at Forge because the machine had malfunctioned and she couldn't sense the team anymore. And Forge was yelling right back at her that she wasn't helping matters and everything was under control.

"Oh really. In case you have noticed we seem to have misplaced half the team! How is it even possible for the Danger Room to be running two dream sequences at once anyways?" Jean demanded of him, all the stress of what was going on was getting to the both of them at the moment.

"I don't know okay! I don't have all the answers and I'm not going to pretend I do. Be thankful that none of them are dead! Look right now the best thing we can do is hope that they can handle the situation and save them both. Our best hope for reuniting them is if they both wake up at the same time then I can transfer them into the same dream. Till then we have to wait. So sit back and relax. Or while your up get us something to eat I'm starving." Forge told her as he sat down in his chair tired.

"Fine I'll get us something to eat, but I want to be kept up to date on everything, understood?" Jean told him before heading out for food. She was really worried about Scott. She could sense his pain and it was tearing her up on the inside.

At that moment on the Danger Room floor there where two bubbles. One was dark with stars all over it and the other one was brown and green. From the night time one screams could be heard as three people popped into existence five thousand feet in the air.

"AHHH! WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Magma screamed as the ground rushed towards her. On her right Shadow clutched her hand and on her left was Sunspot. The later was screaming while the former was trying to figure out how to survive the fall.

"Sunspot! Do you think you can ignite and fly us to safety!" yelled Shadow over the wind.

"I can try. But somehow I don't think it will work!" Sunspot shouted back at him. He focused his powers desperate to change, but nothing came. What a great time to lose his powers! "No good! I don't have my powers!"

"We are going to die!" Magma yelled again. Shadow didn't waste breath telling her to be quite. Instead he focused on figuring out someway they could survive their situation. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a plane heading their way. That gave him an idea.

"I've got an idea. But in order for it to work we have to trust one another. We need to angle our bodies towards that plane and try to stay streamline so we cut down on wind resistance. If we time this just right I can anchor ourselves to the roof using my katana." Shadow told them.

"Are you crazy! That will never work!" Magma shouted into his ear.

"You have a better idea? No, then do as I say. Angle your bodies downward and keep yourself still! Don't do anything till I say so!" he told her. As they didn't have much of a choice they followed Shadow's lead.

Down and down they fell. They were gaining tremendous speed, but seem to be slowing down at the same time. At the right moment they spread themselves out and caught a breeze, which carried them near the plane. Pulling out his katana Shadow thrust it out and embedded it deep in the roof. The sudden stop caused them all to crash onto the roof.

"We need to find the hatch and get inside fast. We can't last much longer out here." Stammered Sunspot. He began to inch his way across the roof towards the right side of the plane. He spotted the hatch and signalled he found the hatch.

Forming a human chain they lowered Sunspot towards the door. By swinging back and forth he gained enough momentum to twist the door open. The wind rushed around him as he swung inside. He crashed into the far wall. Rubbing his head he raced back towards the door and pulled in first Magma then Shadow. Together the boys closed the door and sank to the floor. "Whew, I never want to try that again. I don't envy those trapeze artist."

"Enough chit chat guys. We have a mission to conduct or have you forgotten. Come on this plane isn't that big I'm sure will find Scott soon." Magma said getting to her feet.

"What do you think happened to the rest of the team? You don't think their dead do you?" Sunspot asked nervously.

"I doubt it. I'm sure that they're safe and sound. Forge is probably working to correct the problem as we speak. We should all be back together in a few minutes. So do either of you know what this plane represents?" Shadow asked glancing around intensely. 

"I got the feeling that we're on the plane that is going to crash. Scott lost his parents in a plane crash and was separated from Alex for a long time afterwards. How much money do you want to bet that his worst nightmare is dying along with his family in the crash?" Magma asked them as they made their way towards the cockpit.

"I have dumb question. Considering how long they've been asleep for, how come no ones has died yet? I mean it can't be just because of us can it?" Sunspot asked the other two.

"Who knows? Perhaps are friends are not ready yet to give up on living. The important thing now is to find Scott and awaken him before this plane crashes. I don't think even we could survive a dream crash." Shadow said darkly.

"Well here's the cockpit. Let's open the door and see who inside. On the count of three, one two three!" Magma yelled flinging open the door. Their where gasps from everyone as the three members of the X Factor team came face to face with the Summers family.

"Who in blazes are you and what are you doing on this plane?" demanded Major Summers. Mrs. Summers stood protectively in front of her sons guarding them against the intruders. The boys looked so cute as kids. Scott's eyes were an amazing shade of brown and Alex's hair wasn't as long as it was in the real world. They looked at them with fear in their eyes.

"Wow calm down sir. We don't mean you or your family any harm. Where here to help you." Shadow said calmly. He held his hands out showing them that he was defenceless.

"Yeah right. If you aren't going to harm us why do you carry a weapon?" demanded Major Summers pointing at Shadow's katana. 

"You have to trust us Mr. Summers. We aren't here to harm you. In fact we've been sent here to save you. We're part of a special team of gifted people whose job it is to help keep peace between mutant and human kind." Magma started to tell him.

"Mutant? What are you talking about?" Mrs. Summer's asked confused. She looked at them curiously. She seemed to sense that they weren't here to harm her or her family. She gestured to her husband to hear them out.

"Where mutants, people who are born with an X-gene that grants them strange and unusual powers. For instance I can use solar energy to fly and stuff. Shadow over there can manipulate shadows and do all kinds of weird things with them while Magma over here can create lava and turn into a real fire princess." Sunspot explained.

"That's crazy. If you can really do all that stuff prove it then. Fly or turn into lava." challenged young Scott.

"We can't use our powers because of you Scott. You see there was an accident involving a friend of ours who can create nightmares. She zapped you by accident and you're asleep right now." Shadow told him.

"Wait a minute let me get this straight. You saying I'm asleep right now. That none of this is real? Your crazy dude."

"Yeah truly crazy." Alex piped in.

The team opened their mouths to defend themselves when there was an explosion and the plane lurched forward. Everyone screamed and they rolled forward into the controls. Scott screamed and Alex began to cry. Sparks blazed from the controls and smoke began to fill the cockpit. "What happened?" Mrs. Summers shouted.

"I don't know. Something exploded. I think we lost an engine. Get the kids out of here. I'll see if I can't steady us." Major Summers ordered. He was surprised when he found Sunspot helping him up.

"Let me help. I've got the best scores for the flying the simulator. Maybe I can help. Don't worry about your family. Magma and Shadow will make sure their okay." Sunspot told him helping him towards the controls.

Back in the Control Room Jean was pacing. She looked at Scott's dream bubble anxiously hoping that everything was all right. She had tried to use her mind link with Scott to try and reach him, but she kept running up against the same roadblock. "Scott please be safe. I wish I were in there instead of up here. But the rest of the school needs me up here in case something goes wrong. This is my entire fault. If I hadn't left you alone you never would have gone to sleep. And if you never gone to sleep you never be in this state right now."

"Hey you can't blame yourself for what happened Jean. If you had to blame anyone blame me. I'm the one who keeps inventing stuff that does anything but what it's supposed to do. I'm just wasting my time. I don't even belong here at school or on the X-Factor team. If I had any sense at all I quit while I'm ahead." Forge told her glumly.

"Forge don't even think that. You where trying to help Danielle with her powers. Doing things to help others is never a waste of time and don't let me ever catch you saying you don't belong here at the school or your team. Your inventions are brilliant. You just need to take more time with them so they work properly." Jean told him kindly. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile. "Don't doubt yourself so much Forge. That's how we got into this mess to start with."

"Thanks and Jean…sorry about before you know with the yelling and stuff," Forge told her.

Jean nodded her head, "I know I'm sorry too I shouldn't have been taking my frustrations out on you. I'm supposed to be one of the older more mature ones."

"You're also right Jean. None of us should be doubting ourselves at the moment. We need to stick together if where to over come this crisis." Forge replied. Suddenly an alarm went. Forge's eyes widen and he began to furiously tap away at the keyboard.

"What's wrong? What does that alarm mean?" Jean asked concerned. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Scott's dream began to stretch out and she clutched here her head as wave of fear and pain was sent her way via her link. "Oh my God. Something really wrong I can feel it. Forge what's happening?"

"I'm not sure but I think the nightmare has reached its peak. The moment when the most terrifying thing is about to happen to that person in a dream sequence. I've been trying to calibrate the machine so that I can judge what kind of effect it will have on the real world. Almost got it. Just have to tweak it a little there. Oh no this is bad. Jean you got to contact the infirmary now! Tell them to prepare for an out control Scott!"

"Professor! Scott's about to be a huge problem! Be ready for anything!" Jean screamed in her head directing her thoughts at the Professor.

"Beast, Jean says something big is about to happen! Be prepared for anything." Professor Xavier informed his colleague. He already began to roll over to Scott.

"What? What's going to happen to my bro?" Alex asked anxiously. 

Suddenly Scott began to shake around uncontrollably like he was having a seizure. He started shouting incoherently. Alex stumbled backwards and tripped over the stool he had been sitting on. He watched in disbelief as Scott jerked his head backwards causing a huge dent to form in the gurney. "Scott!"

"Warren! I need you to hold him down so I can examine him! Gail, get over here please!" Beast yelled as he tried to manoeuvre his way over to Scott. Suddenly Scott jerked violently to the left and his shades fell off. "Everyone duck!"

Warren who had been flying over to help was the first to get hit. He received a full blast in the chest. The blast sent him crashing into the rest of the gurneys sending the three patients who awakened into the floor.

Scott then jerked to the right sending a beam straight at Kitty. Piotr jumped in front of her shifting into his metal form. He deflected the beam towards Alex who used a tray to send the beam at the other students assembled. They ducked barely avoiding being hit. 

Xavier fell out of his chair as another beam came his way. Gail crawled over to check him over. "Would somebody get his glasses or his visor on him please!" she shouted.

"What do you think were trying to do? But we also have to save the infirmary and the patients! But his optic beams aren't easy to dodge!" Sam yelled narrowly avoiding a beam.

Suddenly Scott's eyes started cutting a circle in the ceiling. Soon the tiles gave way and Bobby fell through the hole screaming. He landed on top of Scott knocking him to ground and out. Gail grabbed a spare visor from the counter and slid it on to his face. Brushing back a strand of hair she looked over at Bobby and smiled, "You okay?"

"I don't know. I was just going for a drink while dealing with a cold of all things and suddenly I feel the floor give way and I'm in the infirmary. Oh I think I broke my leg!" Bobby yelled grabbing his left leg.

"Let me see. I don't think it's broken just sprained. I'll bandage you up in a moment. Right now I need to check on everyone okay? Is everyone alright?" Gail asked helping Bobby limp to a chair.

"Yeah for the most part. We didn't lose much equipment. But Mr. Summers is going to have a couple of cracked ribs when he wakes up. I don't understand how we couldn't have been prepared for the possibility that Scott's powers would activate like that." Beast said as he finished checking the equipment.

"Professor, are you alright?" Jaime asked as he helped the Professor back into his chair.

"I'm fine Jaime thanks for asking. Right now I'm greatly concerned for Scott and the students in his mind. This display of power shows that they are losing the battle to save him. I only hope that Jean's mind link can convince him that he's dreaming." Xavier said steadying himself.

Jean was biting her nails now and trying not to scream. Though they hadn't been able to re-establish communications with the teams she was able to get a reading on the one in Scott's. They where in deep trouble and if they didn't receive some sort of miracle soon all four of them would die. "I can feel it Forge in every fibber of my body. They're not going to make it without some serious divine intervention. I have to help them somehow, but I can't even reach Scott's mind with this damn nightmare occurring!"

"Maybe there is a way. Just give me a few minutes all right. I'll be right back!" Forge yelled as he raced out of the control room leaving Jean alone to worry.

In the dream world Sunspot was doing his best to keep the plane aloft. Major Summers and him were having some success at keeping the plane up. They had switched to secondary backups and where attempting to glide on the currents of air. Sunspot looked out the window hopelessly looking for a place to land.

"It's no good sir. There aren't any valleys to land the plane in. Just mountains. I don't think I can keep the plane aloft much longer. What about you?" Sunspot yelled over the roar of the failing engines.

"I'm trying to compensate for the loss of the engine, but I don't know how much that will help. This plane is doomed to crash. We have to bail. I hope that there's enough parachutes for everyone." Major Summers said and Sunspot began to get a sick feeling in his stomach. He didn't think there be enough parachutes for everyone and without his flying ability they were sunk.

Shadow was looking all over the plane for parachutes hoping to find at least four. All he came up with where two. He glanced at Magma and shook his head. She had been holding a crying Scott while Mrs. Summers comforted Alex. She nodded her head and turned him so he faced her.

"Scott we need your help. You have to listen to me please. Scott only you can save us from dieing. You have to trust what I'm saying. This isn't real. This is a dream. You're girlfriend and brother need you. Please wake up." She begged him. But Scott just tried to squirm away.

Back in the control room Forge was finishing attaching electrodes to Jean's forehead. They were connected to the computer panels. "Now I don't know if this will work, but if you telepathy was transmitted as part of the computer interface with the helmet you might be able to establish a link with Scott. Unfortunately I don't know for how long or if it will work at all. You have to put all your powers into it. Close your eyes and focus. All right I'm turning on your connection. Good luck."

Scott was still struggling in his mother's arms. He was scared. Something was wrong with the plane and his parents were shouting. His little brother was crying next to his mother's feet. The strangers were acting really weird. One of them was in the cockpit with his dad trying to help him stabilize the plain. The other boy was looking all over the plane for parachutes while the girl was trying to tell him he was dreaming. They were all nuts!

"I don't believe any of this. Leave me alone your lying!" Scott shouted wiggling free from his mom's arms. He ran to the back of the plane. He closed his eyes refusing to listen to both the girl and his mother. He just wanted to be left alone.

That's when he heard a strange voice inside his head. The voice sounded kind and gentle. It was sweet, melodies, and reminded him of his mother. It was also very faint. He stopped crying and concentrated hard so he could hear this voice.

"Scott listen to me please. It's Jean, Jean Grey. You have to trust the strangers. They want to help you. If you don't listen to them you are going to die and I will have to live with your dieing voice in my head forever. Please trust me."

"Why? Why should I believe you anymore then them? What proof do I have that your telling me the truth?"

"Listen to your heart and trust your instincts. What do they tell you?"

Scott was silent a moment, he didn't know why but something deep inside him was telling him that he knew that voice. That it did sound familiar to him, "That you're telling the truth. Am I really am dreaming?"  
"Yes you are Scott trust me, you can help them all if you only wake up…Please Scott for me…Wake up." Jean pleaded with him.  
Scott wanted this to stop, and the voice he felt he could trust. "Okay…I'll wake up…"  
"Good bye Scott. I love you." The disembodied voice said before disappearing.

Scott opened his eyes and took a look around. His dad had had abandon the controls giving up any chance at landing the plane. The boy in the ninja outfit was handing his mom two parachutes while the other boy talked softly to the girl. Both of them had a bleak look on their faces. He could surmise why. Scott got up off the ground and walked over to his mother.

"Mom, what's going on? Why do you look so sad?"

"Oh sweetie I love you. Never forget that. It's just that there are only enough parachutes for two people. Those strangers have graciously given them to you and your brother." His mother explained to him gently.

"But that means they'll die along with you and Dad. I can't allow that to happen." He told her. He turned to face Magma who was holding Shadow's hand for comfort. "If this is a dream and you guys came to save me, then what do I have to do to wake up?" 

"We need you to fully believe that this is not real and that everything will be okay. That's the only way you'll wake up. But right now we need you to believe that we have special powers. It's the only way that we can survive your dream and go help other people who are in the same predicament." Shadow explained to him. 

Scott nodded his head. He believed what they where saying. So as his mom strapped on his parachute and his Dad put on Alex's he imagined that they each had their special powers back. When he looked at them again he smiled as Magma had turned into her fire form, Sunspot had charged up, and Shadow had merged with the ones on the plane. They where really cool people once you trusted them.

"Hurry you two there isn't much time. Remember that we love you both very much. Take care of one another. And know that will watch over you both always." Mrs. Summers said crying giving her boys one final hug and kiss.

"I love you both very much. You three over there make sure that my boys are safe." Major Summers said as he hugged his boys one final time.

"Don't worry will make sure that your son's are safe. You have are word on that. I'm only sorry that we couldn't save you and your wife as well." Magma said sadly taking Sunspot hand. 

"Don't worry about us. We're happy just knowing that our boys are safe and happy. Thanks for giving us that. Now go!" ordered Major Summers as the plane started its unavoidable descent into the mountains.

The boys were first. They took one last look at their parent's before jumping. The three mutants went next. Taking a deep breath they jumped off the plane and flew next to the boys. Still they where stuck in his mind.

"Scott! You have to wake up now! The plane will explode soon and if we get caught in the shower of all those parts we could end up seriously injured!" shouted Magma at him.

"I know I'm trying to wake up! I just don't know how!" he yelled back at them. Just then a huge white light surrounded them all and the three mutants felt the similar sensation that they were done here.

In the infirmary ordered had been restored. Alex, who was nursing a sore shoulder, was next to his brother side. There had been no change since the excitement and he was worried. Suddenly his brother bolted up right shouting. "Jean! Oh what happen to me and why do I feel like an elephant fell on top of me?"

"Scott! Your okay! Man bro I am glad to see you awake. You had me worried there for a sec. Relax okay and I'll tell you everything." Alex said gently pushing his brother back down. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kitty had awaken to. He wondered what would happen next in this crazy adventure.


	6. Kitty

While Alex was sitting next to his brother begging him to wake up Piotr was holding Kitty's hand and praying for her in Russian. He brushed back a lock of her brown hair and watched in frustration as she continued to struggle for her very life against a nightmare so real to her. "It's not fair. Why must you suffer so much my dear Katya?" he whispered into her ear.

Rahne walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know you're worried about her. We all are, but you have to have faith it will all work out in the end. I mean three of Danielle's victims have woken up. So that means that Kitty will to. I bet that the first thing Kitty does when she wakes up is ask for Lockheed."

Piotr laughed softly. "Your probably right about everything being okay. It's just that I feel like I am losing the ability to protect my loved ones. My parents are gone, and Illiyna suffered under the hands of Magneto for so long, and now this. Just once I wish things would be easy in life. But right now all I can do is be here for her. You know you're probably right about Lockheed. Why don't you go get him?"

Rahne scurried off to fetch the little dragon leaving Piotr alone once again. "Please keep fighting Katya. Don't give up. Come back to me. I need you." He whispered gently to her. Kitty just continued to shake and shiver giving no indication at all that she heard him.

In the Control Room Forge was waiting for Jean to come back with some food for them to eat. He had just finished repair their dream helmet as he was calling his invention. Hopefully it would work properly now. He ran his fingers across the keyboard attempting to isolate Kitty's dream patterns and figure out what was going on.

"Man I wish I could figure this out. Why can't I get anything right the first time around? Lets see type in this code here add the figures up and bingo! Yes I finally got it. Oh man this is not good not good at all. If that's what Kitty's dreaming I got to figure away to help them out fast before they die!" Forge said to himself as he furiously typed on the keys.

In Kitty's dream world the remaining four mutants had appeared safely. The only problem is they had reappeared halfway in the ground and where sinking fast! If they didn't think of something fast they would be underground with no way to breathe at all.

"We have to get free! I don't want to be buried alive!" Boom Boom shouted as she struggled to free herself from the ground.

"Do you think any of us have plans to die either? Stop struggling so much it's making you sink faster!" Daytripper yelled at her friend. She had stopped struggling so much and had stopped sinking so fast.

"Even if we stop it doesn't get us out of this mess! None of us have a power that can free us. Oh man help! I'm up to my neck in dirt!" Husk shouted in a panic.

"Try and remain calm everybody. Will think of something. I hope." Mirage said trying to get a grip on the situation. Her eyes widened in horror as the ground continued to suck them under. They were in deep trouble. Husk was nearly engulfed and her other two teammates weren't far behind. If they didn't do something quick they die.

"I have to think. This is what Logan's always preparing us for in our training sessions." Mirage thought. "I have to keep a clear head and think of all my alternatives and go with the best one. But what choice do I have now? Its like Husk said none of us have a power that can save us? Wait a minute we do!"

No time to hesitate. They were almost fully underground. Concentrating as hard as she could she tried to use her powers as never before. She already knew she could cause nightmares, cause hibernation, and link minds with another. But she had also learned new abilities. She could sense what was happening in a dream and direct its course. Now she had to shape it to her accordance.

Fighting against Kitty's mind she pictured a pair of scuba tanks on hers and the others back along with a facemask. She saw it clear as day in her mind. She focused on that image and making it a reality. Just as she was about to be fully engulfed in the earth it happened. Four pairs of oxygen tanks and face masks appeared on them. She had done it.

The others looked at her in shock. They were surprised to still be alive as well as what she had just accomplished. They discovered a tiny mike in their facemasks to talk to another since they couldn't use their armbands. Swimming through the dirt they made their way over to Mirage to see how she was.

"How did you do that girl? I mean I've never seen you do anything like that in the Danger Room before!" questioned Boom Boom.

"I don't honestly know. But I think I'm finally learning the full extent of my mutant powers. Who knows I may have evolved to a point where I can handle the extent of my new abilities." Mirage told them shakily.

"Well however you did it I'm glad. You saved our lives with your quick thinking. You're a heroine." Husk informed her giving her a big hug.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but where on a timetable. I think we should get going before something else happens. You know like we run out of oxygen." Daytripper pointed out. The girls nodded and started their strange swim through the Earth to find their friend.

It was a strange sensation, being able to swim through the ground. They had stopped sinking so rapidly, but they could still feel themselves falling through the ground. If this was happening to them they had to conclude that Kitty's worst fear was phasing through everything and never being able to stop.

"How are we supposed to find Kitty? I mean we haven't landed next to our dreamer yet. And given our current situation we really don't have the time to search for her." Boom Boom pointed out.

"I hate to admit it, but she's right. We have to figure out someway to locate Kitty and fast. Mirage, you're the closet person to her. Maybe you can sense her mind? After all you found her mind when you where in hibernation so it stands to reason you can find her again, right?" Daytripper asked her nervously.

"Yeah! Just do what you did the first time. Search for her mind and bring her to us now!" Husk said excitedly.

"I'll try, but there's no guarantee I can succeed. I'm still not sure how I found her the first time. But here goes everything." Mirage said uncertainly. She opened her mind up and tried to connect with Kitty's. She tried to remember exactly what she felt when she first found Kitty's mind.

After a few minutes she felt a slight tingle in the back of her head. Images and stray thoughts filled her head. She had found Kitty. She smiled at the girls and pointed the way to where Kitty was.

The girls swam through the earth as fast as they could making sure not to use up the oxygen to fast. At times they got stuck and had to rest. But nothing would deter them from their goal. After what felt like forever they finally got close enough to see Kitty in the distance.

"Look! There she is! Man I can't believe we finally found her. It may have taken us a long long time, but we did it! Now all we have to do is go and wake her up and it's so long underground!" Boom Boom shouted clapping her hands happily.

"Yeah and we better hurry. It took us so long to get here we used up almost half of our oxygen supply. If we don't hurry we could use up the other half really quick." Daytripper informed them as she checked her oxygen supply.

"Well then what is it we're waiting for an invitation? Let's get over there and help Miss Valley Girl out already!" Husk shouted.

They swam as fast as they could to get close to Kitty as they could get. When they got near to her they saw that she was in the same sort of jam they had been in to begin with. She was phasing quickly through the ground unable to stop. Her eyes were wide with panic. She was screaming her lungs out even though no one was able to here her do so.

"KITTY! We have to stop her from phasing otherwise she could end up dead!" shouted Mirage.

"How do you propose we do that? We can't touch her! She'll just phase right through us!" yelled Boom Boom back at her as they all dove after her. They had to get to her before something bad happened.

"Look lets just get close enough to attempt to grab her. Will figure out something when we catch her." Daytripper told the others as they swam furiously after her. They could see Kitty's face wide with fear as they continued their mad dash after her.

Somehow Kitty's voice was able to travel through the earth. Her voice echoed in their faceplates. "HELP! Someone please help me! I can't stop myself! I'm like going to die!"

"Hang on will rescue you! Try and control your descent if you can! You're going to fast for us to catch up!" Husk shouted at her. The young mutant pushed herself harder than ever before to reach the hysterical girl. When she was just above her she stretched out her hand. "Try and grab it!"

Kitty flailed her hands widely trying to grab her outstretched hand. Her fingertips brushed against Husk's, but she was unable to grab a hold on. She missed by an inch and continued her descent only faster. "Oh God help me!"

"We have to stop her somehow! At the rate she's falling she'll end up in the Earth core soon! Come on girls think! There has to be someway to stop her from phasing." Daytripper said urgently as they watched Kitty rapidly disappear from sight. She was falling so fast they couldn't keep up.

"I got an idea. Give me your belts quick! Hurry there isn't much time!" Mirage said urgently. The girls undid their belts and tossed them to Mirage. She quickly buckled them together and then tied them to one of her arrows creating a chain. She fired the arrow and held onto the end of the chain praying that she hit her mark.

Somehow the arrow flew through the earth, almost like it wasn't there. The arrow sailed right through Kitty's hands. She grabbed hold of it tightly. She jerked to a sudden stop and just hung there in the middle of the ground.

"Okay girls start pulling! We have to pull her up fast before she starts phasing again." Mirage said grunting with the effort of holding the end of the chain. The girls quickly got behind her and started tugging on the line.

In the Control Room Forge had just finished analyzing the effect Scott's powers would have in the real world. Jean and him worked furiously for several minutes trying to get the Danger Room to respond to their commands so that his dream would move on. Finally the danger had passed. "Scott's okay. I can sense it. He's passed his crisis."

"That's good. I hate to see what he did to the infirmary. Oh no not again! Kitty just reached her peak. Oh man this is not good. Not good at all. Contact the Professor fast! Kitty is in grave danger!" Forge yelled at her as he tried to do something to help Kitty.

In the infirmary things were slowly returning to normal. The patients had gotten back into their beds, the helpers were checking to make sure the equipment was up and running, and Beast was giving Scott a physical while Gail bandaged Bobby's sprained ankle. Rahne had just returned with Lockheed after chasing him all over the top floor. "What happened here? Did something explode? Bobby how did you end up down here?"

"You could say that. Scott's powers went on the blink and carved a nice hole in the ceiling. Don't worry we got everything under control. You can take Lockheed to see Kitty with no problems." Gail said lightly. She then returned to the task at hand.

"Ow! That hurts! Can't you just heal me with your powers?" whined Bobby. Gail glared at him and pulled the bandages even tighter. Bobby yelped and gave her dirty look, but stopped complaining.

Rahne walked over and set the little dragon down on his mistress chest. He curled right up next to her heart and began to purr contently. Rahne smiled at the sight and turned to face Piotr who was looking even more crestfallen then when she last saw him. "What's the matter? Did something happen to Kitty while I was gone?"

"Scott almost hit her with his powers. She could have been killed if I hadn't stepped in the way. I'm worried that someone else's powers will hurt her. Also I'm concerned. Scott's incident indicates some sort of progress in his dream doesn't it? Then why hasn't there been any in Kitty's?"

"I don't know. We just have to be patient. Just wait and see everything will be okay."

Suddenly Kitty's monitors started going crazy. Her heartbeat was raising and her brainwave activity was going berserk. She let out a piercing cry for help. Lockheed jumped off her just as she started phasing through the bed.

"KITTY! No we have to stop her. She doesn't have any control of her powers while she's asleep!" Piotr yelled as he tried to grab her as she started phasing. But she was already through the bed and starting her way through the floor.

Rahne transformed and using her wolf jaws grabbed a hold of her hospital gown. She braced herself and slowly started pulling her back up through the floor. Piotr grabbed her tail and also began to pull her up.

Suddenly the gown phased through her mouth sending the two mutants tumbling. Kitty continued to phase until only her face was visible. That's when Lockheed turned up the heat. He breathed fire near his mistress face causing her to stop phasing. That was long enough for Piotr to transform and smash his fist through the floor so he could grab Kitty.

She had many cuts, bruises, and he was sure that there were some internal injuries. He gently laid her on the bed again. He yelled for Beast and the furry doctor barreled over to see what the matter was. After getting a quick glimpse at her a look of horror etched itself across his face. He quickly got to work.

Piotr watched anxiously terrified about what might have happened to her. He began to wring his hands nervously trying to calm down. Finally Beast looked up at him and sighed. "Were extremely lucky. She has internal bruising but no other real damage besides some superficial cuts on her skin. She should take it easy for the next few days but I figure she'll be okay."

"Thank you Beast. That's good to hear. I hope that the worst is over. I'm only glad that Lockheed was able to stop her from phasing all the way down to the earth."

"Lets just hope that she wakes up soon. I can't imagine what the others are facing right now is any easier then what were dealing with." He replied.

Inside Kitty's mind the others had finally managed to pull Kitty to them. She was still phasing, but now it was just certain body parts. Mirage quickly thought up of a tank and facemask for her so she could breath in case she became solid.

"Thank you so much for saving me. I don't know who you guys are, but I owe you big time. You think you could get me back to the surface?" Kitty inquired breathlessly.

"I don't know, but we have to try. Our air supply will run out in twenty minutes and were at least ten feet below the earth surface. I'm surprised we haven't succumbed to the pressure yet." Mirage told her friend anxiously.

"Well this is a dream. I don't think the normal laws of physics apply here. So lets go before we all die!" Boom Boom yelled already on her way up to the surface. Husk scrambled after her followed by Daytripper. Mirage wrapped an arm around Kitty's waist and began to pull her towards the surface.

"You know this be a lot easier if you helped me. I can't carry you like a dead weight all the way back to the top. Its just making me use up to much oxygen." Mirage informed her after a few minutes of struggling.

"Sorry I'm really trying, but I can't seem to keep solid long enough to move up. Instead I seem to like keep sinking. Isn't there some faster method you could use to get us above ground?"

"Well unless you care to wake up then no there isn't any. You see were not really stuck underground fighting are way back up to the surface. Instead your asleep in the infirmary while the rest of us are risking our lives in the Danger Room trying to get you to regain conciseness."

"I like have no idea what you're talking about. All I know is something weird is going on with me. I'm like some sort of ghost and I'm just plain freaked. I want to go home and be with my parents!"

"Oh great. We so don't have time for this. Kitty I don't care how scared you are or how much you want your mommy and daddy. You are going to get your butt in gear and either a) help us drag your sorry hide to the surface or b) realize that your dreaming and wake up before we lose oxygen. Because so help me God if we die in your dream I'm coming back from the dead to kill you." Boom Boom yelled at her through the intercom.

At that Kitty just phased back towards the bottom of the endless void and Mirage had to dive after her again. Several precious moments were wasted securing her and making up for lost ground. Husk and Daytripper glared angrily at Boom Boom. This was no time for them to be yelling at one another.

Back in the Control Room Forge had just finished hooking Jean up so she could communicate with Scott. He was monitoring the activity of both dreams when an alarm started to beep like crazy. His eyes went wide as he read the statistics of the team in Kitty's dream.

"No way. There going to suffocate if I don't do something fast! Come on Forge think! There has to be someway to manipulate Kitty's dream to give them some extra time. Oh I hope this works!" Forge said to himself as he quickly typed in a code to activate a program. Pressing the enter key he deployed his secret weapon and waited anxiously to see if he had gotten to them in time.

The team was about two feet from the surface when their oxygen tanks ran out. Suddenly they began gasping for air and struggling to reach the top. Kitty watched in horror as their faces started turning blue and they began to suffocate to death. "NO! Oh God like someone help!" she screamed. She tried to grab all four of the girls and phase them up to the surface, but she didn't have the strength to. In her efforts to help the others her oxygen tank was knocked loose and suddenly she was in the need for air.

She tried to hold her breath, but she knew it was in vain. Valiantly she struggled to stay awake, but she could feel the cold grip of death coming closer. Everything was going black. She knew she was going to die. The last thing she saw before she lost consciences was a blurry sphere descending towards the group.

The girls where hanging between life and death when Forge's special program appeared. It was an emergency retrieval unit he had programmed into the Danger Room scenarios incase someone got seriously hurt and they couldn't shut down the room fast enough. By rerouting the program through the failsafe in the armbands he had managed to activate it in Kitty's dream.

The white ball with a blue cross on it swirled around the team and scooped them up. It then rocketed at warp speeds to the surface. It broke free scattering earth all over the place. It gently deposited the girls on the ground and administered life-giving oxygen to them. The girls woke up coughing and aching all over, but very much alive.

"Well what do you know? One of Forge's ideas actually worked. We should thank him for saving our lives when we get back to the real world." Husk said weakly.

"Yeah without him we all be buried alive. I'm never going to tell him his inventions are stupid again." Boom Boom vowed.

"I'm just glad that it's finally over. I don't think I could stand another minute underground. I'm never going to do that again!" swore Daytripper brushing some dirt from her hair.

"Guys its not quite over yet. We still have to wake up Kitty. So what do you say Pryde? Ready to return to the real world? I'm sure you have Piotr and Lockheed very worried." Mirage said.

"Are you kidding? After what I just experience reality seems a lot better then this. I can't wait to wake up. I'll see you guys later bye!" Kitty told them as a white light enveloped them all.

Kitty blinked her eyes and slowly tried to get up. She winced pain and quickly laid back down. On the bed next to hers she saw Scott was awake to. "Piotr? What happened?"

"Kitty! I'm so glad that you're awake. It was nothing but a bad dream. Dani and the others saved you along with Forge. Now all they have to do is go rescue everyone else. Just relax and lie still. Lockheed and I will keep your company." Piotr told her as Lockheed settle down against Kitty's chest.

The Professor smiled as he saw that two more of his students had survived this crisis. He looked over at Clarice knowing it was her turn. He hoped that she was strong enough to survive whatever she was dreaming about.


	7. Clarice

In the Control Room Jean and Forge were hugging one another and congratulating each other on a job well down. Five people had awakened from the nightmare sleep, which left only five more. And judging by the rate they were going it wouldn't be long till they were all awake.

"I'm so glad that Scott is okay. I was so worried that he would never wake up."

"I'm just glad that my retrieval unit worked. I could never live with myself if the team in Kitty's head had died or Kitty for that matter. I would have died of guilt eventually."

"So have you transferred everyone to next dreamer? I don't want a repeat of last time Forge," She told him.

"Relax will you. Everything is perfectly under control. I sent them to Clarice dream. They should be arriving any moment now. See that readout over there? It indicates that the whole team is in her dream this very second! Oh no," He said seeing something very wrong at the moment.

Jean really didn't like to hear that, especially from Forge, "Oh no? Oh no what? What's going on Forge? What are you concerned about? What's wrong did someone get hurt? Come on Forge spit it out!"

"It's nothing that drastic. The machine simply didn't have enough power to transfer everyone into Clare's dream. The device sent only Kai and Amanda into Clare's dream. The rest are stored in the computers memory until the next dream cycle."

"The computers memory? Are they even safe in there?" Jean was worried, this was all experimental as it was and something like this wasn't even considered to be able to happen.

Forge thought about it for a moment, "As long as the computer doesn't shut down they should be okay. Right now let's pray that they get through her dream in one piece."

The Danger Room had changed to fit the parameters of Clarice's dream. The dream bubble was reflecting the holding cell, which the team had first met Clarice in. Her worst nightmare was obviously of the time she spent as Trask's prisoner.

Daytripper and Shadow had materialized in the dream tired, hurting, and confused. They looked up at one another and then realized they were the only ones who had appeared. Then they took in their surroundings and got a serious case of déjà vu. 

"Shadow does this place seem familiar to you?" Daytripper asked nervously. She gazed around the cell trying to figure out why it looked so familiar. It even smelled like some place she'd been before. But she couldn't place it.

"It should be familiar to you. We are in Trask's holding cell at the Sentinel facility. I never wanted to come back here. I spent too much time locked up. This place gives me the creeps."

"I thought it was impossible to scare a ninja," She joked trying to lighten it up a bit. Being back in this hellhole wasn't pleasant, "Still you think that since this dream takes place here that's the reason were the only ones here? I mean I wonder where the rest of the team is."

"I have no idea. But I do know that we're in a lot of trouble. It seems that Clare's intent on reliving the horrors she experienced here. Everything is exactly the same way it was when we were prisoners here. Including these devices," Shadow said indicating the collar that prohibited them from using their powers.

"Great no powers and if I had to wager a guess even if we did have them I probably wouldn't have my shape shifting ability. That didn't kick in until right before we escaped. To bad it could really help us against those HK Sentinels. You think we'll have to fight them?" Daytripper wondered. She began tugging at her collar in a vain attempt to break free.

"Most likely we will. I'm not looking forward to that. We barely survived it the first time and that was in real life. In the dream world I'm willing to bet my katana that they're far more deadly." Shadow replied glad that he still seemed to have his weapon at least. 

"Then let's find Clare and wake her up before we have to deal with those tin cans. Where is she anyways?" Daytripper inquired looking around the area.

Suddenly the two of them heard the sounds of someone crying. Looking all around the determined that the sound was coming from the far corner of the room. Running over there they found a beat up crying Clare who was wearing the same grey outfit that they had met her in. 

She looked up at them and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Who are you two? Did your parents turn you over to that madman too?" 

"No we were captured by strange men. My name is Daytripper and this is Shadow. We're mutants just like you. I'm guessing that's why we're all here. They want to get rid of us."

"How long have you been here?" Shadow asked her gently. It was hard seeing her like this again.

Clarice sniffled a little. "I've been here for days. My parents turned me over to the FOH when my mutation kicked in. My own parents, can you believe it? How could they do that to me? But then again who could blame them? Look at me I'm a freak! No one could ever love someone who looked like this! Maybe I would be better off dead." She told them miserably.

"Don't you say things like that! You're not a freak and your parents were jerks. I know your hurting right now, but you have to believe me when I say that your parents don't deserve someone like you. You're a kind, caring, and most gentle person in the world. Anyone with half a brain can tell that. Don't you ever let me hear you say that you wish you were dead understand?" Daytripper told her sternly.

"Also you are not a freak. You're a lovely young lady. Just because you look different doesn't mean you should be treated like this. Remember its not what you look on the outside, its what your like on the inside that counts. Now lets get out of here and go home okay?" Shadow told her gently helping her to her feet.

"But how do we get out of here? These collars prevent us from using our mutant powers and if we try to resist them, they'll shock us. Believe me when I tell you what they have planned for us is no picnic. They're going to make us fight these newly improved Sentinels. There a new smaller more deadly models. Once they've tested them against us, they plan to send them to attack the rest of the mutant population." Clarice informed them from what she had gathered, wiping her eyes.

Daytripper told her best friends. She gave her a small reassuring smile, "Then we'll just have to destroy them before Trask gets a chance to use them on the rest of the world. Don't worry Blink we've had a lot of formal training. We can handle those annoying tin man no sweat. Just keep your head up."

Just then the cell doors started to open. The three teens tensed up and got into battle stance ready to defy whoever was at the door. Their lips curled in distaste as they saw Trask himself flanked by his two cronies. "Well what do we have here? Obviously my men brought fresh meat so I could test out my newly improved toys. I can't wait to see how long you mutant scum last against my new improved HK Sentinels." Trask told them.

Kai stood against him angrily remembering all the things this monster put him and the others through, "You're a monster you know that Trask? You think that were the threat, well its people like you who are the threat. You and your kind are the real problem. You people are so intolerant of others. And that's why you're going to roast in Hell (or whatever the Japanese equivalent.) You have no honor what so ever. You're worst then the blasted Yakazue!" Shadow told him calmly.

"We will stop you and your little project. SHIELD locked you up once before and I don't doubt for a minute that they'll do it again. Only this time you're not going to get an early parole!" Daytripper told them hotly. She glared at them angrily.

Both of them paid dearly for their defiance. Their collars delivered a painful shock that brought them to their knees. They refused to let the pain overwhelm them. They stared angrily at Trask just waiting for a chance to kick his sorry ass. "I admire your spunk, but in the end it won't matter. My HK Sentinels will make short work of you and I can't wait till your nothing, but lifeless corpses. Bring them all to the compound. Let's see what they can do."

Daytripper and Shadow resisted the entire way kicking and flailing around. They refused to give their guards the satisfaction in seeing them broken. Clare just walked down the corridor like a zombie not really caring what was happening to her. It wasn't long until they reached the compound and where thrust inside. The doors closed with a mighty clang sealing them inside.

"You got any fresh ideas of how to get out of this mess? We barely survived the HK Sentinels in real life, no doubt they'll be even harder to survive in this dream." Daytripper questioned her team mate.

"None that come to mind at the moment. My main concern is just keeping all of us alive. The only way I know for sure we can survive is if we get Clare to wake up. You're her best friend talk to her." He encouraged her.

Blink had been listening in and didn't understand a thing that was going on, "Listen you two I have no idea what you're talking about, but I stop gibbering over there. Trouble's coming, are way so get ready. Here they come." Clare told them.

They stared over at the other side of the compound. They tensed up as they saw the one of the things that plagued their nightmares. The thing made the earth shake and the walls vibrate intensely. Slowly, almost cautiously it stepped inside. It was a HK Sentinel and it had brought along two friends. All three of them spotted the mutants. "Priority One Mutants. Must destroy."

"MOVE! Don't let them shoot you!" ordered Shadow. He drew his katana and flipped over at the Sentinels trying to draw their fire. Daytripper grabbed Clare's wrist and dragged her towards some shelter.

"How long do they generally leave us without powers?" she demanded as they did their best to avoid getting shot trying to remember if her dream was different then what happened in reality. 

"We should have them right now. After all they want to see where their little toy needs improving on. But I'm so tired I don't think I can fight them." Clare replied wearily.

"Well I don't think you have much of a choice. Shadow may be a ninja, but he needs our help right now. So come on Blink lets go beat up a couple of Sentinels." She told her as they ran after him. 

Daytripper fired a couple of force bolts at the oncoming Sentinels causing them to stumble backwards. Shadow then slashed apart their energy blades with his katana making them less of a threat before Blink used her energy lances to disable their main gun.

"Good job keep up the good work. Shadow! Is there anyway the three of us can use are transporting powers to get out of the arena?" Daytripper yelled over the chaos. The Sentinels had switched to secondary systems sending the three mutants scurrying for hiding places.

"I don't think so! Remember this dream is based off Clare own memories of her time spent captive. If she couldn't use her powers to escape neither can we. I think our best chance at getting out of here is taking those machines permanently." Shadow replied. 

Before she could open her mouth to reply she heard Clare's voice shout a warning. A laser beam was heading straight for her. Before she could teleport she felt someone shove her out of the way. Picking up herself she gasped in horror. "CLAIR!"

In the infirmary Clare's body was responding to the attack as if it actually happened. Her skin had darkened and was hot in several places as if a laser beam had just grazed it. Blood had started to trickle down from her broken nose and several bumps had appeared all over her body.

"What in the world could they be doing? Bobby could you come over and help with this. I need someone to hold her nose while I set it. This is certainly turning into a messy occasion not to mention a day where I get to show off my powers. Honestly the intensity of emotions around here is almost to much." Gail muttered angrily.

"Gail you okay? You seem kind of upset." Bobby asked cautiously. 

"I'm not upset. More like outraged! I mean what more do you people want from me? Cure the common cold while I'm up and fixing every minor injury!" she replied hysterically.

"I think Gail is having a meltdown." Rogue whispered to Vincent how kind of nodded his head.

He had never really seen her like this before and was kind of getting a bit worried for her, "Must be all the stress in the air. Maybe she should sit down for a minute and relax." He replied.

"Yeah before there is a real emergency that requires her talents." Kurt injected.

"Hey guys give her like some slack. She's been healing us up for hours. She has a right to like have a meltdown." Kitty told them. 

"Not when it interferes with the health of a patient." Scott reminded her.

Unfortunately Gale had overheard all of this, "Enough talking from the peanut gallery! I told you guys to relax! Your bodies need a chance to recover from the experience and they can't very well do it with all of you yammering!" Gail yelled at them from across the room.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side." Warren whispered to Piotr.

The Russian man had to agree with him on that, "I will make sure that none of us do. In her state she could cause more harm then good."

"That will be quite enough people. I know your all worried, exhausted, and in pain, but we need to focus on the task at hand. Please try to calm down so we can get through this. Thank you." Professor Xavier said trying to calm things down.

Forge at the moment was busy in the Control Room going over Clare's bio readings. They indicated that her body had taken a major hit, but it wasn't life threatening. He pressed a few more keys attempting to clean the picture up so he could make more sense of what he was seeing. "Is the picture coming in any better yet?"

Jean peered down into the dream bubble below, "No if anything it seems to be getting worse. I'm still amazed by the fact you're able to transfer pure thought into a computer generated reality. It's quite remarkable actually."

Forge sighed to himself as he wiped his brow, "It would be more amazing if I was able to get a better signal and if they could leave that world whenever they wanted to. Of course they can't as long as the dream helmet is engaged. Any contact with the outside could result in disaster." Forge reminded her

"Don't have to tell me twice. Why do you think I've triple saved the team in the computer's memory? I don't want to take a chance that we lose any of them. Have they reached the peak moment in the dream yet?"

Forge shook his head. "Nope, not yet, but their getting there. A few more minutes and then all Hell breaks lose. That is if it hasn't already. I think I got it!" he yelled excitedly. Twisting a blue wire out and connecting red one in its place the picture improved dramatically. "Yes I did!"

"That you did. Oh no look! There in serious trouble!"

Daytripper was cradling Clare in her arms while Shadow deflected HK Sentinels shots away from them with his katana. He also used his power of shadows to cloak them in semi darkness.

"Clare wake up, come on girl wake up. This is no time to take a nap. We've got big problems." Daytripper said shaking her. 

"Quit shaking me. I'm awake. Sorry about jumping in front of you like that, but I couldn't risk you getting hurt. You're my only friend. If I lost you I don't know what I do." Clare told her getting to her feet.

"Right now we have more important things to worry about girls. We need to get rid of our friends here now. Any ideas DT?" Shadow asked her.

"Maybe, but it would take all of us working together. He's the plan. I'll draw their fire with my force bolts leading them over to that pile of rocks over there. Once on top I'll teleport out of the way. Blink, I need you to hurl your strongest energy lance at the base of the rocks causing them blow everywhere. While their trying to get up, Shadow here can use his speed, agility, and shadow weapons to put these guys out of commission permanently." Daytripper outlined for them.

Clare growled angrily, "After that we'll figure someway to get these collars off us so we can make our escape. I can't wait to give that jerk Trask right where it hurts the most. When I'm through with him he's going to wish he never met me."

"You girls are even more dangerous then some of my old friends back in the village I grew up in. Even the Yakuza wouldn't want to mess with you." Shadow told them in a hushed voice. Placing one hand on top of another the three mutants vowed to end their torment. 

Daytripper jumped up and raced across the compound. She started firing force bolts of different magnitudes at them. She struck several vulnerable areas. "Come on you robots! Come and get me! I'm a mutant and it's your job to destroy me!"

"Mutant target locked. Eliminate mutant threat!" one of the Sentinels said. It fired several missiles at her, which she destroyed. Another one took a swipe at her with its energy blade, but she flipped over that. The last one actually tried to squish her, but failed to even make contact with her.

"That's the best you got? Man Trask you're not paying your engineers nearly enough! I've seen toys that work better than this. Your little science projects are to slow!" Daytripper antagonized as she raced towards the pile of rocks sweat dripping and blood racing as she tried to avoid being killed. Logan's Danger Room sessions were looking a whole lot better by the second.

While she was leading the Sentinels into a trap Shadow and Blink crept into position. They were only going to get one shot at this. Hiding behind a partially demolished concrete wall they waited for the signal to strike. "Remember, the minute that we put Trask's toys out of commission he'll turn the collars back on. That means if we want to escape we have to fight to keep our powers functioning."

"No argument here. But the only way to rid us of these collars for good is to get the master key. Trask keeps that in his pocket. But I figure with our combined abilities it shouldn't be to hard to overpower Trask and his little minions." Blink whispered to him. 

Before he could respond Daytripper yelled "NOW!" as she teleported out of sight. Not wasting a second Blink hurled her strongest energy lance straight at the base of the rocks. The explosion rocked the entire compound and sent the Sentinels flying all over the place. Even before they landed Shadow was using his powers to disable the Sentinels and turn them into worthless scrap heaps of metal. The three mutants looked over their work pleased before setting their sights on the exit.

"They destroyed my Sentinels! There completely destroyed! When I get my hands on those muties they're going to wish they hadn't been born. Time to put them to sleep!" Trask growled angrily pressing a key on his remote control. He frowned slightly when he saw nothing happening and slowly a bit of fear began to creep up his spine. "Why aren't the collars working?"

"Maybe because this is just a dream and you're a pathetic little man?" a voice said from behind him. He and his men whirled around shocked to find the three mutants standing there twirling the collars. "These things are such a hassle. Maybe you should try them on for a change." Daytripper said as she jumped one of his men. The boy attacked the other and the freaky looking girl went after him. 

"Stay away from me you freak! I won't hesitate to shoot you!" Trask warned drawing his weapon.

"See if I care. You're nothing, but a big coward to afraid to face his fears. You think I care what you think of me? Guess again because in my mind you're the freak!" Blink yelled hurling her lances at him. He stumbled back into a computer panel and felt the collar click in place.

"Your turn to get zapped!" Blink said pressing the keys on the remote. Trask screamed like a baby and fell to the floor in agony as jolts of electricity surge through his body. He could hear his men crying out. This was proof mutants were evil.

But just as suddenly as it started it ended. He gazed up at the freak who toward over him. She looked at him with disgust and, worse, pity. "I'm not like you Trask. I don't get pleasure out of seeing people wither in agony. I'm done here."

Blink walked over to her friends and hugged them tightly. "Thanks for rescuing me. For a while there I thought I would end up dead and no one would care. Glad that someone out there still loves me. Can't wait to see you guys in person when I wake up."

"You're welcome Blink. It has been quite an experience. One I won't soon forget." Shadow informed her.

"Take care best friend. We still have to save your Mom, Mr. Logan, Sarah, and Ray. Then will join you. Till then bye!" Daytripper said cheerfully as they dream dissolved around them.

Clair woke up with a start. Her head was pounding and her body ached all over. It felt like that she had just spent the past several hours in the Danger Room. "Someone, please tell me that was all a dream." She moaned.

"Well yes and no. Yes it was a dream and no it wasn't real. We'll explain more later. Right now it's just good to see you awake. You faired much better then the rest of the sleepers so far. Try to relax dear everything will be okay." Beast reassured her as she laid back down wondering if what he said was true.


	8. Ororo

This Chapter is dedicated to Agent-G. Happy Birthday.

In the infirmary Clarice was getting the lowdown on what had been happening the last few hours. She was stunned by what had occurred and even more concerned for her mother who was still caught in the nightmare sleep. At least she had escaped her dream relatively unscathed. Still it would take at least a few days for her injuries to vanish completely.

"So what happens now? When will my mother wake up? How long do I have to stay here?" Clarice questioned anxiously.

"No one is sure what exactly will happen next. The rescue team is now inside your Storm's dream attempting to help wake her up. It could take a while and there's no guarantee they'll succeed. As for how long you stay here, well you have to remain here for observations for a while. Just relax." Beast told her as he finished fixing her broken nose.

"Now as for you Gail. You've been running ragged for some time now and the emotional strain from everyone is causing you a lot of stress. I think it would be best if you relaxed for awhile." Beast told her who had been looking over Ororo vitals.

"But Beast I can't!" She protested, "You need me to help you with the patients. Besides what if someone gets critically injured then what? I can't take a break right now I'm sorry." Gail informed him.

"Gail, look at yourself. No ones questioning your loyalty or commitment to the patients, but a good doctor is one who knows when to step away from the situation for awhile." Professor Xavier told her kindly.

"Besides I think we can manage without you for a half hour. We're getting pretty good at this nursing stuff. You've shown us what to do and how to handle any situation that comes up. We'll be fine." Alex assured her. The rest of the helpers nodded.

"Fine, I'll take a break," She sighed knowing this was going nowhere. She was starting to feel the strain of it all too, "but I don't know how I can relax. My empathic abilities keep picking up on everyone's worry, concern, and fear. I can't get it out of my mind!"

Beast walked over to her with a syringe in his hand. "This is a mild sedative. It should ease your tension for a time and dampen your empathic abilities. Do you want me to give it to you?" She nodded her head and he gave her the shot. A few minutes later she was sitting in a chair relaxing.

The Professor gave the girl a small smile. It had been a long day and it wasn't over yet. He still hadn't been able to reach anyone sleeping. He still was in contact with Jean and Forge though ready in case something came up. He hoped that this matter would be resolved quickly so that his students could all rest easy.

In the Control Room Forge had run into some difficulties. So far they had only had to deal with teenager minds. But now they were going into the mind of an adult. Their dream patterns worked on a slightly different frequency level completely. Added to the fact he was trying to rescue the teams from the computer memory and he was in over his head. "Okay, I've managed to get the Danger Room to accept Storm's dream. I've even managed to get everyone out of the computers memory and into the dream. But there is a minor problem and I don't think your going to like it."

"Forge I haven't liked one thing that's happened today. Just tell me the news so we can deal with it. Whatever it is I'm sure I can handle it." Jean told him wearily. She was getting a serious headache from all this.

"I managed only to make one person appear inside the dream, Mirage. All the other's are inside her. So while the whole team is there they aren't there at the same time." Forge told her.

"My headache just got a whole lot bigger. How do you propose to resolve this little error? We can't keep waiting for the next dream cycle. Were running out of dreamers." Jean pointed

"Don't worry everything will be fine. By the time Ororo wakes up everyone will be in their own bodies and then will only have three more people to go. Hey were more then halfway done. We can do this." Forge told her.

Mirage had emerged inside a small, cramped, space with six voices screaming in her head in confusion. "Guys, please calm down. You're hurting me. Now let's all calm down and try to figure this out logically. There must be a reason for this and once we figure it out everything will be okay."

"It would seem that were all here, but you're the only one with a body. The rest of us are only here in mind." Shadow surmised.   
"Perhaps the dream helmet and the rest of the equipment malfunctioned. Whatever the reason we are the way we are we have to deal with it. I can feel my powers can the rest of you?" Husk inquired.

"The important thing is to find Ororo. She's been sleeping for so long that I'm surprised that she's still alive. We know that she's claustrophobic. What if her nightmare is the day she developed that phobia." Daytripper pointed out to the rest of them. 

She and the others were also trying to get used to this. It was a strange sensation, like being in a void or out of body experience yet having one. It really defied words and explanation.

"Then there's no time to loose. We have to get to her now before something happens. But let's do it carefully. No reason to get ourselves killed in the process." Sunspot added trying to ignore the fact he was in a girl's body. Also since he couldn't tell if they could hear his thoughts like this tried to keep his thoughts clean given what he was feeling. It was very distracting to feel certain body parts missing and have others he didn't have before. 

"How do you suggest we find her? Right now were pinned to the ground and we have no idea where she is exactly in this collapsed building." Magma stated feeling the pressure through Dani's body. 

"Mirage could use my powers to blow up some of the rubble pinning us. Then we just start searching till we find her." Boom Boom said. 

"No blowing things up. This entire place is going to collapse onto itself if we cause further damage to certain areas. If were going to get out we have to do it carefully. Daytripper, do you have to know where you're going in order to teleport?"

"Yes. It's the same for all teleporters. If we don't have a clear idea of our destination we risk reappearing in a wall or floor. That would be a very painful way to die."

"Then will try something else. I'm going to try and tunnel my way out. Once I'm free I can focus on finding Ororo. I hope this doesn't hurt." Mirage said ripping her skin off and revealing diamond coated skin underneath. She started digging slowly and carefully.

Pausing from time to time she made her way through the rubble. She had no idea where she was going. Some inner voice was directing her on where to go. Everyone once in awhile the others would give her advice on what to do. Finally her tunnel opened up into a very small cramped space. She could see a shaft of light and feel a small breeze. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness she could make a small figure hugging her knees. It was a six year old girl with white hair. 

"Ororo! Are you okay? Stay there I'll come to you." Mirage said pushing herself out of the tunnel. The space was so small there was barely enough room for the two of them. Mirage scooted over to Ororo's side and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Shu it will be okay. You can stop crying. I'm here to help you."

"Oh Vivian I'm so glad to see you. When the house collapsed I thought that you had died. Have you seen mommy or daddy? Do you know why the house fell down?" little Ororo asked sobbing uncontrollably.

"Vivian? What is she talking about? Why does she think you're her younger sister?" inquired Boom Boom inside her head to the others there.

"It's her dream she can see us an anyone she wants. Maybe you remind her of her sister." Sunspot suggested trying to shrug but nothing happened.

"I hardly look like a little African American girl. More likely my powers have merged with her dream to make her more accepting of us. So now that we find her how do we wake her up? I'm not good with comforting little kids." Mirage said to them frantically. 

"I don't believe this. None of you know how to deal with little kids? This is unbelievable. I don't get it. You can face the Hellions, fought Magneto, took out Apocalypse, and a sad, crying, little girl frightens you. You people are hopeless." Husk said dejectedly.

"Hey not all of us have brothers and sister and grew up on a farm! I grew up in a palace with servants far away from the real world. So cut us some slack." Magma snapped at her.

"Alright you two will you stop it. In case you haven't notice Ms. Munroe is still crying and is scared. We need to comfort her and try to calm her down before we can attempt to wake her up. So everyone take a deep breath and let's try to help Storm out okay?" Shadow pleaded. Everyone agreed and they focused their attention back on storm.

"I don't know sis what happened. I was playing when I heard something falling from the sky. I have no idea where are parents are. I fear they may be dead. We have to be brave right now. You have to be strong for both us."

Ororo sniffled a bit then wiped away her tears. "I'm glad to have a big sister here. You are always the one being the calm one trying to keep us together. Aren't you scared at all?"

"I'm terrified, but I know that if we panic we won't get out of here. We have to work together if we're both going to get out of this mess alive. So what do you say big sis? Ready to get out of here?" Mirage asked smiling.

"Yes I am. But I how do you suggest we get out of this cramped space. You barely squeezed through your tunnel there's no way I would. Besides it just leads back into another cave in. We have to find someway back to the surface. Hmm. Maybe if we try removing some of those rocks over there we can squeeze our way out." Ororo said pointing to the small shaft of sunlight.

"She may be right. That's real sunlight or as real as it can be in a dream. I can feel my powers getting stronger. Try accessing my powers while you're removing the rocks. It might make the work go faster, but be careful. If you use too much to fast you won't have any left to help you out in a pinch." Sunspot whispered in her mind.

"Don't worry I don't intend to make this my coffin." Mirage muttered as she crawled over to the hole of light where Ororo was. She was a nervous wreck. Her breathing was rapid, sweat poured down her body, and she couldn't stop trembling. "Hey Ororo what's the matter? Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay Viv. I'm really really scared right now. I'm near panic. It's like the walls are coming closer. It's getting harder to breath. What if we run out of oxygen or we lose the light? What if we starve to death?"

"Ro stop it please! You have to pull yourself together. If you lose it then we're both going to die. You have to stay strong if not for yourself then me. Can you keep your fears under control for now?" Mirage asked looking in her eyes. She placed her hand on hers smiling.

"Alright I'll try to keep my fears under control. Now let's get down to business. The first thing we have to do is figure out which rocks to remove safely. We will start with this one here." She said pointing to a small rock near the hole. She began to pull with all her might, but it wouldn't budge.

"Let me help. Sunspot your powers better work or so help me God I'll kill you." Mirage thought. Her body started to glow all over as she transformed. Ororo took no notice at all. She probably couldn't see it. Using her new strength the two girls tugged with all their might harder and harder till finally the rock came loose. 

"Hey we did it! On to the next one!" Ororo said bravely. Mirage was panting. She had used all of Sunspot's power up. She had nothing left to use. That's when the others started offering her their powers to use. First she used Magma's powers to melt away some of the rocks, then she used a few well placed time bombs to blow a larger hole. When the smoke cleared pure sunlight poured in.   
"I don't believe it we made it! We're free at last from that awful prison. Come on Vivian lets get out of here and find Mom and Dad!" she shouted joyfully started crawling out of the pit. 

A shadow swept over the two girls. Mirage looked up and her face contorted into a face of pure terror. A big chunk of the building was started to crumble. It came crashing down ready to flatten them like a pancake. "Ororo look out!" she screamed. Ororo was parlayed in fear unable to move. She just stood there waiting for her untimely demise.

Mirage fired a forcebolt blasting the debris into several smaller chunks. As the chunks rained down she grabbed the back of Ororo's dress and pulled her back down into the hole just as the chunks blocked up the entrance.

Ororo blinked her eyes and stared at horror seeing them once again trapped and this time in an even tinier space. "No NO NO! Let me out! I have to get out of here! HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" she screamed pounding her tiny fists against the wall of rock. She crumpled to the floor crying.

In the infirmary Beast was monitoring Ororo's vitals. She was in a great deal of distress. Her muscles were severally strained and her blood pressure was going up. If this continued he didn't know what he could do to help.

"Mr. McCoy will my mother be alright?" Clairice asked hesitantly.

"I don't know my dear. I really don't know. All I can tell you is your mother will be a lot safer when she is awake. Don't worry I'm not going to let anything happen to her. You can count on that." Beast promised her.  
Back in the dream world Mirage was beating herself up. She had failed once again to achieve her objective when everyone was counting on her. Now instead of getting yelled at by Logan they were all going to die. Why couldn't she do anything right?

"Enough of this dissing yourself. All you're doing is punishing yourself. You saved Ororo from dieing and kept us all alive. You're a good leader and you'll think of something. Just clear your mind and think." Shadow advised.

Mirage breathed in and out slowly. Shadow was right. She had to stop doubting herself so much. She could do this if she just started believing in herself. She had already accomplished so much and now was not the time to sabotage herself.

Crawling over to Ororo she wrapped her arms around her and began to rock her gently. She hummed gently under breath and let her cry in her shoulder letting it all out. She then used Shadow's control over the shadows to get an idea of their new surroundings. She could feel a lot of shadows in here as well as out there.

Mentally she went over Shadow's powers. Enhanced strength, speed, and agility, ability to turn into a shadow and travel through them, and lastly created shadow weapons. Perhaps she could use that to her advantage.

"Shadow is it possible for someone to travel with you through the shadows? I mean there is a tiny sliver of light over their casting a shadow. If I held onto Ororo and turned into your shadow form could I theoretically travel from that shadow to one outside this prison?" Mirage asked

"It's possible, I don't know for sure. I've never attempted anything like that before but were short on other options so unless anyone else has a bright idea I say go for it." Shadow told her uncertainly.

"So say you all?" Mirage asked. She got a big yes in her mind. "Okay then New Mutant's and X-Factor lets go for it!"

"Ororo I think I found a way out, but you have to trust me. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Vivian. You're my baby sister. If you say you found a way out then I believe you. Where is it?"  
"Just close your eyes and hold on tight. This might hurt a bit." Mirage told her as she kneeled down next to the small shadow. "God if you can here me please let this work." She prayed. Taking a huge gulp of air she concentrated on becoming a shadow.

At first nothing happened. Then she felt her body changing slowly losing substance. From the fraction of light she saw her hand melt away. This form was difficult to hold so she didn't waste any time. Without hesitating she touched the shadow on the ground and disappeared.

Moments past and nothing happened. The air was still and the remains of a once proud house filled the streets. Suddenly from one of the shadows emerged a strange being. The creature solidified into the form of Mirage and Ororo. The former collapsing to the ground in complete exhaustion from what she had just done.

"You did it! I can't believe you did it! Girl you just made us so proud." Boom Boom said happily.

"You had us worried there for a sec, but once again you proved victorious. Congratulations Mirage." Magma told her proudly. 

"Thanks guys. I couldn't have done it if you didn't believe in me." She answered weakly.

"Hey what about Ororo? Is she okay?" Husk demanded. Quickly they examined her and she seemed just fine. She was ecstatic to be free from her prison. She kept going on and on how brave her little sister was.

"Now it's your turn to save me. I need you do to a huge favor for me. I need you to wake up from this nightmare okay? Can you do that?" She nodded her head and closed her eyes tightly. A few seconds later the dream faded away to nothing and the team was swept away. 

Ororo gasped and sat up groaning. She looked around in confusion. "By the Goddess what is going on? Why do I feel so terrible and what am I doing down here."

Someone yawned and they all turned to face Gail who was waking up from her nap. "All in good time Ms. Munroe. Just know that everything is okay. Now that you're awake that only leaves Sarah, Logan, and Ray. The journey is almost complete. Sarah is up."


	9. Sarah

"We're in the final stretch. Only three more people left then this pardon the pun, nightmare, will be over." Gail said pleasantly. She took a deep breath and smiled pleased. Things could be a lot worse, but so far nothing fatal had occurred.

"Hey can we get out of bed and get something to eat?" Kurt asked grudgingly. He was still a bit worn out from having his heart shocked, but it was getting boring just lying down in bed.

"Or the very least could we have something to entertain us. Its getting boring just lying still while you and Beast continue to run test." Vincent complained. It took a lot of effort not to bolt out of the bed. But he was still feeling weak and he didn't think he could handle Piotr and Warren who were guarding the door.

"What do I look like a maid? Come on guys please try to relax. I know you're bored and hungry, but you have to stay here. It's for your own good and no amount of arguing will change my mind." Gail informed them crossly.

"If your hungry or in need of some entertainment I'm sure that some of the other students could go get something for you. Jamie, will you and Rahne please go get something to eat and drink for everyone? Jubilee will you and Alex please go get some books, and games for the students? Thank you very much." Professor Xavier asked kindly wheeling over to Ororo's bed.

"Will do Professor. Be back in a few minutes." Jubilee yelled over her shoulder as the rest of the students ran out of the room. They could here sounds of yelling and running feet.

"Is there anything I can do to help out Professor? My leg is feeling a lot better." Bobby told him. He winced in pain as he moved his leg. It was obvious he was still in pain.

"Yes, would please call Wanda and inform her what to expect when she returns? That way she is prepared to help us with the rescue team when they return." Xavier told him. Bobby nodded and began to hobble out of the room towards the hall phone.

"They're good kids Charles. This experience has shown us how much they've grown since they first came here." Ororo told him gently. Her muscles still ached all over her and her mind was still reeling from the effects of being trapped in a living coffin.

"I quite agree. Even in uncharted territory they have proven their commitment, loyalty, and their desire to help others no matter the situation. Perhaps one day when Forge has figured out how to properly use the dream equipment it can be used to help people."

"Right now I think we have more important concerns. Charles, the team was transferred into the mind of a girl, who until recently was a living weapon. Her entire life from birth was a nightmare. From what little we know of Hydra do you think that a group of teenagers can handle it? It maybe a dream, but the danger is very real." Beast reminded him.

"I know Hank. I'm gravely concerned to. Sarah is still adjusting to having a normal life. Her mind is filled with horrors that no one should have lived through. I fear that we are blessed that she hasn't reacted violently so far, but how long our luck holds in uncertain. I think desperate measures must be put into place." Xavier said wearily. He turned to Warren and Piotr who had been chatting. 

"Warren, Piotr I need you two to put the restraints on Sarah and stand guard over her. If she starts attacking people in her sleep I need someone on hand to hold her down long enough for Beast to sedate her."

"Don't worry Professor. You can count on us." Warren assured him. Piotr nodded. The door opened as the others returned from their tasks. Several Jaime clones carried in trays of food each specially designed for the patients as well as for the rest of them. Rahne had brought different kinds of drinks. Jubilee had several volumes in her arms while Alex was carrying Game boys, music, and a small TV. Bobby hobbled over to a chair and let them know Wanda would be arriving in an hour ready to help out.

"Good. Thank you all for your services so far they are greatly appreciated. Sam is there something you want to ask me?" Professor asked turning to face the young Southern boy.

"I'm just worried about my sister sir. She's Sarah's best friend. I'm worried that she'll do something crazy or stupid to help her out. Something that might get her seriously injured." Sam told him.

"I'm sure that Paige will be okay. The others will not allow anything to happen to her. Just relax and everything will be okay." 

Forge and Jean were working hard in the Control Room. They had isolated Sarah's brainwaves and translated her dream imagery into a real basis in the Danger Room. They had also tuned the team's armband to the matching frequency sending all of them in their own bodies into the dream this time.

"I've run the program through the computer and I've got the analysis. The dream takes place in Hydra headquarters when she was eight. The team will have about twenty minutes to find her and wake her up before the dream reaches its peak. After that it would be much more difficult to wake her up." Forge reported.

"I'm monitoring their health status. So far they're all doing just fine. Communication is back up and I can sense them all. I'm going to try and reach them." Jean said. Focusing all her psychic energy she sent out her loudest telepathy call. "Can you guys hear me?"

"This is Mirage we here you loud and clear. Glad to have you back Jean. For a while there I was afraid you forgot about us. How is everyone doing? I hope we weren't too late."

"Don't worry were fine. Thinks have been a little tough around here, but we managed to get through. You guys do know where you are and who's dream your in don't you?"

"Yeah we know and I don't care. I'm here to help save Sarah's life and nothing is going to prevent me from doing that. Now if you don't have anything useful to say I like to get this rescue mission started." Husk told her as she butted into the conversation. She was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Got to go see you when were back. Mirage out." She said tapping her communicator off. "Husk we can't just go running around Hydra HQ without a plan first. That's not smart."

"We have a plan. Locate our friend, save her life, wake her up and move on to either Logan or Ray. End of story now let's go!" she said angrily as she started marching away.

"Wait up!" yelled Boom Boom.

"This isn't going to end pleasantly is it?" Magma said sighing. "Come on we better catch up with them. Between the five of us I think we can figure out something that will permit us to survive." 

"Remember everyone be on your guard for anything. This is Hydra were talking about. They're ruthless, vicious, and will stop at nothing to get what they want. In this dream their even more deadly then they are in the real world." Reminded Daytripper curtly as they made their way through the complex.

They soon caught up with Boom Boom who was holding Husk, who was squirming tightly by the arm. "Look I know normally I'm the one who's impulsive, but we can't afford to make mistakes right now. So calm down and listen before you get yourself killed. Sam would never forgive me for that." She told her angrily.

"Alright. I settle down for now." Husk told them miserably. She hated losing to anyone and that include her brother's girlfriend. 

"The first thing we need to do is locate Sarah while at the same time avoiding Hydra security net. I think it's a safe bet that they might already have some idea that we may be here. So let's make sure not to get caught." Shadow insisted readying his katana. 

"We need to gain access to their system. Once we find Sarah it should be a piece of cake to disable the security systems. After that we'll only have the guards to contend with. They're no match for the X-Factor." Sunspot said arrogantly.

"Don't let your pride blind you. This is a serious matter." Dani scolded him, "We have to be careful. Shadow and I will take the lead in case we run into any trouble our weapons should come in handy. Daytripper, you and Sunspot cover the rear. Magma, be ready to take out the security. Husk, Boom Boom see if you can't find a computer we can use to find Sarah. Help out where you can." Mirage commanded diligently as they started creeping down the halls.   
Almost at once they spotted several security cameras. With a few well placed fireballs they managed to put them out of commission. They searched the complex room for room ready for any threat. Several times they had to quietly subdue Hydra agents to avoid detection. Finally the found a control room and began to hack into Hydra's files. "This was easier then I thought it be." Husk said as she went through the files.

"Too easy," Amanda Sefton said looking around. She had that nasty feeling in the back of your neck that something was wrong, "Something isn't right. I mean we destroy most of their security nets, subdue their agents, and make a mockery of their headquarters, and they don't realize where we are? I don't by it. Something is up." Daytripper said.

Suddenly the entire place went into lockdown mode. Hidden doorways appeared and out poured dozens of Hydra agents each brandishing several deadly weapons. Someone laughed at their misfortune. Stepping out from the group was a beautiful lady with short green hair who seemed to be the one in charge.

"Bravo, you figured it out. A little too late for you though I'm afraid. I have never heard of your team, but your extensive training and your abilities impress me as well. Our scientist can't wait to see what makes you tick. Oh where are my manners. I'm Lady Viper and you are my prisoners. Get them!" she ordered snapping her fingers. 

"Don't let them get you. Fight your way out!" Mirage ordered firing three arrows straight into the chest of her attackers. She flipped over her attackers and used some martial arts she had been taught recently to disarm her opponents.

Shadow used his enhance abilities of his shadow form to his advantage slashing his katana all over the place. Every time he was cornered his ninja training would kick in. It wasn't easy. These Hydra agents were almost as deadly as the Hand.

Daytripper, Magma, and Sunspot had tripled teamed. They were attempting to clear a path to get out of there. Daytripper fired forcebolts at their weapons causing them to explode. She then used her powers to teleport all over the place causing a lot of confusion, confusion that Magma and Sunspot used to their advantage by using their powers to force their attackers away from them.

Boom Boom was using her time bombs in an attempt to open one of the lock doors. But they must have been made of solid titanium because her powers had no effect. "Man this is not good. Hey let go punk. That's no way to treat a lady!" she growled as a huge agent grabbed her.

Husk was oblivious to what was going on around her. She had zeroed in on Lady Viper. Sarah had told her tales about this woman. She had been the one responsible for her existence and her tortured childhood. She knew that in real life the woman was listed as dead, but right now she didn't care. She wanted revenge for her friend. Ripping her skin off and revealing titanium skin underneath. "You're going to pay for harming my friend!" she yelled as she attacked. 

Lady Viper just side stepped her and kicked her in the back. "Foolish girl. I'm not harming any of your friends at the moment. You are also very foolish to attack me by yourself your no match for me." She informed confidently.

The two of them circled one another attacking each other ruthlessly. Husk landed several serious blows, but she was injured much more severally by the superior fighting talents of Viper. But Husk refused to give up. "You're not going to harm Sarah!"

"Who are you referring to you little wretch? There is no Sarah!" Lady Viper snarled. She did a quick right upper cut knocking Husk to the ground. Snapping her fingers Husk was held in place by several of her guards. She struggled to free herself, but was unable to. Looking to her side she saw her friends had been caught.

"You may have captured us, but I won't let you harm my best friend!" Husk growled angrily. Lady Viper grabbed her roughly by the chin and held her in place. She stared her straight in the eye.   
"You will tell me who you are talking about right now or I will execute your friends one by one starting with the blond. Now whom are you talking about?" Viper demanded.

Husk didn't want to tell them, but she didn't want her brother's girlfriend to die because of her stubbornness. "X23. We know her as Sarah," she said submissively.

Lady Viper's eyes widen in surprise. Project X23 was top secret. Only a handful of people knew about her. She doubted that SHIELD had a clue what they had been doing all these years. How in the world did this collection of poorly trained teenagers know about it and call it by a name.

"You seem to have some knowledge of my favourite projects. Perhaps you like a closer look. Bring them to the lab. I want them to witness history." Viper ordered. She smiled manically as the children were lead away struggling with all their might. "Who knows, they might prove to be useful to us."

They where led down a series of unmarked hallways. Once in a while they would pass by an open door and what they saw shocked them to the core. Several terrorist groups receiving all sorts of weapons to attack various governments, integration rooms were people were being tortured to death for information, and all sorts of labs where multitudes of experiments were going on.

"This place is horrible. They have no conscience at all!" Magma whispered softly to Shadow.

"Not even the Yakuze or Hand would even consider doing half the things that we've seen. I hate to think what they have planned for us. Somehow we have to get to Sarah and out of here in one piece," he replied to her softly. Not soft enough. His captive smacked him across the back of his head.

"Silence! You're not allowed to speak unless spoken to and only if you have something worth hearing. Reassuring your girlfriend that everything will be alright isn't worth hearing." Snarled the guard shoving Shadow forward. Unable to defend himself Shadow put up with the indignity for the time being.

They finally came to a newly equipped medical lab. The lights were so bright they could barely see. They did notice dozens of machines hooked up to one side of the wall while in the middle of the room was some sort of stasis tube. There was also a surgical table and a viewing window to watch the process. The X-Factor and New Mutant were led kicking and screaming to the back of the room where they were imprisoned. "Shut up all of you! Next person I hear speak out of turn gets a bullet to the brain! And I'm not joking!" the guard yelled.

"That's enough Victor, I think they're frightened enough. Now you seven are of little interest to me. Truth is if you didn't mention X23 I would have order my guards to kill you. But you've perked my interest, so I hope you enjoy the show. Now tell me what you know about the project and how you came across this highly classified information." Viper said sweetly as she looked at them one by one.

"Go kiss a monkey you witch! You're not getting anything out of us!" Sunspot shouted angrily. He strained against his restraints with all his might desperate to be free. Suddenly Viper was standing right in front of him. He gulped as she gripped his chin firmly in her hand.

"You should never anger a snake, especially a viper." She stated coyly. In one quick fluid moment she planted a kiss right on his lips. When she let him go his face was turning blue and he was having trouble breathing. "You just might get bitten."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Mirage demanded angrily. She looked at her friend with horror. He was starting to lose touch with reality and was speaking crazy.

"I gave him a taste of my personal poison. Why do you think they call me Lady Viper? Your friend will be dead in a matter of minutes. I have the antidote and I'm willing to give it you for the right information so what's its going to be?" Viper asked dangling a crystal clear vial in front of them.

"You're a sick bastard, you know that lady?" Boom Boom growled. 

"I've been called worse, now what will your choice be? And chose quickly because your friend's time is almost up."

With one quick glance at Sunspot they made the only option open to them. "Give him the antidote and will talk." Daytripper replied humbly. How many times could they fail in one mission?

Viper gave Sunspot the antidote and he instantly perked up. They hated that Viper seem to out manoeuvre them. They needed to end this dream before someone really died. But first they gave an abridged version of what they knew about Sarah and how they came across it. Anything to keep them alive.

"Incredible. I'd never guess that Weapon X would have sent his own team to investigate rumors. That outdated model becomes weaker and softer year after year. Well he's going to be the one suffering when I finish with you and his clone."

"Daughter! Sarah is his daughter not clone! Get it right lady!" Husk snarled "If I was free I kick your butt so bad!"

"You have quite a temper and your powers are truly unique. I've never seen anything like them. In fact I think they should be put to good use. Dr. Risman bring the test subject in here. Let's see how successful the procedure is." Viper said viciously.

Ten minutes later an entire security force headed by Dr. Risman a tall blond woman came in with guards dragging in a kicking, screaming, out of control eight year old child. She was chained up ready to attack anyone. She snapped at people and shouted unintelligent phrases. This wasn't the Sarah they knew. It was a desperate child who had never been loved and forced into becoming a deadly weapon.

"As you can see she's a little untamed right now. Difficult to control and very dangerous to anyone in the entire world. But soon she'll be unstoppable. Once we implant the adamantium inside her body she'll be the perfect killing machine."

"You monster! Leave her alone! Sarah it's me Paige you're best friend! Listen to me none of this isn't real! It's all a horrible memory. You beat this Hell Hag once in the real world and you can do it again. Don't let her control you!" Husk shouted at X23 who was being tied down to the surgical table.

"Lies! I don't know who any of you are! You just want to harm me!" X23 growled.

"Stop this procedure now Dr. Risman. She's your daughter for crying out loud! How can you allow this to continue?" demanded Mirage angrily.

"Silence! I don't know how you knew that particular fact when only the doctor and myself knew, but I'm sure my agents will have fun getting the information out of you. Right now I need your little friend here for an experiment." Viper purred. Snapping her fingers four guards grabbed Husk and carried her towards the status tube. "You're about to help me out in a big experiment child. You should be honored."

"I'd be honored if you were dead!" Husk shouted as they placed an oxygen mask over her face and placed her inside the tube. She banged the glass furiously but was unable to get free from the restraints she'd been placed in.

"Just what do you think your doing!" Sunspot croaked as he watched in horror as the scientist started running checks on the equipment. To him they looked like they were having the time of their lives.

"To put it simply I want to see if it's possible to graft adamantium to her skin. If she survives it means the process can be used on all sorts of mutants and not just ones who heal. You may begin." Viper said casually.

"NOOOOO!" the entire team screamed but it was too late. The tank was filling with fluid and already the andamantium was being processed. If they didn't do something quick they would lose Husk. 

In the Control Room sirens were going off as Husk vitals went crazy. Heartbeat irregular, pulse increased, brain activity going nuts. She was in real pain and they had no clue why. "What's going on Forge? What's causing her so much pain?"

"I don't know Jean. First we nearly lose Sunspot now this. We have a major crisis on our hands. Better call upstairs and warn them that they're about to encounter one seriously angry kid." Forge told her shakily.

In the infirmary something serious was going down. Sarah was screaming at the top of her lungs. "NO! LET ME GO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted as she struggled against the restraints. But they held her in place.

"Maybe we should tighten those things to prevent her from escaping?" suggested Warren warily watching as Sarah thrashed around crazily. Without waiting for permission he started to edge to her. That's when everything went to Hell.

Shink! Shink! Her claws popped out of her hands and foot. With one quick slice she was free and standing up on the bed growling. She was still asleep, but she was now experiencing a night terror. A nightmare so real she was acting it out. "You will not torture me anymore!" she shouted as she leapt straight at Warren's throat. 

"Ahh!" Warren said startled. Instinctively he took flight shooting into the air. He whirled around and dive bombed her but she was ready for him. She used her training to kick off the floor and punch a hole in one of his wings. "I can't control my descent! Look out!" he screamed plowing into Beast and Gail who were rushing to the scene. All three landed in a pile on the floor.

"Restrain her! Do whatever it takes to stop her, but don't kill her! I'll see what I can learn from Jean and Forge!" Xavier ordered, as Sarah got ready for another attack.

Rahne, morphed into a wolf and attempt to tackle her but was flung into the wall. Jubilee concentrated her full power and aimed for her chest. Sarah sensed the attack and ducked out of the way. Delivering a vicious right hook to Jubilee jaw knocked her out. "I will not let you harm me anymore Hydra! Leave me alone!"

"She's heading for Logan! In her state of mind she'll kill him!" Sam said as her cannonball towards her. He slammed into her forcing her into Colossus embrace. She struggled violently to get free herself from his grip.

"Stop fighting us Sarah, we don't want to hurt you! You are only making it worse for yourself. Please let us help you." Colossus begged. He received a kick in the face for his troubles. Turning around she grabbed him by the collar and threw him over her shoulder at the other patients who barely managed to get out of the way.

"Time to finish this before someone gets seriously hurt." Scott said taking aim. Right before he blasted her someone shoved him causing him to misfire. Instead of hitting Sarah he hit the ceiling blowing another hole in it.

"Alex why did you stop me from attacking?" demanded Scott angrily. He glared at his little brother intently who glared right back at him.

"Have you forgotten that you're still not completely recovered from your trauma? Look at what your powers did while you were asleep and just now! You would have killed her! Leave Sarah to us we can handle her." Alex instructed him as he ran after Jaime.

Scott started to protest but was silenced by Ororo, "No your brother's right. We don't know the full effects of Forge's equipment and Danielle's powers had on us. Until we do we shouldn't use our powers."

Scott watched helplessly as Alex used his energy blast to try and stop Sarah's rampage only to have her power deflected and turned back on him. Jaime multiplied into a whole army and held her in place while Bobby froze her. But that didn't slow her down in the slightest. It just seems to make her madder.

"You have attempted to turn me into the world's deadliest weapon. Allow me to demonstrate why that was a mistake!" she growled charging Xavier who was still in his telepathic contact with Jean. He had no idea that he was in danger.

"Professor watch out!" they all screamed. Xavier came out of his trance just in time to see Sarah grab his windpipe. They watched in horror as she started crushing his windpipe. Soon he would be dead. 

That's when a blue energy field surrounded the crazed girl and lifted her high in the air. She was tried to scream, but was paralyzed and unable to move at all. Her claws were forced back inside her body causing her wither in agony. Everyone turned to the door to see Wanda standing there with her arm outstretched. 

"I can see why you called me back home Professor. Seems I was missing one hell of a party." Wanda said simply as she put dropped the unconscious form of X23 onto her bed. "Seems I got here just in the nick of time."

"Thank you Wanda for that timely assist, but I fear that we haven't seen the end of her horrors. Something is happening in her mind to Paige and if she doesn't wake up soon we risk losing her forever." Xavier told everyone grimly.

"NO! We can't lose Paige. Professor isn't there anything you can do to prevent this from happening?" Sam begged desperately. He was panic stricken that something was going to happen to his favorite little sister.

"We just have to have faith that she'll be okay."

Husk was anything but okay. She was terrified, panicking, and in agony as Viper conducting her little experiment on her. She fought with all her might to free herself from her bonds, but it was useless. All she could do was stand there in agony as they shot volts of electricity through her to weaken her body enough to receive the metal. "Somebody help me please!" she wailed

"Stop this madness now! Let her go Viper; you know that she won't survive the process. Show some compassion!" Boom Boom begged. She looked first at Viper then Husk then back at Viper. Never in her life had she felt this helpless.

"I don't even know the meaning of the word compassion. Besides if my experiment fails at least I've gained some valuable knowledge that could be useful later on. But I doubt the process will fail. I have faith in my scientist to do as I command little girl." Viper replied venomously.

"We got to stop this procedure now or Husk is done for," Shadow whispered hurriedly to Mirage.

"I know, but I've tried using my powers to free us and it didn't work. The only one who can prevent Husk's demise is strapped to a surgical table ten feet from us," she whispered back miserably. 

"Then maybe we should try and remind her of that friendship." 

X23 was attempting to free herself from her restraints. She had no wish to partake in anything Hydra had planned for her. She had already suffered enough in her young life she didn't need more pain. Turning to face the tank she noted with some pity that the young girl looked like she was in tremendous pain and they hadn't even started feeding her the adamantium. X23 had little doubt in her mind she survive the process.

"Why do I care so much about that girl? It's not my concern if she lives or dies. My only concern is should be what they're going to do next to me. Still I can't get rid of this strange feeling that this girl and I share a special bond. What's wrong with me?" X23 wondered. Suddenly she heard some commotion from the prisoners. 

"Sarah! X23 listen to us! You name is Sarah Logan! I know you think I'm lying, but I'm not! Everyone word coming out of my mouth is true. This isn't real! You're having a nightmare and if you don't wake up soon you and all of us will die! You have to save Paige! She's your best friend in the entire world! Come on Sarah remember!" Mirage shouted at her before the guards punched her in the stomach causing her to be unvoiced.

Her words were the same ones she heard before, but this time they sparked something inside of her. She had no idea if anything she said was true, but deep down she knew that the girl, Paige, was her friend and needed her help. Growling angrily she used all her strength to rip the bonds off thus freeing herself.

"Stop her! She mustn't halt the procedure!" roared Viper. "And you three don't stop the experiment till it's complete! I will have my weapon no matter what do you hear me!" she screamed at the cowering scientist. They nodded frightened and accelerated the procedure.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! Someone help me please!" Husk screamed into her mask as she started to feel the liquid metal being forced through the tubes. In a few minutes it would attempt to bury itself through her skin and attach to her bones and she was willing to bet she die. 

X23 heard the girl cry out. She didn't have much time. Launching into a perfect triple front flip she landed in the middle of the barrage of guards. Growling angrily she lunged at one of them ignoring the bullets as they tore through her body.

She tore the gun out of the first guy's hands and hurled him into two others. Spinning around she snapped the neck of the next guard and tore the arm out of the other. They wanted a deadly killing machine? Well that's what they get! The next few minutes were blurred as she systematically eliminated each guard.

She came out of her frenzy when she heard the panic cries from the prisoners. Snapping to attention she saw the adamantium about to enter the poor girl's body. Grabbing a rifle she unloaded it into the tank shattering the glass and causing the liquid to pour out everywhere.

"NO! My beautiful experiment!" Viper whaled. The scientist had had enough and decided to book.

X23 didn't let her torturers voice distract her. Discarding the gun she jumped up next to the girl and undid her bonds. Quickly she lowered her to floor, but before she could get out of the chamber the tubes fed the adamantium into her own body!

The X-Factor and New Mutants watched in stunned disbelief as Sarah received her deadly claws. Their faces contorted into pity and pain as they watched her new weapons emerged. What was going to happen now?

X23 jumped down and checked Husk pulse. The girl was hurt severally, but still alive if just barely. She looked coldly into Viper's eyes and threatened her. "You tried to kill my friend, turn me into a weapon, and eliminate my only chance at a normal life. You have caused nothing, but pain and misery to others. It ends tonight. You're going to die right here right now!"

"You against me? You don't stand a chance even with your newly equipped claws." Viper boasted

"She won't be alone. X-Factor! New Mutants! Together we can beat her!" Mirage ordered as they suddenly found themselves free and in position to land a final assault. X23 grinned ready for the fight of her life. For the first time in her life Viper felt fear.

Boom Boom started off throwing down some of her telekinetic bombs causing Viper to stumble. Next Magma hurled fireballs at her burning slightly. Shadow transformed into his shadow form and assaulted her while Daytripper fired a high-powered forcebolts straight through her body. Mirage blaster her with a vicious nightmare while Sunspot used his super strength to take hurl her towards the X23. "That's for the kiss lady!"

Viper tried to get up, but she never had a chance. X23 was in full rage as she used her new claws to gut the life out of her master. Finally it was over and she collapsed to the ground in a heap sobbing. "It's over, it's finally over."

"Not yet it isn't. You haven't woken up and Husk is in big trouble!" Boom Boom said rushing to the side of the fallen girl. She cradled the young girl in her arms. By the looks of things her team mate and boyfriends little sister wasn't okay.

Husk was a mess. She was bleeding profoundly from open wounds and bits of metal were sticking out from her skin. She was barely breathing and she wasn't moving. A quick check of her armband revealed that her internal systems had almost completely shut down. If she didn't get help soon she would die.

"We have to send her back to the real world! Help me remove her armband so the failsafe will place her back in the Danger Room." Boom Boom said anxiously as she started to unstrap the armband.

"Boom Boom stop! Forge said he wasn't sure if the failsafe would work! Her mind could be trapped forever here if we take off the armband!" Shadow yelled at her grabbing her hands.

"We have to try! Husk live depends on it! There's nothing in this stupid dream that can save her life!"

"Maybe there is." Mirage mused eyeing Sarah. An idea was forming in her head. She didn't know if it would work, but it was their only option. "Guys I have an idea, but its risky and it may not work." 

"We don't have any choice. Whatever it is do it fast!" Boom Boom pleaded.

"X23, Sarah I need your help. I need you to focus your whole heart and mind on your healing abilities. Imagine that you're giving them to Husk here." Mirage instructed as she kneeled down next to Husk. In one hand she took Husks cold hand and in the other she held onto Sarah who kneeled down and grasped Husk's other hand.

"What are you doing? Sarah can't possibly transfer her powers to Husk!" Boom Boom screamed.

"With me acting as a conduit she can. Think about it I project dreams into people's minds, which means I can channel Sarah dream energy into Husk's body so she can use her powers to heal. It's worth a shot." Mirage told them.

"You have no choice. Let me help save my friend." Sarah said pleading. The others nodded and prayed to God this would work.

Sarah focused her mind on her healing powers and imagined them traveling through her body into Mirage down her arm into Husk and back into her. Nothing happened at first but then the three of them started glowing brilliant white, blue, and red.

"What in God's name is going on?" Sunspot demanded as he gazed at the three girls.

"I have no idea, but I think its working! Look at Husk's body! Her wounds are closing!" Daytripper pointed out excitedly.

It was true. Slowly but surely Husk's wounds were closing up, her systems started up again, and she started breathing properly again. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she gasped in amazement. Instantly the three of them broke their connection and things returned to normal.

"Paige! Oh Paige your okay! I thought we lost you!" Boom Boom sobbed happily.

"I'm okay really. Thanks to my best friend and Mirage here. Looks like I have two guardian angels in my life. I wouldn't be here if you two hadn't trusted one another and tried your crazy idea." Husk said shakily.

"You're welcome best friend. I look forward to seeing you in real life." Sarah said smiling as her nightmare ended. The last sight she saw was her friends waving goodbye.

Sarah blinked her eyes open and sat up. Her entire body felt like it had just been put through a seven-hour workout schedule in the Danger Room at Level Ten. Someone placed her hands on her shoulder. It was Wanda smiling. "Welcome back to the real world. Glad that you're not trying to kill us anymore."

"But I did in my dream. In my dream I killed Viper," Sarah whispered tiredly.

"Sarah! What about my sister? Is Paige okay?" Sam asked anxiously. His eyes where filled with worry.

Sarah smiled reassuringly at him. "You needn't worry. Paige was in danger of dying, but thanks to Danielle and me she's alive and well. I can only hope that the two of them can save the only family that matters to me," as she gazed at her father lovingly.


	10. Logan

Sarah was still trying to deal with the shock of the trauma with what happened that she had relived. Wanda was trying to council her, but she wasn't having much success. "I'm sorry Wanda, I guess I'm preoccupied by what I dreamed. I had thought I had gotten rid of my thoughts of killing people and being back in Hydra."

"I think I understand. I spent my days in asylum. It's not the same as being raised to be an assassin, but at least I can understand why you would rather not think of that place."

"That wasn't the worse part. Paige nearly died because she tried to save me from eternal sleep. She just barely survived and that was only by luck. If Dani's powers hadn't evolved to the level there at now she would be dead." Sarah still remembered the time she had a nightmare that caused her to lash out. She had accidentally slashed Paige with her claws but thanks to Husk's powers she had been fine. 

That was just the second time the first friend she ever made had suffered because of her. She didn't say as much but it was one thing that was eating her up inside.

"But she isn't dead. She's alive and well thanks to you. Sarah you can't blame yourself for what happened in your mind. Paige knew what she was getting into when she volunteered for this mission and she chose to go ahead regardless. That's the mark of true friend." Wanda told her. She was doing her best to help out, she wasn't the most emotional person here but she was trying.

"You mean that don't you? I don't know what I do without Paige or my father. You think the others can save his life?" Sarah inquired. She gazed at her father lovingly. He was her only family. 

In the Control Room Forge and Jean were sweating profoundly. That had been to close for them. They had nearly lost both Sunspot and Husk. The dreams were becoming more intense and the patients were reaching their crisis much faster. If the patients didn't survive their crisis they wouldn't wake up at all.

"I've gotten them into Logan's dream. According to the program they're in the Canadian Wilderness sometime shortly after Logan got those claws. If I recall correctly he's an animal then." Forge said tiredly.

"True and I've been monitoring the thoughts of the team. Their tiring Forge, I don't know if they can make it. But they have to. We only have Logan and Ray left." Jean replied.

"Don't worry they'll manage. Once Ray wakes up I'm taking all the dream equipment and locking it up till I can make it work right. I just hope the Danger Room can hold up a little while longer. The dream world configurations are putting stress on the structural integrity." He told her. The Danger Room had changed to match the perimeters of Logan's dream world. It now showed a forest and a mountain.

The team materialized inside a cave halfway up the mountainside. It was wintertime making it extremely cold. Their uniforms clung to them in dire need of repair. They were still exhausted emotionally and physically from Sarah's vicious nightmare. They doubted they could survive Logan's.

"Okay team listen up! We have a job to do and the sooner we do it the sooner we can go home. So let's try and find Wolverine okay?" Mirage said trying to lift their spirits, but failing miserably. 

"Mirage if I may make a suggestion?" Kai spoke up, "We need a chance to recover fully from Sarah's dreams. Both Sunspot and Husk need to take it easy and we aren't equipped to survive in this environment. We have no food or water, our uniforms need to be repair if we are to be protected from the elements, and we need a fire to warm ourselves up. I think it be best if we did those things first before trying to locate Wolverine." Shadow suggested to her. 

Mirage nodded her head. Shadow was right about that. That's why he made such an excellent second. "Okay you win. Let's set up base. Husk, Sunspot, you two go to the back of the cave and regain your strength okay? Magma try to find something you can use to burn, Daytripper I want you to find some natural materials to repair our uniforms with. Boom Boom you and Shadow go and find food and water. I'm going to scout the perimeter see where we are." Everyone nodded their heads and began doing their duties with no questions asked.

Half an hour later they had a manageable camp. Magma had found some branches she could burn for firewood and was attending to Sunspot and Husk. Both were still weak, but eager to help out. Daytripper had struck gold finding both plants and skins to use fix their uniforms up. She even made a thick cloak to block out the cold winter air using some pine needles and vines. By time she was done their uniforms looked like something out of the Jungle Book.

Boom Boom and Shadow had found a small mountain stream nearby as well as some rabbits to eat. No one wanted to watch as Shadow used his katana to gut the poor innocent creatures. Mirage scouting mission had turned up no traces of civilization anywhere nearby. She had discovered some natural medicines that could be used to heal her friends. She was grateful she paid attention when her Grandfather tried to teach her some of the things of their heritage and some things that Gale even told her about.

"How are you two holding up?" Mirage asked coming over to them. "I found a plant that Gail told me about. It's supposed to relieve pain. Hope you're not allergic."

"I'll take being allergic to being dead any day. Thanks Mirage I feel a lot better then I did before. So do you have some idea where we are?" Husk asked sensitively.

"No clue, but it looks like a picture from one of Gail's book on Canada. Maybe we're in the wilderness," she said shrugging her shoulders. At this point she didn't really care much about where they were only that they would survive the night.

"Man how cold does it get at night?" whined Sunspot unhappily. He was tired of staying put. He felt completely fine, but Mirage insisted he rest a bit before trying anything to strenuous. He shivered in the cold. "Can I get something to warm up here? It's freezing in here!"

Daytripper tossed him a bundle of moss. "Don't worry its not poisonous or dangerous at all. It should keep you warm. Good thing Wolverine decided to teach us newbies about surviving in the wilderness." She said gaily. Still her eyes clouded for a moment troubled by something.

"What's wrong Amanda? You seem preoccupied by something. What's bugging you?" Magma inquired as she stroked the fire. As long as she kept herself partially heated she didn't suffer too much. 

"It's these skins I found. I discovered at least a dozen or more slightly shredded halfway down the mountain. There were no animal tracks nearby and no beast alive would just leave the meat lying about like that. I think something or someone killed them all. We better watch ourselves or we could end up dead." She warned the group.

Her revelation left a pretty disturbing picture in their minds. A few of them looked a little sick. That's when someone spoke up and said, "Dinner's ready. Who wants rabbit stew?" They all jumped then laughed when they saw it was Shadow holding a shallow rock bowl full of stew.

"Let me at it. I'm hungry enough to eat anything!" Boom Boom said slurping down her share of stew, before it was wrenched away from her.

"We have to share. We have limited food and water supply. I've devised a rationing schedule. Each of us can have two sips of water and three spoonfuls of soup. After we eaten we can prepare for bed. We'll sleep in shifts, one to watch the fire, the other to guard the entrance. So eat up." Shadow said taking his full and passing the bowl.

"Hey Shadow I know we all took Wolverine's survival training course, but you seem to be more together about all this. How do you know about all this?" Magma asked curiously.

"It's all part of my training to become a ninja. I had to learn to take care of myself no matter what the situation. I assume that Vincent went through the same training when he became a samurai," he replied honestly.

"Well I guess were lucky you're such a good student then. I don't think any of us could handle the situation as well as you could." Magma admitted shyly.

Shadow smiled faintly before passing around the water they had collected to drink. He had to admit to himself this was nothing like the training exercise his sensei had drilled him in back in Japan. 

Eventually everyone ate their fill and began to get sleepy. Lying down on the cave floor they huddled close to each other and the fire for warmth. Shadow and Magma drew first shift in keeping the fire going and watching for signs of danger.

"You really think there's any danger out there?" Magma asked an hour later. It was tough work keeping the fire going because the continued use of her powers made her so tired.

"Who knows? I'm just curious about what's going on in the real world. Wolverine is a very complex person. To be in his mind makes me nervous." Shadow replied simply.

"You're not the only one. Sorry I couldn't sleep. The sounds of the wild were keeping me up. Anything to report?" Mirage asked gazing up at the starry night.

Before he could respond they all heard a deep throaty roar. "That doesn't sound too good." Magma told them.

"Whatever it was it was big and it's close. Wake the others, but do it quietly. Shadow and I will check it out." Mirage ordered softly.

"Be careful you two." Magma whispered as they took off into the night. Quickly she rushed to the back of the cave and shook the others awake. "Come on guys wake up. Something big and mean is nearby."

"What are you talking about? What's out there?" Boom Boom asked groggily.

"Some type of animal. Shadow and Mirage went to check it out. Come on they could need our help. Let's move." Magma replied dragging Boom Boom and Daytripper out of bed.

"Hey what about us?" demanded Sunspot angrily as they disappeared into the night. The three of them didn't even hear them. "This is just great. I hate being on the injured list." 

"Close your trap and help me keep the fire going. Whatever is out there could come here and we need to protect ourselves." Husk bellowed.

Part way down the mountain in a particular dense part of the forest they found their mysterious guess. It was a huge grizzly bear and it was hurt. It had blood streaming down its face and it was trashing everything in desperate throes of pain.

"There's our mystery guest. I say we get out of here before it smells us." Mirage said urgently. She was having a difficult time controlling her breathing and she was starting to panic.

"Not until we know if it's going to come uphill. Besides look at that injury closely. Whatever hurt it has pretty good aim. It could be a threat to us." Shadow pointed out.

"I don't care I'm five minutes from a panic attack. I can't handle this!" Mirage said half crazed. "My parents were killed by a bear when I was little. That's why I lived with my grandfather. Ever since then I've been scared of bears."

Before she could continue she snapped a twig. Instantly the bear charged her. Drawing back one meaty paw it hit her right across the face nearly cracking her skull open. She crumbled to the ground in pain. The bear stood on its hind legs ready to throw its weight on her.

That's when something attacked the bear from its side. Shadow ran to her side just as the others arrived. "Are you okay? Don't move at all!" he ordered.

"Who is that wrestling the bear likes Tarzan?" Boom Boom asked incuriously.

"Don't know he came out of nowhere. Right now we need to help him and get rid of that bear."

"Leave it to us, you just make sure Mirage is alright." Daytripper said as they rushed towards the clearing where the bear and the mystery man where fighting. Both were roaring and stabbing each other with their claws. When they got closer they gasped in disbelief.

It was Mr. Logan! He was pretty much naked except for a pair of blue shorts. They had never seen him like that before he was extremely muscular and had hair all over his body. He had tubes and needles sticking out from his arms and backs. Blood was caked all over him. His face was that of an animal then the man they knew.

"Whoa. What do we do?" Magma asked as the bear got ready for round two.

"Keep our teacher alive that's what! Come on girls just don't stand there gawking, use your powers!" Daytripper fired her forcebolts at the animal flank. It turned to face her and growled angrily. "Oh man that was a bad idea. Eep!" she said teleporting out of the way as it charged her.

Magma created a ring of fire around the beast trying to keep it fence in. The bear roared and began to panic. It swiped helplessly at the flames in a vain attempt to put them out. Dirt piled on top of the flames smothering them out. "I could use a little help here!" 

"Allow me it's time this bear took a hike! Get lost Grizzly!" Boom Boom shouted tossing a few bombs on the ground. The explosion scared the bear so bad it took off running through the forest. "Oh yeah that's what I'm talking about. Sweet!"

That's when she was tackled head on by a crazed teacher! Wolverine pinned her to the ground and tried to gut her again and again with his claws. She managed to manoeuvre out of the way, but she couldn't keep this up. "Will someone get him off of me!" Suddenly he collapsed to the ground as a forcebolt hit him in the back. 

"Next time be aware of your surroundings. You're lucky I was there to help you out." Daytripper informed her.

"Yeah, yeah can we save the lecture for later? Man Badger looks hot. Maybe I should be calling him Stud he's so good lucking." Boom Boom commented as she started dragging Wolverine up the hill. 

"Tabitha that's are teacher your talking about!" Daytripper hissed.

"Like you weren't taking a look either. Besides when are we going to get another chance to see him looking so sexy?" she demanded with an impish grin making the other girl blush.

"Enough Boom Boom! If you keep talking like that you're going to get us in trouble. Now come on we have to get back to the cave." Magma told her crossly as the three of them carried their unconscious teacher back to the cave.

When they got back to the cave Husk was helping Shadow take care of Mirage's head injury. Sunspot was ripping a piece of his uniform to make a wet compress for the wound. "Well our three heroines finally return. I see that you brought company."

"Is that really our teacher? Man he looks like something right out of horror film. What did you hit him with a rockslide?" Husk asked gazing in astonishment at him.

"Come on help me clean him up. Once we get rid of all this hair and all these needles he should look at least somewhat civilized." Daytripper said already pulling out tubes.

"Shouldn't we be worried about what going to happen when he wakes up? In case it slipped your mind he was acting like a wild animal back there. He was ready to kill Boom Boom and I don't know many sane guys who go head to head with a grizzly bear for kicks." Magma reminded them.

"Will deal with it when that happens, right now he needs are help. Take a look at his injuries. I think he's been wondering around half mad for days. Those shredded skins I found could have been caused by him." Daytripper admitted.

Using Shadow's katana they sliced off all the extra hair and pulled the remaining tubes out. His mutant abilities healed his remaining injuries. Tilting his head up they forced some stew into his belly before he got to agitate.

"He looks so peaceful while he's resting. Hard to believe he was so crazy a while ago. You think we can help him when he wakes up?" Mirage asked wincing slightly. She had a major headache.

She bent down to examine him closer. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he went berserk. His eyes were bloodshot and he lunged at her windpipe knocking her to the cave ground. "I won't let you hurt me!" he screamed.

In the infirmary Logan was thrashing around crazy. Sarah watched in horror as her father's claws popped out from his knuckles. Instead of using his claws to harm others he started to mutilate himself with them!

"Logan no! Dad stop please stop!" she screamed pushing Wanda out of her way and leaping out of bed. She raced towards his bed only to be held in place by her IV. With a surge of adrenaline she ripped her IV off and crashed into his bed.

As he raised his claws up to stab himself again she blocked them with her own. With a lot of effort she forced them away. For the next several minutes it was all she could do to stop him from piercing his body. "Logan, Dad, listen! It's me, Sarah! You have to stop or you'll kill yourself!" she begged. Her hair fell in front of his face.

Logan took a big sniff of her hair. Suddenly he stopped resisting her attempts. His claws slid back inside his knuckles. He relaxed and started to breathe normally again. Sarah sighed with relief. He was okay her dad was okay. "I don't know what just happened, but I'm glad it's over."

"Is it? We still have no clue what's going on in his mind? For all we know he's still fighting in there." Wanda said as she carried her team mate back to bed.

In his head the New Mutants and X-Factor had managed to pull the crazed man off of Mirage and where attempting to reason with him. "That's enough teach. Stop fighting us we're not going to hurt you!" Sunspot yelled as he tried in vain to hold him down. 

"Lies! You did this to me! Turned me into some kind of animal! You'll pay for that!" he roared.

"Enough Logan! If we truly were the people who did those horrible things to you do you think we would try to heal your wounds or save you from the bear? Use your head!" Daytripper yelled at him. But still he struggled.

"That's enough Badger. Calm down already. Do you really think a bunch of kids who are hiding out in a cave could have given you those claws?" demand Boom Boom angrily. That seemed to calm him down. Finally they could release him.

"Sorry, these last few days have been like hell for me. I don't know right from left anymore." Logan admitted tiredly.

"Believe us we know what you're going through. Were mutants too," Husk told him gently. She held out some water, which he gladly took. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I can't really remember much. My memory is a big mess. Mostly what I see are flashes in my head. Some our in this lab and others are here in the woods. I can't remember really. Heck I don't even know my own name." He admitted gruffly.

"Your name is Logan, but you also go by the name Wolverine. You're an instructor at Xavier School for the Gifted. We're your students and right now you need our help." Husk stated simply.

"A teacher, me? I find that hard to believe. With my temper I probably kill you guys."

"Don't think you haven't tried," Boom Boom joked. Magma elbowed her hard silencing her.

"But what kind of help can you offer me? You can't turn the clock back and undo what has been done to me. Also, you can't take care of me for the rest of your lives. I need to learn to live with the monster inside of me." He responded.

"Looks like you're already on the way to recovery. You're starting to sound like a normal human being. We might not be able to help you figure out your issues, but maybe we can find someone who can help you," suggested Mirage optimistically.

"And who are we going to find out here in the middle of nowhere may I ask?" Boom Boom challenged.

"We'll think of something. We just have to brainstorm." 

"I have an idea. When we were looking for food earlier I thought I saw some human tracks. There might be some humans at the base of the mountain. We should at least check." Shadow said.

Everyone agreed that in the morning they would see if they could find the humans. For now they would sleep. Logan had the hardest time sleeping. He kept having disturbing nightmares of what had happened to him. But the team took turns waking him up. Finally daybreak arrived and they set out to find the humans.

After hiking for almost an hour they were tired, dirty, and smelly. Everyone was sore all over from sleeping on the ground and they were starving because they hadn't eaten anything for breakfast. "I.. certainly.. hope that there are.. humans on.. this damn mountain," puffed an exhausted Boom Boom.

"Will you shut up already? Complaining about the situation won't make it any easier." Magma told her hotly.

Before an argument could break out Logan halted them. He took a big whiff of the air and growled. "We've got company. It seems Mr. Bear didn't go that far away last night." Popping his claws he got down in a defensive position ready to take on his nemeses. 

Suddenly the bear came barrelling straight at them. It ploughed them all over and then turned around to charge them again. The kids jumped out of the path of the bear, but Logan leaped on top of it. "Leave those kids alone!"

The bear stood up on its hind legs in attempt to shake him off. But Logan just held on tight and dug his claws in. He merely grunted when the bear bashed itself into a bunch of trees to get him off its back. Eventually the bear lost its balance and they both went rolling down the mountainside.  
"Mr. Logan! Come on we have to go help him!" Mirage ordered as they took off running. Their earlier pains had vanished on the spot after seeing their teacher save their lives. They only hoped that they could return the favor.

When they caught up with the two things were not looking good for Logan. He was bloody and practically beaten to a pulp. He was having difficulty getting his claws to sink into the bear. At the same time the bear's rage seem to augment its natural strength making it ten times as deadly.

"He's not going to survive this for long. We have to do something and fast!" Sunspot whispered. "Anyone have a clue what to do?" 

"Hey I thought I saw something move that way. It could be those humans we're looking for? What if one of us leads them here?" Husk recommended. The others nodded and Husk took off.

Ten minutes later she spied a couple with tranquilizer guns observing a deer. They were talking softly and didn't seem to be harming anyone. Picking up a rock she hurled it at the deer causing it to run. The couple turned to see what had scared the deer away and spotted Husk. She took off running as she heard shouts from them begging her to come back.

Husk ran like her life depended on it. She could hear the two scientist keeping pace behind her. When she saw Logan and the bear she dove for cover. The couple appeared a few minutes later looking for her. When they spotted the commotion they reacted using their guns to knock the bear out. Logan turned to face him claws still out. 

The team watched from the bushes as the couple talked Logan down. They couldn't make out what anyone was saying, but eventually they seem to reach him. Logan left with them and the dream sequence ended.

In the infirmary Logan eyes snapped open and got halfway up before he had to lie back down. "Dad! Your awake!" Sarah said happily. Tears streamed down her face.

"Of course I'm awake kid why wouldn't I be? Ugh what just happened to me and why do I feel like I was wrestling a bear?" he asked.

"It's a long story Dad. I'll be glad to tell it while we wait for Ray to wake up." Sarah told him.


	11. Ray

Logan was protesting loudly about being stuck in bed. "Come on I don't need to stay in bed. My injuries have healed already. I don't need to be hooked up to these machines!"

"Logan, the more you complain the less likely I'm going to release you from here. Even if your powers have healed your injuries we need to keep an eye on you for a while. So sit back and relax please." Beast asked him while adjusting his IV.

"Dad please don't make such a fuss. I'm sure will be out of here by tomorrow." Sarah assured him gently. She gave him an encouraging smile and squeezed his hand.

"All right, but I don't have to like it," he grumbled.

"Well now that you're awake it means that Ray's the only one left. Finally I don't think I can handle doing anymore rounds on sleeping patients." Jubilee complained.

"Oh Jubilee you don't have to be so sore. Helping others is good." Rhane retorted.

"Yeah, and just think we've all learned a lot about each other. This has been a real learning experience." Jaime added.

"Still I hope that Forge and Jean can get the team out of the dream world okay. I don't want to think about what could happen if they don't get out okay." Sam mused.

Jean and Forge had their hands full at the moment. The Danger Room was breaking down. The stress of turning it into a portal into the dream world was causing structural damage. If they didn't end this soon the Danger Room would be destroyed stranding the team forever in the dream world.

"I've managed to in tune the armbands into Ray's dreams. The Danger Room is holding steady, but I don't know for how long. According to the readouts there health is okay and I've got minor communication. How about you? Figured out when and where they are?" Jean asked panicky. Her eyes were wide with fear and she was trembling.

"I'm trying to isolate the place, but it's hard. I think I got it. They're in Bayville sometime shortly after Ray got kicked out of his house. They have twenty minutes till he reaches his crisis point. If they can get him past that point he'll be fine, but."

Forge started to say as he looked at the readouts hesitatingly.

"But what? Forge what's wrong?" Jean demanded.

"The Danger Room will give out in fifteen minutes. They have to find Ray, wake him up, and get out of the dream world and back to the real world before that happens."

"Oh man I got to tell them!" Jean said focusing her thoughts on the team. But the connection was so bad she couldn't get through. Things weren't looking so good at the moment.

The team appeared in the middle of sewer pipe. Everyone started to gag at the smell. They were all screaming because they where covered in muck. "My God where the heck are we?" Boom Boom asked.

"Do you have to ask? Where in the Bayville sewers! I remember this place from when we were hiding from the police when mutants were exposed. I think that we might run into the Morlocks." Magma said getting up.

"Guys I think something wrong. A little while ago I felt Jean trying to contact us. I don't know why, but her telepathy couldn't get through and the communicator is down." Mirage stated gravely.

"Do you have any idea what she was trying to say?" Shadow asked intensely.

"I don't know for sure what's wrong, but I got the distinct impression that where on the clock. I fear that we don't have a lot of time to save Ray or ourselves. Come on guys we have to find the Ray or Morlocks now!" she shouted to the group. They didn't have to be told twice. They took off running.

In the infirmary Professor Xavier was getting concerned. While the other patients were recovering from physical attacks and their caregivers were also dealing with their own injuries, Ray wasn't getting better. In fact if anything his mind was getting more and more distant by the minute. "Ray, Ray please answer me. Ray, if you can hear me at all give me a sign." But he got no mental reading at all.

"Charles what's wrong? You look worried." Ororo said looking at him with concern all over her face.

"I can't feel Ray's presence. My telepathic abilities are detecting only the faintest traces of his mind. I don't know what's wrong, but he seems to be retreating deep into his own mind. I fear that if he retreats to far into his mind he will be lost forever." Xavier explained as calmly as he could under the circumstances.

"But what does that mean for our friends? What happens to them if they can't wake Ray up?" Clarice asked urgently.

"I don't know, but I rather not find out."

Back in Ray's dreamtime was running out with only about ten minutes left and they were having no luck finding either Ray or the Morlocks. To make matter worst they were starting to disappear slightly. "I don't know about you, but I really don't want to die in someone else sleep." Magma stated.

"We can't keep going on like this. We're running out of time for both Ray and us. If we don't figure out something soon we're all going to perish. So if anyone has any suggestions speak up now." Shadow said trying to keep everyone calm.

"It seems we have only one option. I've got to try and use my powers to direct the flow of the dream again. But I don't know if I have enough energy left to do it." Mirage stated tiredly.

"You have to try. Come on Mirage you taught us never to give up. You've come a long way since the beginning of this mission. You can't quit just because you're tired." Husk insisted.

"I'll try. Wish me luck," she said pressing her fingers to her temples. She focused her entire thoughts on directing the dream the way she wanted. But nothing happened. Not willing to give up with out a fight she tried harder and they saw a faint ripple appear around them. She collapsed to the ground. "Did I do it?" she asked weakly.

"I think you did. Look!" Daytripper said pointing at a figure approaching the group. Even in the dim lighting they could make out Ray. He didn't look the least bit different. If anything he looked a bit thinner and dirtier.

"All right we found him! Now all we have to do is figure out what needs to be done so he can wake up before we all disintegrate into nothing!" chirped Husk joyfully.

"Careful you guys, we have no clue how he'll react to us," Sunspot warned. He was a bit leery of his friend. After all Ray didn't like talking much about his time with the Morlocks.

Ray approached the group hesitantly unsure of what to make of them. He had never before seen a group of people who resembled this bunch. They were all sporting injuries of some type, their clothes were a mix mash of spandex and animal skins, and to be perfectly honest none of them smelled that great. "Hi. My name is Ray, Ray Crisp. Who are you guys and what are you doing down here?"

"We could ask you the same thing couldn't we? Let's just say that were a group of special individuals who have been waiting down here for someone." Magma said casually.

"Special? You mean like your handicapped?" frowned Ray. He didn't think that was a good reason to be down here. "There are a lot of places for people with your needs."

"Were not handicapped Ray. Tell us the truth why are you down in the sewers? This place isn't exactly safe and there are a lot warmer places to be. Your home for instance?" mentioned Boom Boom.

"I don't have a home. My parents kicked me out a few weeks ago because of something. I really don't want to talk about. I've been living on the streets since then trying to survive. Last night I ran a foul with a local gang leader. He wanted to kill me. After I zap I mean beat him up I fled down here."

"Ray you don't have to hide what you are down here. There's nothing wrong with you despite what your parents might think. You're not a freak of nature. In fact you're the next step in nature's plan for humans. You're a mutant with the power of electricity same as us." Mirage explained to the troubled boy. She indicated to the others to demonstrate their powers, which they did. "See? You're not alone, far from it actually."

Ray took a step back and fell flat on his butt. He rubbed his eyes several times, but the images didn't go away. They were still there staring at him. In fact several of the girls were giggling at his expense. "I must be dreaming."

"Yes you are dreaming, but no where not part of the dream. We're your friends and fellow team mates from the Xavier Institute for the Gifted. Your codename is Berserker and right now you are in serious danger." Shadow said helping him to his feet.

"Danger? You're joking right? Every minute of my life since these crazy powers appeared has been dangerous. I'm not sure how much worse they can get." He said laughing hollowly.

"They can and will if you don't shut your trap. Time is short and we don't really feel like ending up in your head for the rest of eternity. Now tell us, have you seen anyone else down here, but us?" demanded Sunspot angrily.

Ray looked at them puzzled for a moment. Did they believe that he spend much time down here? "No, I've only just got down here. I didn't expect to run into anyone. Why do you ask?"

They ignored him and began to talk amongst themselves. "We still have a shot. If we can convince the Morlocks to take him in we can save him from dieing out on the streets. I say we try." Sunspot stated.

"How are we going to find them? Look at us! Our legs are almost gone! We're disappearing fast! How much longer do you think were going to last?" demanded Boom Boom annoyed.

"Not to mention the Morlocks aren't exactly the most friendly people. Let's face it; they have the personality of a scorpion. They're never going to listen to us. From what we know about their leader, Callisto, she's not going to let us simply walk in and drop the guy off." Magma pointed out.

"We don't have a choice. Time is running out! We don't have a clue how much longer we have left before we're erased. I say we forget about the dangers. Come on I know that these people can hurt us for real, but I think death is a worse option." Daytripper interjected.

"Enough talk. It's time for a little action. I don't know about the rest of you, but we can't continue like this. If we don't make a move now, we're not going to be able to at all. So let's drag Berserker through these tunnels till we find them." Husk said heatedly.

They nodded their heads and started walking through the pipes. Shadow had tossed a kicking, screaming Ray. "Put me down I can walk on my own! I'm not an invalid!"

"Yeah, but will make better time if I carry you so shut up. We're trying to save your life so I suggest less mouth and more working together. Because if you don't I'm going to use my katana to cut off your mouth." Shadow threatened. He didn't really mean the last part, but he didn't want to have to hear Ray complain the entire way.

"Less talking more walking. Come on guys I think our time is almost up." Mirage warned. She looked exhausted and she was a little sick. They had to find a way out of this dream and quick.

After going through several large pipes and crosswalks they finally came to a dry patch. There were signs of life in the ground and they could hear faint sounds of people talking. It looked like they found the Morlocks. Shadow unceremoniously deposited his cargo on the ground and drew his blade. "We're not alone. Someone already knows were here."

As soon as the words where out of his mouth they were attacked from all sides. Caught off guard they were soon captured by some of the Morlocks and where taken to meet Callisto and Caliban. Neither mutant looked particularly pleased to see them. "Mutants. They are all mutants Callisto." Caliban said simply.

She nodded and stared at him. "You eight are in a lot of trouble. I don't know how you found this place and I don't really care. Right now I'm more concerned with how I should get rid of you."

"Please wait Callisto let us explain. We came seeking you to ask for your help in a certain matter. Our friend over there needs a place to live. He has been cast out of the surface world because he's different. You and your people can take care of him." Mirage begged.

"Why should I do that? He is not like us. The Morlocks are mutants who can't live up in the real world. He could pass for normal or he could live with you. Furthermore you haven't given me a reason not to get rid of you." She replied suspicious

Before they could respond they all started groaning and clutched their sides. Or they would have if they had any. They had nearly disappeared all together. Glancing around them the world started to melt away. People were becoming distorted and Ray was drifting farther apart. Time was up!

"We've failed! Were all going to die!" Husk cried.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," thought Mirage

In the Control Room both Forge and Jean were desperately trying to keep the Danger Room from collapsing on itself. The fifteen minutes would be up in thirty seconds!

"Come on Jean you have to hold it all together! Keep it together!" Forge said urgently as he used his transformed arm to build replacement parts for the Danger Room. If he could do a temporally fix they could keep the team and Ray alive. At the same time he was trying to preserve the dream world with special programs with little success.

"I'm trying, but it's hard. I've never had to hold so much together before. It's straining my mind. I don't know how much longer I can hold it together." Jean said as she strained to keep the Danger Room in one piece. Sweat poured down her face and wrinkles had started to form on her brow. "I can't hold it. It's giving away. Ahhhh!" she screamed as she fell to the ground in a heap.

"JEAN! Oh no not now!" Forge said looking down at the floor. He watched in horror as the stress of the dream world on the real world became too much. The support beams sagged and caved in. Plates crashed to the floor and wires became exposed. Lights flickered off and on and the room shook violently. The dream bubble was going crazy. It wavered like crazily before collapsing completely!

"NO! It can't be it just can't be! We can't have lost them. They can't be dead they just can't be. How could I have messed up this badly?" Forge said slamming his fist down on the control panel. Tears streamed down his face as he tried to figure out how he could have gone so wrong. All he wanted to do was help Dani with her powers not end up killing her, six other students, and trapping Ray in a permanent nightmarish coma!

Jean moaned once and held her head in her hand. "Why does my head feeling like someone drilled into it? Forge? Forge why are you crying? Oh no the team!" she said suddenly remembering what was at stake. She crawled over to Forge leaned against him. "What's wrong? What happened to the team?"

"I lost them. There gone and Ray's trapped forever in his nightmare. Its all my fault," he said softly. "I don't understand why. Why do all my inventions end up harming my friends?"

"Forge please. Will find a way to save them. You can't give up hoping their okay. I'm sure if we put our heads together we can come up with something."

Forge opened his mouth to argue when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. The readouts on the team hadn't changed at all. It still indicated they were alive and healthy. "This can't be right. I wonder what's… Jean look!" he said pointing down to the floor.

The Danger Room was sparkling like crazy. Up from the floor the rose parts of the dream world swirling around each other. They finally came together as one whole dream bubble. The dream world was back!

"I don't know how but somehow we've re-established our connection to the dream world and it's sustaining itself!" Forge said stunned.

"Its because of Danielle I can feel it. Her powers really have evolved these past hours. Let's hope she can keep it going long enough to finish what they started." Jean replied.

In the dream world Mirage had her hands around her head trying not to pass out from the strain. Already a thin line of blood began to trickle down from her nose and ears. "Guys it's really hard keeping this up. We have to hurry and finish this dream now!"

"What are you talking about? What's going on? I demand an explanation!" Callisto ordered.

"Sorry, but we don't have time for an explanation. Is there anyway we can convince you to take Ray in?" Shadow asked hurriedly

"Look I don't need to." Ray started to say before he was silenced by Husk and Magma.

"If one of you were to fight me and win I would allow your friend to stay. Fail and your lives will be forfeited. Agreed?"

"We don't have much of a choice. We accept your terms. Shall we do battle?" he asked drawing his katana.

"I chose my opponent. I wouldn't stand a chance against a seasoned warrior like you. Know to make this fair I shall choose my opponent. I pick her," she said pointing at Daytripper.

"Me! You want to fight me? But..." She started to say.

"Daytripper please don't argue! I'm not sure how much longer I can keep the dream going. Fight her and win." Mirage ordered as she sank to her knees. Boom Boom held her to give her strength.

"I accept your challenge. What shall our weapons be?" Daytripper asked. Caliban tossed her a bo staff with a sharp blade attached to it. Callisto took a similar weapon. "No powers may be used. This fight is of skill alone. We begin now!" she said lunging at her.

Daytripper blocked the attack and forced her back. She thrusts her staff at Callisto chest which she blocked effectively. Daytripper jumped into the air and thrusts the blade at Callisto shoulder nicking her. Then using a fencing trick Kurt showed her she separated the staff from Callisto thus ending the battle. "I win."

"Yes you do. I'm impressed by your skill. You have obviously trained in hand to hand combat before. I would never have suspected."

"My boyfriend fences. He taught me a few tricks. Since I won you'll keep your end of the deal?"

"Yes I never break my word. Your friend may stay with us for as long as he obeys the rules. You may go now."

"Thank you. Ray go with them. They will take care of you for now."

"I don't know what to say. I still don't understand what's going on."

"Just trust us and go with them. Will meet again soon. Bye." Sunspot said as Ray disappeared.

"Someone contact Forge or Jean quick. We need to get out of here." Mirage said. She was in pain and more blood was pouring down her face. She couldn't keep this up for more than a minute or two.

"Jean this is Shadow. Bring us home." He said. There was no reply. Instead they simply faded away. When they reappeared they back in the Danger Room. "Wow what happened here? It looks like a tornado blew through." Tabitha commented

"Actually the Danger Room just fell apart because of all the stress on it. Welcome back guys. You don't know how happy I am to see you." Forge said as Jean and him entered the room.

"Jean! Forge! Man are we glad to see you. You wouldn't believe what we've been through. How long have we been in there? It feels like days." Amara complained.

"You've been gone all afternoon and part of the night. Its eleven p.m. Come on I'm taking you all to the infirmary to be checked out while Forge packs his toys up." Jean said as she led the way.

In the infirmary it was a happy reunion between friends and family. Everyone was talking, laughing, and crying. Beast had to yell for quiet so he could examine each of the team members. They all had some type of injury. Paige and Roberto were cleared medically, but ordered to rest for the next 48 hours to be sure. Amanda hands were treated for burns she received in Kurt's dream. Mean while Amara and Tabitha had to get stitches in a few places because of injuries from a variety of dreams. Kai had twisted his wrist with all his swordplay so he received a wrap. Danielle had stopped bleeding and she didn't have a concussion from when the bear attacked. All in all everyone was okay.

"Alright I know your all eager to get out of here, but I'm afraid most of you will be staying here tonight. All the patients will be staying down here for a twenty four observation period. Bobby, Warren, Roberto, and Paige will be joining you. The rest of the rescue team may go to bed in your rooms, but I want you back here first thing in the morning for a follow up. Everyone else get a good night rest. Because the Danger Room was destroyed and of our injuries I'm stating that all sessions are canceled for the next month. No use protesting Logan, my mind is made up. Alright time for bed lets go." Beast said.

"I'll see you later Kitty. Sorry I put you in so much danger." Dani said.

"Hey you didn't like mean to. Beside your powers like did evolve. All you had to do was trust yourself." Kitty told her.

Dani smiled knowing she was right. She left the infirmary and got ready for bed. She had just lied down when there was a knock at the door. She got up and opened it. "Professor! What are you doing here?"

"I just came to congratulate you. You did a fine job as team leader from what I heard. You conduct yourself with both confidence and pride. I think a promotion as co-leader of the New Mutants is in order."

"Professor I'm honored. Are you sure? I mean I'm not physically the strongest and my powers are not as useful as others," she said surprised by what he said.

"Your powers have evolved much faster then any others and your mastery over them is commendable. Earlier today you had almost no control over projecting now its second nature. You woke up today as one person and now you're a completely new one. I say Forge's device did do what it was suppose to do." Xavier told her kindly.

"I think your right Professor. I accept the position then. Thanks again."

"You're welcome. Now it's time for bed for Danielle. I hope to see you in the morning." He said as he wheeled away.

"Good night Professor and thanks!" she said closing the door. "Me team leader of the New Mutants? Wow this is a dream come true," she whispered to herself as she climbed into bed. Soon she was fast asleep dreaming pleasant dreams.


End file.
